Mi salvación
by fflora
Summary: En el Instituto Hashirama, de Konoha, todo cambia con un nuevo año escolar. Sasuke regresa y nota, para su sorpresa, que cierta pelirosa no es molesta sino fría con él. Naruto y Hinata no pueden llevarse bien. Gaara se reencuentra con su amor de verano y Neji… bueno, el esta debatiendo contra sus hormonas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Quizá el amor sea simplemente eso: El gesto de acercarse y olvidarse... cada uno permanece siendo el mismo... pero hay dos cuerpos que se funden...**_

* * *

-Me siento como un idiota porque me traigas –fue el simple y seco comentario de Sasuke Uchiha mientras le dirigía una mirada molesta. El muchacho tiene su cabello negro azabache hasta la altura de la barbilla, además de que lo usa despeinado lo que le daba un aspecto misterioso y atractivo, aunque para estas dos características sus ojos negros como la noche eran muy intrigantes.

-Es que te ves tan mono, otouto. No podía perderme tu primer ultimo día de clases, que emoción –hablo con vos soñadora Itachi, mientras sonreía todavía con ambas manos en el volante para mirar a su hermano menor y dedicarle una sonrisa sincera. Ambos eran muy similares, con su piel clara y el cabello azabache pero el primogénito de los Uchiha lo tiene mucho más largo, usándolo amarrado con una coleta. Además de unas marcas en sus mejillas que se resaltaban cada vez que él sonreía, a la vez que sus ojos se achinaban hasta cerrarse. Parecía un niño bueno y pequeño, pero Itachi era todo un universitario.

 _"Y de bueno no tiene ni un pelo"_ pensó Sasuke mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su uniforme, el cual comenzó a acomodar. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, un pantalón gris oscuros y unos zapatos negros. Suspiro y se giró al asiento de atrás para tomar de un tirón su saco negro, el cual tenía dos botones un poco más arriba de la altura del ombligo. Sin esperar más se lo coloco para luego maldecir entre dientes.

-No quería molestarte acompañándote Sasukito –comenzó a mencionar Itachi mientras sus ojos reflejaban seriedad- pero además del hecho de que tu queridísima moto esta en reparación y que si no te acompañaba mamá me mataría por si te llegaba a pasar algo en la calle yo…

-Al grano –dijo molesto Sasuke mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente.

-Quiero que charlemos acerca de tu sexualidad, otuoto. Estoy preocupado, no te he visto con una chica desde hace tiempo y…

Pero Itachi se cayó al ver como su hermano se bajaba rápidamente del auto, dándole como respuesta un portazo que pudo haber vuelto giratoria la puerta. El mayor de los Uchiha abrió la boca escandalosamente mientras comenzaba a tocar bocina de una manera desenfrenada, para luego asomar su cuerpo por la ventana del copiloto.

-¿Acaso estás loco? –preguntó con las lágrimas a punto de salir de los ojos.

-Idiota –mascullo Sasuke mientras lo miraba de lejos notando como su hermano estaba abriendo y cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado viendo en qué estado se encontraba.

 _"Se lo merece. Odio que me hable de ella y el muy jodido lo sabe."_ Maldecía Sasuke Uchiha mientras entraba al Instituto Hashirama robando varios suspiros de las femeninas, quienes estaban más que encantadas por tenerlo nuevamente en los pasillos.

* * *

El aula número ocho comenzaba a llenar de los alumnos de 6to A. Había una gran cantidad ya sentado y ubicado en los asientos, pero todavía se lograban ver varios lugares vacíos. Muchos estaban ansiosos por empezar el último año de una gran importante etapa de sus vidas, mientras que algunos otros solo querían dormir. Pero a pesar de eso, era un momento de reencuentro entre amigos y algunos otros no tan agradables.

Por la puerta entro Neji Hyuga un muchacho alto, de piel pálida y con facciones algo toscas, su cabello castaño oscuro era largo y lo tenía amarrado en una cola de caballo baja. Lo que más resaltaba eran esos hermosos ojos perla que tenía lo que lo hacía claramente llamar la atención además del buen formado cuerpo que él poseía. Luego de que Neji avance, se pudo ver como estaba de la mano con una linda muchacha dueña de una simpática sonrisa. Ella llevaba un suéter un poco grande para su cuerpo, ya que por sus piernas y brazos se notaba una mujer con medidas exactas. Su cabello castaño lo llevaba atado en dos rodetes altos, lo que le daba un aspecto infantil a Tenten Ama.

-Iré a saludar a las demás –dijo la dueña de los ojos chocolate mientras sonreía con dulzura a su novio.

Neji no contesto, más bien rompió la distancia para besarla en la frente. Luego de ese tacto ambos se alejaron para ir con sus respectivos amigos.

-Que bien que ya se despegaron un poco ¿No crees?

El castaño lo miro y bufó molesto, odiaba que lo molestaran aunque para ser precisos nada le venía bien ya que siempre estaba de mal humor últimamente. Esta actitud hizo que Gaara sonría de forma ladina mientras apretaba los labios. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras camino al último banco y se sentó rendido, estaba muy cansado ya que no había dormido bien. Paso sus manos por sus ojos de color agua marinos y luego los cerro, siendo rendido por el sueño que tenía. Podía escuchar como alguna que otra voz chillaba su nombre pero no era nadie que valiera la pena. Gaara sabía el gran efecto que tenía en las mujeres y aunque eso no lo vio como un defecto, ahora quería descansar.

Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando escucho un grito completamente potente de su gran amigo, que podía destruir un vidrio si lo quisiera, por lo tanto Gaara levanto la cabeza para mirar lo que ocurría.

-¡¿Sasuke?! –gritaba Naruto Uzumaki mientras estaba con un pie sobre una silla al estilo descubridor mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia la puerta, como si se tratara de alguien que estuviera por comer su ramen y lo que el rubio quería era acusarlo. El muchacho no dudo mucho en esta pose ya que rápidamente salió de su lugar para ir al encuentro con su mejor amigo de la infancia. Al llegar a su lado, sin importarle la mirada penetrante del azabache, Naruto lo abrazo. Ambos eran de la misma altura, aunque el rubio tenía mucho más cuerpo que su amigo, y esto hacia que resalten los grandes brazos del chico. Al girarse para mirar a los demás, todos pudieron ver ese hermoso tono azulado que poseía en los ojos Naruto, además de esas marcas en las mejillas que le daban un aspecto mucho más zorruno de lo que en realidad ya era.

-¡Te extrañe mucho, teme! –gritó a los cuatro vientos Naruto mientras sacudía a Sasuke de un lado para el otro, quien solo tenía la mirada perdida. Sabia cuando habían querido sus amigos que vuelva pero ellos nunca habían perdido el contacto. Lo que paso fue que los Uchiha decidieron cambiar a su hijo menor por comodidad a un instituto mucho más cerca, pero luego de tres años Sasuke volvió a insistir para entrar nuevamente en Hashirama y terminar la secundaria con sus amigos.

-Dobe… me viste el sábado. –fue el simple y seco comentario que hizo Sasuke quien se volteó para saludar a Neji, que estaba su costado.

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto captando la atención del joven Uchiha quien también se acercó junto a su amigo hasta la segunda fila del aula, juntos en el centro estaba en un banco sentada una pelirosa dándoles la espalda a ambos.

Sasuke iba a decir algo pero justo en ese momento Naruto golpeo la mesa con su mano en un rápido movimiento, lo que hizo sobresaltar a la muchacha.

-¿Qué…? –iba a preguntar ella pero se calló al ver quien estaba al lado de su mejor amigo. Y más, al ver que el azabache la miraba con diversión.

Al instante, Sakura Haruno se quitó sus auriculares para ponerse de pie. Al hacerlo notó como Sasuke la miraba asombrado. La joven pelirroja había cambiado mucho en esos años que dejaron de verse. Ahora tenía sus figuras bien marcadas, además de que la pollera dejaba ver sus lindas piernas. Todo el uniforme marcaba sus curvas, cosa que no hacía más que remarcar el hermoso cuerpo de la muchacha. Pero, lo que siempre le encanto a todos eran los llamativos ojos jade que tenía Sakura, combinando con su largo cabello rosado.

-¿Qué quieres, Uchiha? –pregunto en un tono frio que lo sorprendió bastante, haciendo que él frunza el ceño.

-Solo venía a saludarte… -tras decir esto se acercó mucho a ella y le susurró al oído- .ra

-¡Kyyaa! –grito una chica colorada que traía consigo toda la emoción del mundo mientras que de un salto se colocaba en la espalda de Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa, sin importarle que por lo corta de su pollera todos estuvieran viendo demás, ella simplemente amaba llamar la atención con su gran y llamativo cuerpo.

-Quítate, Karin.

-¡Kyyaa! –volvió a gritar ella en su oreja haciéndolo estremecer. Al notarlo ella sonrió de forma socarrona- Te extrañe mucho Sasu… ¡Bájame idiota! –chillo molesta al ver como alguien la jalaba para bajarla de arriba del Uchiha.

-Qué bueno verte… Sasuke –habló un muchacho con el cabello gris mientras mostraba una sonrisa pícara a la pelirroja que tenía en sus brazos, quien era nada más ni menos que su prima.

-Suigetsu –saludó el azabache al dueño de esos ojos violetas, alegrándose de que sean amigos y que le sacara de encima a esa mujer.

-¡Que me sueltes imbécil!

El peligris sonrió mientras soltaba a Karin con un gesto desinteresado, como si ella quemara o le molestara. Aunque ambos juntos eran un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero en el colegio no eran solo conocidos por sus comportamientos sino que también por el impacto que tenían en los demás, se notaban que habían bueno genes en su familia ya que ambos tenían cuerpo excelentes, tanto Karin con una hermosa figura, mostrando sus virtudes constantemente, y Suigetsu, con sus músculos volvía loca a cualquiera que se proponga.

-Molesta –murmuro Sasuke mientras se dirigía a sentarse en la fila contra la pared, a la derecha de todos esos revoltosos y un poco más delante de Gaara, aunque antes fue a saludar a su solitario amigo.

-¡Auch! –grito Suigetsu mientras se sobaba la nuca mirando molesto a la dueña del golpe.

-¡Te lo mereces! ¡Ahora piensa que soy insufrible! –grito Karin llamando la atención de todos por su peculiar berrinche matutino, que venía acompañado de golpes y demasiados chillidos.

-Lo eres.

-¿Qué? –cuestiono con ambos puños apretados.

-Acepta que eres insoportable, fosforo –intervino en la pelea Sakura mientras miraba con burla a su rival desde hacía años, prácticamente toda la secundaria.

-Cállate frentesota –indico la pelirroja mirándola con desdén y apuntando la mano hacia ella, en señal de que espere. Sakura rodeo los ojos y se volvió a colocar los auriculares ante la mirada de Naruto, que estaba un poco ajeno a todo. La pelirosa comenzó a elegir una canción para escuchar y sintió como alguien la llamaba por el hombro.

-¿Qué? –pregunto secamente.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Tenten mirando a su amiga mientras hacia una mueca con los labios. Odiaba verla distante y triste, esa no era Sakura pero no había nada que la animara.

-Si –contesto para luego ponerle play al primer tema que pudo, ignorando a la castaña completamente, como a todos en el salón.

El timbre sonó captando la atención de la mayoría y todos comenzaron a sentarse. Sakuke vio como Karin iba decidida a sentarse a su lado pero para suerte del azabache, quien se santo con él fue Naruto con una radiante sonrisa. Delante de ellos estaba sentándose Neji mientras largaba groserías por lo bajo. Y en el último banco de la fila estaba Gaara sentado en el lado izquierdo, junto al pasillo, solo. Estaba expectante y a la vez aguantaba las ganas de dormir.

-Buenos días, alumnos –habló una voz tranquila que sonaba lenta para que no se notara lo ronca que era. El profesor que acababa de entrar era Yamato, un amante de la naturaleza. El hombre de alrededor treinta y algo de años era castaño, alto y tenía unos ojos tan grandes como dos huevos, excelentes al momento de contar una historia de terror. Yamato se encargaba de enseñarles la materia que era Ambiente y Sociedad, se podía notar la felicidad en el profesor porque entro con una maceta en la mano, la cual tenía una planta en ella.

-Buenos días, sensei –contestaron los alumnos haciendo notar el cansancio en su voz, pocos como Naruto demostraron su completa alegría por comenzar.

-¿Qué pasa dattebayo? –cuestiono el rubio parándose de golpe y mirándolos a todos- ¡Ese no es el espíritu de los futuros egresados!

Sakura al igual que Sasuke negaron a la vez que lo escucharon… bueno todos lo hicieron. El rubio solo intentaba dar mensajes inspiradores pero lo único que hacía era semejarse a Lee, el alumno de 6to B, un cejotas con frases cliché para cualquier momento del día.

-Gracias Naruto –dijo Yamato luego de soltar un suspiro- ya puedes sentarte… Ahg. Comencemos –tras decir esto aplaudió, juntando ambas manos para indicar que era el inicio de su clase pero que golpearan la puerta interrumpió su preciado momento. Miro con completa tristeza hacia la entrada y añadió- Adelante.

Por la puerta entro una muchacha con una confiada sonrisa, y automáticamente le dio su autorización al profesor. La recién llegada usaba el uniforme del instituto, el cual le quedaba perfecto y ajustado. Su cabello es castaño claro, y corto hasta por un poco más debajo de los hombros lo cual la favorecía a la perfección por su delicada figura, y rostro flaco. Tenía unos ojos negros, bien oscuros y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas al notar como muchos la miraban.

-Excelente… que bueno tenerte en la clase. Puedes presentarte.

Todos los ojos estaban en ella, pero más que nada una persona no podía dejar de mirarla.

 _"-Eres lo único rescatable de esta noche –indico la muchacha con una abierta sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol que hasta el momento había consumido._

 _-Por ti no me arrepiento de haber venido –contesto su acompañante quien la miraba penetrante mientras comenzaba a romper la distancia"_ recordaba cierto pelirrojo.

-Soy Matsuri Nohara –dijo de una manera coqueta mientras se relajaba completamente- mi prima es Rin… por ella entre al instituto.

-Excelente… si… tomaré lista a ver si falta algún otro –comento con una sonrisa el profesor- no quiero ser interrumpido nuevamente –murmuro por lo bajo mientras un aura negativa lo rodeaba- Bien –miro la lista y comenzó- Aburame, Shino.

Un muchacho usaba gafas negras y el cabello castaño oscuro en forma de punta levanto su mano lentamente. Se encontraba delante de todo en la fila de la izquierda. Era uno de los alumnos más llamativos para los profesores porque con suerte decía una palabra, pero a pesar de eso en los exámenes era muy aplicado. Aunque, en las materias que apreciaba Shino era muy atento, como era en el caso de Ambiente ya que el muchacho ama los insectos.

-Ama, Tenten.

-Aquí –contesto la castaña en un tono perezoso para luego volver a apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa. Ella se encontraba justo detrás de Shino.

-Baiko, Fu.

-¡Presente! –grito una la dueña de un cabello verde quien estaba sentada justo detrás de Tenten, en el último banco acompañada por Karin. La muchacha tenía una sonrisa traviesa y unos ojos color naranja oscuro, combinando con un ganchito que llevaba añadido en el pelo, sujetando su flequillo.

-Gakure, Utakata…

-Si –fue la única respuesta que dio el pelinegro con flequillo largo que estaba al lado de Shino. El muchacho bostezo mostrando su flojera y a la vez amargura por tener que asistir a ese instituto cuando podría estudiar por su parte en la casa.

 _"Son iguales esos dos"_ pensaba Yamato mientras los miraba _"Que flojos. Seguro son parientes o algo de Nara Shikamaru… no, él era más vago."  
_  
-Haruno, Sakura.

La pelirosa al escuchar su nombre simplemente levanto su mano para que vea Yamato que estaba en la fila del medio, pero luego la bajo, sin decir una palabra, no quería hablar con nadie. Y, como hacía desde hace tiempo, volvió a su propio mundo, en donde no dejaba de pensar en un azabache que la estaba volviendo loca con los recuerdos.

-Hozuki, Karin… Sé que estas presente, como tu primo. No te gastes en gritar.

-¿Perdón? –cuestiono ella mientras acomodaba sus gafas negras para poder ver mejor al profesor, queriendo que el vea su cara de molestia al nombrarla junto a Suigetsu.

-Perdonada por gritar –contesto Yamato mientras le ponía presente a ambos- Hyuga, Neji.

El castaño levanto la mano secamente. Estaba sentado en la fila de la derecha, en la contraria de Tenten y en el primer banco. Su mirada era molesta e irritada.

-Hyuga, Hinata.

-Etto… presente –murmuro una dudosa voz. La muchacha de la cabellera azulina atrajo todas las miradas por unos segundos, ella al igual que su primo tenía unos divinos ojos perla que atraían a muchos. Se notaba un nerviosismo en Hinata, la cual no dejaba de mover sus pálidas manos de un lado para el otro.

-No te preocupes –dijo en un murmuro Tenten, la compañera de banco de la prima de su novio, con una cálida sonrisa mientras le tocaba un hombro.

-Nohara, Matsury… -murmuro Yamato mientras anotaba en la libreta. Leyó el siguiente nombre al instante- Sabaku no, Gaara.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Matsury comenzó a buscarlo disimuladamente hasta que vio su mano levantada. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos focalizados solamente en ella, cosa que a la joven castaña la hizo sonreír con arrogancia. Nunca hubiera pensado en volver a ver a Gaara, pero era algo que quería sin duda desde el verano.

-Sanin, Yahiko.

-Presente –contesto un muchacho muy educado con una cálida sonrisa mientras levantaba un poco la mano. Su cabello era anaranjado y lo llevaba despeinado. Tiene unos lindos ojos café y algunos que otros aros –pircing- en las orejas, cosa que hacía que pierda ese toque serio que tenía. Se podía notar que era alto y que tenía un buen cuerpo ya que la camisa del colegio le marcaba perfectamente los brazos. Él se encuentra sentado junto a Neji.

-Tsuchigumo, Hotaru –menciono asombrado Yamato.

-Aquí –contesto una dulce voz. Era una muchacha que llevaba su cabellera rubia oscura en una trenza delicada, mientras que algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro cerca de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Ella estaba sentada un banco delante de Sakura.

-Nos alegra tener a la nieta de un soldado muy importante –comento el profesor mirándola embobado.

-Muchas gracias –contesto secamente Hotaru. Siempre era lo mismo, su familia primero, nunca le gustaba cuando reconocían al instante el hecho de quien era su abuelo. No por un problema hacia él, lo amaba, pero ella no quería que la traten mejor solo por su apellido.

-Tenpin No, Jugo.

-Presente –contesto una voz gruesa pero serena, era un muchacho grande y robusto que estaba sentado justo al lado de Suigetsu. El muchacho tenía el cabello corto y anaranjado, con los ojos café.

-Uchiha, Sasuke.

-Hmn. –fue la simple respuesta por parte del azabache.

-¡Teme! –grito furioso Naruto mientras lo miraba con reproche y de brazos cruzados- No le hables así a Yamato-sensei.

-Ni siquiera le he hablado, dobe –indicó Sasuke mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el otro costado, ignorando los reproches idiotas de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno… Uzumaki Naruto también está presente… bien, sigamos –dijo para si el profesor- Yamanaka, Ino.

-Ella está rindiendo la última materia, sensei… -habló Sakura mirándolo fijamente- creo que eligió Historia con Asuma.

Yamato asintió mientras comenzaba a sentarse en su escritorio.

-¿A alguien no nombre? –cuestiono recordando que esa pregunta es muy importante ya que no quería ofender a ninguno de sus alumnos.

-A mí –indico un muchacho de mucho cabello castaño que lo hacía parecer un puercoespín, era muy cachetón y se podía notar con mucho esfuerzo sus ojos negros. Su mano era gruesa y eso se debía al gran volumen de cuerpo que tenía. Al instante que Yamato lo miro, por lo que él añadió- Chouji Akimichi.

-Excelente, excelente –dijo Yamato para luego mirar a su nueva alumna- Pase a sentarse señorita Nohara.

Martusi asintió y comenzó a caminar. Notó que los únicos dos lugares libres eran al lado de Sakura, quien tenía la cabeza hacia abajo mientras la mochila de ella ocupaba la silla a su lado, y después estaba Gaara. La castaña no lo dudo y se acercó hasta el último banco para sonreírle con ternura al pelirrojo quien la miraba complacido.

-Pasa. –comento y ordeno el muchacho mientras se paraba para dejar que pueda ir hasta el asiento del lado de la pared. Matsuri no lo dudo, sino que paso rápidamente hacia ese costado y al sentarse, dejo su bolso en el piso para dirigir su atención al pelirrojo.

-Quiero que comencemos teniendo notas rápidamente así si alguno necesita aprobar la materia habrá más tiempo para hacerlo –comenzó a hablar Yamato al ver como tenía la atención de todos sus alumnos, o eso creía.

-¡Yamato-Sensei recién hemos empezado y ya nos da tarea! –chillo muy molesta Karin mientras que Fu, a su lado, asentía con la cabeza mientras miraba a su maestro.

-Podrías dejarlo hablar para ver que quiere, primita. Deja de ser una chicuela, miope –hablo Suigetsu mientras le sacaba la lengua con diversión, uno de sus deportes favoritos era molestar a la irritante de Karin. Sí, eso era un deporte para el peligris.

-¡Idiota! –grito Karin a la vez que se levantaba para abalanzarse a su primo, quien estaba al costado de ella porque los dividía un pasillo. Al llegar de su lado le dio un fuerte zape en la cabeza, para luego chillar- ¡Kyyaa! ¡Estas mojado!

-Me bañe antes de venir, genia –contesto mientras se acariciaba la nuca- No te haría mal más de una ducha por año, tu olor a remolacha apesta –tras decir eso se tapó la nariz con los dedos mientras ponía cara de asco.

Todos comenzaron a reír pero ese griterío en el aula seso al ver como Suigetsu empujaba a su prima-en un intento por salvar su vida- y esta caía sobre Sakura, quien se golpeó la cabeza por eso contra la mesa.

Luego de ese incidente todo pasó en cámara lenta. Mientras Karin se levantaba victoriosa con una radiante sonrisa, Sakura parecía estar contando internamente para no matarla. La pelirroja comenzó a pararse mientras apretaba los puños, al darse vuelta para mirarla todos notaron una vena hinchada en la muchacha, además de un aura asesina rodeándola.

-Tranquila que no rompí tu frentesota, es demasiado grande.

-Idiota–murmuro Sakura entre dientes al ver como la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban alrededor de ambas y, además, que Yamato las miraba nervioso intentando dar una clase de enseñanza a sus alumnas.

-¡Sakura! ¡Karin! Por favor, siéntense cada una en su lugar, como todos.

La mayoría asintió mientras Naruto miraba la escena atento, al igual que Sasuke y Suigetsu. El rubio fue el primero en reaccionar y se puso en el medio de ambas para mirarlas de una manera amigable.

-Vamos, chicas. No traigamos problemas, dattebayo. Puede ser un gran día, en serio –tras decir eso miro a Sakura esperando que esta no esté pensando en matarla como hasta hace unos minutos.

-Tu no vales la pena –dijo Sakura dispuesta a sentarse pero la pelirroja la tomo del brazo lo que hizo que la ojijade la mirara molesta, a la vez que con fuerza soltaba el agarre.

-Sasuke-kun no piensa lo mismo –susurro despacio, muchos otros como Neji no lograban escuchar lo que decía pero Naruto y los que estaban cerca la oían a la perfección- ¿Por quién piensas que te cambios todos estos años?

-¡Date por muerta! –Fue el grito de Sakura mientras levanto la mano para pegarle y así hizo, yendo directo a la mejilla de la pelirroja lo cual hizo que esta se tambaleara para atrás. Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos, no porque esto no haya pasado ya que Sakura siempre se defendía, sino que hacía mucho la pelirosa no perdía los estribos con nadie. Karin había hecho un record en hacerla reaccionar a veinte minutos de empezar el nuevo año escolar.

-¡Ahh!

-¡Perra!

-¡Sakura-chan!

Todo paso muy rápido, a la vez que Karin intento pegarle a la pelirosa, Naruto se puso delante de ella mientras le agarraba la mano, y Suigetsu la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura. Sakura planeaba volver a pegarla a Karin, estaba que explotaba. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y estaba hirviendo, pero lo único que hacía era sacudirse del agarre de Sasuke, quien la tenía fuertemente desde atrás de ella.

-¡Dejame imbécil! –Grito molesta Sakura- no hace nada, en serio… -tras decir eso cruzo sus brazos y soltó todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones.

El Uchiha dudó, sentía como ella temblaba, además que ambas manos que sujetaba de la ojijade estaban demasiado calientes. Pero, al sentir como ella se relajaba desajusto su agarre. Sakura al sentir eso, rápidamente se adelantó para correr a Naruto y tirarse encima de la pelirroja. Quería que entienda que Sasuke no era de ella, claro que no.

-¡Te voy a matar! –grito Sakura mientras la agarraba de los pelos y le arañaba el rostro. Esta vez tardaron más en volver a agarrarlas ya que ambas se encontraban hechas unas furias. Naruto tomo a Karin mientras que Sasuke se metió por la ojijade quien le dedicaba gritos y golpes con sus brazos.

-¡Sueltame! ¡No te metas! –chillo Sakura mientras se sacudía para todos lados.

-Si es por mí, me interesa –murmuro en su odio haciendo que ella deje de forcejear, para dedicarle un codazo en el estómago de golpe haciendo que el azabache se aleje de ella.

-Suficiente –habló Yamato sin mucha paciencia- Haruno, Hozuki vayan a ver a la directora.

Tras decir esto Sakura salió dando grandes zancadas del aula para retirarse con un fuerte portazo. Karin comenzó a caminar para irse pero sintió como la tomaban del brazo.

-Yo voy contigo, no quiero que Sakura te desfigure más tu pobre rostro –sonrió contento Suigetsu mientras salía del salón, seguida por una chillona pelirroja.

Yamato tomo aire y suspiro, esto lo estresaba bastante.

 _"-¿Me ha llamado, Tsunade-same? –pregunto el castaño de ojos negros mientras se sentaba al frente del escritorio de su jefa._

- _Sí, Yamato- contesto una mujer de edad indefinida, por su cuerpo en muy buen estado y muy grandes atributos –además de una lisa piel pálida- podría decirse que tiene veinte años, pero luego de conocerla saber que ronda entre los cuarenta y sesenta. La mujer estaba seria mientras se sentaba mirándolo con esos ojos miel. Tsunade tomó aire y se acomodó un mechón rubio hacia atrás para luego hablar- Quiero que le tengas mucha paciencia a Sakura._

 _Yamato se quedó completamente en blanco. "¿A que va todo esto?" se preguntaba el castaño. Sabía que unos meses antes de terminar quinto año Sakura estaba muy distinta, hablaba con pocos en el aula y tenía un aspecto mucho más sombrío, hasta moribundo pero él pensaba que se debía a una etapa de la adolescencia o algo por ese estilo._

 _-Perdone, Tsunade-Sama pero…_

 _-Está pasando por muchos problemas y sé que el colegio es una carga para ella. Yo… simplemente no quiero que mi sobrina desahogue sus sentimientos aquí pero sé que es inevitable. Sakura necesita hablar de todo lo que le pasa y… -Tsunade rio nerviosamente- El punto no era hablar de los problemas de mi familia, sino pedirle por favor que la controle, y le tenga paciencia. Si nota algo extraño me gustaría saberlo._

 _-Claro Tsunade-Sama –contesto un confundido Yamato."_ Recordaba el maestro mientras observaba como todos se sentaban en sus lugares.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema… quiero que hagamos un trabajo que valga la nota del primer trimestre. Será en parejas y…

Gaara dejo de escucharlo mientras miraba de reojo a la castaña. Su atención estaba en ella. Antes iba a hablarle pero la pelea entre Haruno y Hozuki había interferido todos sus planes. El pelirrojo levente se corrió más hacia a su lado, hasta quedar ambas sillas pegadas una a la otra. Matsuri se hacia la desentendida pero era consciente de lo que su compañero de banco estaba haciendo. La castaña se tensó al sentir una mano en su pierna, que la acariciaba lentamente. Ahora no estaban tan separados y la muchacha podía sentir el rico perfume de Gaara, su aroma.

 _"Gaara la tenía acorralada contra la pared, mientras no dejaba de besarle el cuello. Matsuri se movía dejándolo con un mayor espacio para que ella siga disfrutando. De pronto Gaara la levanto, tomándola por la cintura. La muchacha lo rodeo con sus piernas a la vez que comenzaba a besar esos labios que en una noche la estaban volviendo loca, al igual que su cuerpo, su aroma. En sí,_ _Gaara la estaba haciendo perder todos los estribos."_

Matsuri se mordió el labio al sentir como esas caricias subían lentamente. La muchacha lo miro y noto como Gaara tenía la vista hacia adelante, como si nada estuviera pasando. Pero, de ponto, al sentir la mirada de ella, el pelirrojo volteo para que observara esa confiada sonrisa en su rostro.

-Señor Sabaku No –nombro Yamato captando la atención de ambos. Matsuri miraba atenta a Gaara quien, en vez de retirar su mano, apretaba con fuerzas su mano sobre la piel de ella.

-¿Si, sensei? –cuestiono el como si nada pasara, actuando como el alumno serio que era.

-Le pregunte si no tiene problema en trabajar con la señorita Nohara.

Gaara hizo una sonrisa.

-Lo pensare –respondió secamente para luego voltearse en la silla y mirar fijamente a la castaña quien no entendía lo que le ocurría al muchacho.

Yamato suspiro.

-¿Entonces, Uchiha y Uzumaki?

Matsuri aun miraba atenta a Gaara mientras notaba como este la analizaba de arriba a abajo. La castaña se puso colocara al sentir como esos ojos aguaverde la penetraban con la mirada. Ella, apoyo ambas manos sobre las piernas de él, sorprendiéndolo, y apretando levemente el agarre.

-¿Lo harás conmigo? –pregunto Matsuri mirándolo coquetamente.

-Por supuesto –contesto Gaara al instante para luego sonreír con arrogancia- ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

-Hablo del trabajo, Gaara –respondió ella molestándolo mientras pasaba su mano derecha por la entrepierna del muchacho, para luego separarse. Pero, automáticamente el pelirrojo la tomo de ambas manos, para volver a ponerlas estas sobre sus piernas.

-Yo también –fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

El timbre había sonado lo que indicaba el inicio del segundo recreo. En el enorme patio del colegio se podían ver diversos grupos de los distintos años, algunos sentados, otros caminando y alguno que otro parado hablando con los demás.

Junto la fuente que había en el medio, estaba sentada una muchacha acompañada de sus tres amigos. Yendo hacia ellos, se encontraban Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara quienes comentaban lo agotador que fueron las dos horas seguidas con Yamato-sensei. Al llegar saludaron a los cuatro chicos que los esperaban.

La primera que se encontraba era Rin, una muchacha de baja estatura y muy flaca. Tenía una mirada tierna y de niña pequeña pero al escucharla hablar se conocía el grado de madures de ella. Llevaba su cabello castaño chocolate suelto, llegándole un poco más arriba de los hombros, y sus ojos eran de un lindo tono café. Ella llevaba dos líneas en las mejillas, violetas y gruesas como dos líneas rectas, además de una cálida sonrisa.

Al lado de ella se encontraba Kiba, un chico alto y de cuerpo robusto. Tenía siempre una sonrisa canina y altanera, al igual que su cabello castaño despeinado para todos lados. Sus ojos eran negros y llevaba en las mejillas dos dibujos de colmillos grandes rojos.

Parado al costado de Rin estaba Sasori, un pelirrojo de estatura justa que llevaba ambas manos metidas en el bolsillo del pantalón. Su aspecto era desintegrado y canchero. Tenia una expresión seria en su rostro con una leve sonrisa que resaltaba por sus ojos grises.

Y, por último, al lado de Kiba estaba Deidara Yamanaka. El imperativo y a la vez atractivo hermano de Ino. El, era de una personalidad muy similar a Itachi Uchiha, esa manera que tenia de ser que usaba siempre el sarcasmo para dialogar. Ambos muchachos eran compañeros de clase pero Deidara en su 5to año repitió un año por una enfermedad que tuvo, por lo cual quedo en el año de su hermanita menor. El muchacho al igual que Ino era rubio con un flequillo largo cayéndole tapándole su ojo derecho, mostrando solo el izquierdo de ese tono verdoso. El muchacho tenía en la frente escrita el nombre "Itachi" en la frente, además de un corazón en la mejilla.

-¿Ya has salido del closet y te le dedicaste a mi hermano? –pregunto Sasuke mientras le sonreía a los demás, notando que querían matarlo por revelar lo escrito que tenía en realidad Deidara.

-¿Qué? –cuestiono el rubio sin entender.

-¡¿Deidara-chan e Itachi-kun?! –grito Naruto mientras hacia una "o" con la boca por la sorpresa que había obtenido. Iba a desmayarse.

-¿Deidara-chan? –chillo el nombrado mientras le pegaba con el puño a Naruto en el estómago. Una vez que había dejado del Uzumaki en el piso volteo para ver al hermano menor de Itachi.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –cuestiono enojado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado. _"No lo ha negado. Esto sí que es sorprendente."_

-Hmn –soltó- eso dice tu frente.

De golpe Deidara se dio vuelta, sorprendiendo a sus amigos que lo miraban con terror por esa expresión sombría que poseía en el rostro.

-¡Fue Rin! –Chillaron ambos muchachos mientras señalaban a la castaña que abría los ojos con sorpresa.

-Traidores –mascullo ella mientras rápidamente se paró para correr por la fuente, dio un salto y siguió corriendo. Fue más rápido al escuchar los gritos de Deidara. Cuando la alcanzara seria su fin.

Los cinco chicos comenzaron a reír mientras negaban con la cabeza, aunque Naruto entre risa y dolor se sentó en la fuente agarrándose el estómago.

-¿Y esas marcas? –cuestiono Gaara a Kiba, también refiriéndose a las de Rin.

-Tuvimos Arte –dijo el castaño como si eso fuese a explicar todo.

-¿Matsuri? –pregunto Sasori con un grado de sorpresa en su voz. Todos voltearon, encontrándose con la castaña mirándolos fijamente, con ambas manos atrás amarradas en su espalda, lo que le daba un aspecto infantil y de un poco de nerviosismo. Gaara pasaba los ojos de su amigo a ella, no entendía que estaba pasando.

-Sasori –contesto ella en saludo y luego miro al castaño que se encontraba junto al hiperactivo de su compañero de clase- Hola, Kiba-kun.

El mencionado la saludo con un gesto en la cabeza y luego el ambiente se volvió más tenso, aunque de distintas visiones. Kiba y Naruto notaban como Matsuri y Sasori se sostenían la mirada con furia y hasta tristeza, mientras que Sasuke miraba sorprendido a Gaara, quien no dejaba de mirar a la muchacha.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono el pelirrojo de ojos grises.

-Busco a Rin –respondió Matsuri moviendo su hombro de manera desinteresada a la hora de referirse a él.

Ahí Gaara ato todos los datos _"Ella dijo en clases que era prima de Rin. Eso tiene sentido, por eso conoce al cucho de Kiba y a Sasori, seguro también conoce a Deidara. Rin nunca se separa de ellos tres aunque a veces esta también mucho con nosotros y yo no conoci a Matsuri por ella…"_ pensaba el pelirrojo.

-Estas muy hermosa –dijo Sasori al ver que ella se estaba por ir sin decir otra palabra. Necesitaba que le dé un indicio de que todo estaba bien entre ellos, algo, lo que sea.

-No estás tan mal –contesto ella riéndose mientras se alejaba de ese grupo, con la mirada de Gaara clavada en su nuca.

-¡Espera Matsuri-chan! –grito Kiba mientras comenzó a correr a la castaña para indicarle donde estaba su amiga Rin.

-Hay algo que no estoy entendiendo… -comenzó Naruto mientras llevaba un dedo hacia su mejilla y lo golpeaba levemente mientras pensaba.

-Era mi ex novia –respondió Sasori antes de que alguno de sus amigos hiciera una extraña hipótesis- terminamos hace unos meses, tampoco siento nada por ella bueno si pero…

Gaara levanto una ceja al ver que Sasori los miraba a los tres, como queriendo trasmitir un pensamiento con la mente que al pelirrojo por su molestia le costaba recibir.

-No entiendo –dijo al instante Naruto.

-Dobe… -negó Sasuke con molestia- no quiere que nadie este con ella.

Naruto comenzó a reír mientras se levantaba de la fuente y abrazaba a Gaara con un brazo y a Sasori con el otro.

-Nadie esta con ella dattebayo, de veras. Por algo somos amigos –comento Naruto mientras sonreía.

-Lo sé pero… quería que lo sepan porque se cómo son ustedes –hablo Sasori mientras se encogía de hombros- en las fiestas por el club de rugby ustedes desaparecían y luego habían estado con muchas y Matsuri es así también… yo la conocí por eso.

Gaara no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el comentario de su amigo. De alguna manera le molestaba y mucho.

-¿Tú la quieres? –pregunto Sasuke de golpe.

-Sí, no lo sé –respondio Sasori- todavía me gusta, la quiero pero no estoy enamorado.

-El amor no sirve –dijo Naruto como si hablara de una Ley importante como la de Newton.

-Entonces no hay problema si alguno esta con ella –indico Sasuke- no estás enamorado.

-Bueno, yo… -Sasori iba a refutarle al azabache pero un grito nombrándolo lo distrajo. Al ver de quienes se trataban suspiro- Iré a salvar a Rin de las garras de Deidara y el pervertido de Kiba –antes de irse añadió- ¿Neji y Yahiko?

-Buscaban a Nagato –contestó Gaara entre dientes.

El timbre volvió a sonar indicando que las clases retomaban.

-¡Tenía que pagarle a la vieja! –gritó Naruto mientras golpeaba la cabeza con su mano en señal de olvidadizo.

-¿Qué apostaron? –pregunto Sasuke mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Que Ero-senin volvería para mi primer día de clases pero eso no paso, así que tengo que hacer que me pague esa bruja y que mi pervertido padrino me escuche.

Sasuke negó dispuesto a subir de vuelta al aula pero se sorprendió al ver que Gaara no lo seguía. Al voltear lo vio con los brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente, con mucha molestia.

-¿Qué sucede…

-¿Quieres acostarte con Matusuri? –pregunto, cortándolo, Gaara. Tenía un tono de asombro en su voz. En realidad, lo único que le llamaba su atención era que Sasuke se fijara en otra ya que **ella** había vuelto, pero nunca podías predecir a un Uchiha… bueno, esa frase era lo que repetía sin cesar Itachi.

-No, es bonita pero no –contesto simplemente- sé que tu… no dejabas de mirarla en clase, note que ella tampoco.

Y tras decir esto ambos subieron hablando de otros temas. No necesitaban preguntarse las cosas para saber bien lo que pasaba. Sasuke sabia del enojo del pelirrojo hacia Sasori por tener en su momento a quien Gaara quiere.

* * *

-¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¡Pero… no es justo! –gritaba Naruto mientras era echado de la oficina de la directora. El muchacho estaba con el ceño levemente fruncido y un puchero enorme en su rostro que mostraba lo caprichoso que era.

-El día no termina hasta la noche, Naruto –aclaro tajante la rubia mientras lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Pocas apuestas le salían bien en su vida pero no iba a perder esta cuando todavía tenía horas a su favor.

-Vieja tramposa –farfullo el Uzumaki mientras caminaba por el pasillo para irse al aula.

-¿Qué dijiste mocoso? –grito completamente molesta mientras asomaba su cabeza sobre la puerta para ver donde se encontraba ese muchacho.

Naruto al escuchar ese potente grito comenzó a correr. No quería que lo maten, era tan joven y apuesto para morir… era una de las personas menos modestas que existen.

El ojiazul giro por el pasillo a la izquierda rápidamente luego de subir las escaleras y se sorprendió al llevarse puesto a una persona. La muchacha perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae para atrás pero fue tomada por el Uzumaki. Ambos al mirarse se separaron, como si su contacto quemara.

-Lo siento, Hinata. Venía muy distraído.

-Etto… no te preocupes Naruto… -respondió ella mientras miraba hacia el piso. Cada vez que lo veía una serie de extrañas sensaciones la recorría.

-¿Qué hacías fuera del aula? –cuestiono con reproche el ojiazul provocando que ella elevara la mirada para fulminarlo con sus ojos perla. Ninguno de los dos se acostumbraba a tratarse de esta manera.

-Nada que te importe a ti–respondió Hinata. Sacando ese carácter que era como su padre o incluso Neji, esa manera de ser que Naruto y pocas personas conocían de ella. Tras decir eso comenzó a bajar las escaleras y mientras lo hacía soltaba alguna que otra lagrima. Le dolía tratarse de esa manera con Naruto pero le costaba volver a atrás, a ambos les pasaba esto.

-¡Naruto! –grito una voz cantarina que saco de sus pensamientos al mencionado quien se volteo para encontrarse con una molesta Sakura. La pelirosa lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo por el pasillo, hasta meterlo de un golpe al baño.

-¿Qué haces Sakura-chan? –pregunto el muchacho mientras se separan para mirarla intrigado. Se estaba haciendo el estúpido, sabía lo que ella quería. Pero su encuentro con Hinata lo había afectado.

-Por favor Naruto… -dijo Sakura levemente sonrojada mientras se sacaba el suéter del colegio y le dedicaba una mirada provocativa a su amigo. Pero al empezar a acercarse a él, Naruto coloco su mano delante de ella deteniéndola.

-¿Sakura-chan estas afectada por la llegada de Sasuke?

-Tú no sabes nada –indicó la pelirosa mientras miraba hacia abajo.

 **-No me gusta la gente que se miente a sí misma.**

Sakura abrió los ojos mirándolo sorprendido. Él nunca la rechazaba y de cierta manera esto le molestaba.

-Pensé que esto era un trato de placer mutuo –habló Sakura mirándolo fijamente- tú te desahogas conmigo y yo con vos.

Naruto bajo la mirada.

-Eso lo sé pero el teme…

-¡No todo gira en torno a Sasuke, Naruto! –Chillo ella completamente molesta- Si, he pensado en el pero no es lo único que me molesta y… y… ¡Olvídalo! Iré a hablar con Kiba a ver si el…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Naruto rompió la distancia que había entre ellos para tomarla del rostro y besarla como hacia cuando ellos estaban solos. Sakura lo rodeo con sus brazos por la nunca mientras pegaba todo su cuerpo al de él.

Naruto bajo sus manos y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de ella sin romper el beso que los unia.

 _"A pesar de todo no puedo rechazarla"_ se lamentaba Naruto pero de golpe se separó de ella.

-Sera la ultima vez, Sakura-chan –hablo el rubio mientras la miraba como ella se encontraba colorada y tomando bocanadas de aire- una despedida.

La pelirosa solo asintió mientras con desesperación volvía besarlo con pasión.

* * *

-Hola Shizune-sensei –saludo una ojiperla mientras entraba por la puerta de la enfermería, asomando medio cuerpo.

-Pasa, pasa Hinata –la invito la enfermera. Ella era la secretaria y amiga de más confianza de Tsunade, pero también se encargaba de la enfermería de la escuela en caso de una emergencia. Shizune era bajita y con un cuerpo pequeño, tenía el pelo de color negro corto y lo llevaba atado. Sus ojos eran de un tono negro y sonrió al notar como Hinata no sacaba los ojos del peluche de un cerdo que había en su escritorio. La pelinegra habló- Ella está en la otra habitación –dijo señalando una puerta- puedes verla.

La peliazul asintió mientras se encamino hasta donde le indico. Toco dos veces la puerta, golpeándola con el puño y luego entro. Su hermana, Hanabi Hyuga se encontraba acostada mientras le sonreía. La muchacha de dieciséis la miraba sonriente, mientras se estaba peinando su cabello castaño, el cual lo tenía largo hasta la cintura como Hinata.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –cuestiono la ojiazul mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

-Bien, solo es un dolor de cabeza –hablo Hanabi mientras se acostaba nuevamente en la cama pero sin quitar sus ojos perla de su hermana quien la miraba preocupada. Al notar esto la castaña preguntó- ¿Qué pasa?

-Iremos al médico –hablo firme Hinata- no puede ser que siempre sea así, todo el verano estuviste igual.

-Sos muy exagerada- murmuro Hanabi secamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Si alguien las viera a ambas, exceptuando por los ojos, pensarían que la castaña es hermana de Neji y no de Hinata ya que Hanabi tenía esa misma mirada confiada y fría, que te desafiaba a gritarle y a molestarla, esa mirada seca pero controladora. Mientras que Hinata en su mirada reflejaba lo contrario, temor, dolor, preocupación, duda, ella era mucho más como su tierna madre.

-Tu hermana tiene razón –habló una voz mientras entraba en la habitación. Se trataba de Konohamaru, quien tiene los ojos negros y el pelo marrón corto y en punta. El muchacho miro apenado a su novia y se acercó hasta ella, para sentarse a su lado en la cama y rodearla con un brazo. Al ver a su cuñada sonrió, pero sin borrar esa mirada temerosa dijo- Hinata-chan.

-No tengo nada –indicó Hanabi molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aunque claro no negaba el abrazo de su novio.

-Por supuesto que iras –determino Konohamaru con determinación- desde hace mucho tiempo tienes este dolor interminable de cabezas y los mareos… si quieres voy contigo pero tienes que ir… por favor Hanabi-chan, no quiero seguir asustándome por ti.

La castaña sintió como su temperatura aumento y era porque estaba completamente sonrojada. Con pocas personas podía llegar a ser tierna, y esos eran los más cercanos de su familia pero desde que había conocido a Konohamaru, aun siendo amigos, él lograba que Hanabi mostrara la mejor parte de sí.

-Esta bien.

Hinata pestaño varias veces al ver como su hermana cedía de una manera tan fácil, Hanabi nunca daba el brazo a torcer y ella siendo su hermana tardaba mucho en convencerla de algo. Claro que Neji siempre lo lograba y ahora, Konohamaru, era otro que podía controlar a la bestia imperativa y terca de Hanabi Hyuga.

-Luego hablaremos en casa e iremos. Mamá y papá deben estar preocupados –menciono Hinata mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana quien le sonrió levemente para luego empezar a toser.

-Traeré agua –indicó Konohamaru mientras se iba rápidamente de la habitación.

La ojiperla se paró para golpear levemente la espalda de su hermana.

-Se nota que te ama –menciono Hinata en un tono melancolico.

-Lo se… -dijo una sonriente Hanabi pero al mirar a su hermana noto una tristeza- ¿Hablaste con Naruto?

Hinata simplemente asintió.

-Lo siento mucho, Nee-san.

* * *

-Habría que salir el fin de semana –indico Yahiko mientras miraba al resto de sus amigos quienes asentían ansiosos. Estaban teniendo hora libre porque el profesor no había asistido. El aula se encontraba tranquila ya que muchos no se encontraban presentes, entre ellos: Karin, Fu, Hotaru, Hinata, Chouji y Shino.

-Podríamos ir a bailar –mencionó Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso, desde lo que paso con Sakura no se encontraba tranquilo sino que estaba muy paranoico.

-Hay un nuevo bar que se inaugura este viernes y… -relataba Gaara pero fue interrumpido por un grito femenino.

En la puerta del salón se podía ver a Ino Yamanaka, que traía agarrada en una mano una prueba arrugada por como la apretaba. Tenía una sonrisa enorme que casi no cabía en su rostro. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, llevaba un flequillo y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes además de un excelente y favorecido cuerpo.

-¡Frentesota, pase de año! –grito Ino mientras corría al encuentro con Sakura mientras la abrazaba fuertemente sin soltarla siquiera.

Sakura comenzó a reír ante el comportamiento de su mejor amiga, y Sasuke levanto la vista para observarla mientras sonreía de una manera sincera. La primera en el dia.

-Me alegro por ti, cerda –fue la simple contestación de Sakura mientras la golpeaba en el hombro, en señal de apoyo.

-¡Ya estás en sexto, dattebayo! –grito Naruto mientras la abrazaba.

Muchos la felicitaron a Ino, mientras que otros le daban mensajes morales y esperanzadores –esto último más que nada era Naruto-.

-¿Celebraremos? –pregunto la rubia a lo que su amiga pelirosa la sentencio con la mirada como si acabara de sentenciar su muerte.

-Estaba contando –retomo la charla Gaara mientras miraba a Matsuri- el viernes abre un bar nuevo en el centro, mi hermana estaba vendiendo entradas. Podríamos ir.

Los chicos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí para ver quienes asentían. Se encontraban sentados en ronda con las sillas, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Matsuri, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Yahiko y Suigetsu.

-Excelente –dictamino Naruto mientras asentía- luego le avisaremos a los que faltan.

Ino miraba a todos con una sonrisa y se detuvo al notar como había cambiado Neji. Estaba completamente distinto, el cuerpo más formado, brazos marcados, incluso su rostro se veía diferente y esos ojos perla eran encantadores para cualquiera. Al sentirse observado, Neji miro a Ino y le guiño el ojo. La rubia pestaño rápidamente pero le devolvió el gesto, con una sonrisa coqueta.

-No puedo esperar para salir –índico Neji mientras sonreía arrogante.

-Qué raro a ti no te gustan mucho las fiestas –dijo Tenten mirándolo sorprendida.

-Solo creo que será bueno salir todos juntos –mintió el ojiperla mientras volvía a enfocar su atención en la Yamanaka.

-Hola chicos –hablo un peligris mientras se asomaba por la puerta con la mano extendida como saludo. Algunas de las alumnas presentes chillaron al ver el hermoso rostro de su sensei, esas facciones delicadas, el cabello gris parado en punta dándole un aspecto de desinteresado y desordenado pero con carácter. Sus ojos negros y oscuros que no reflejaban nada en absoluto, aunque tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Se dignó a aparecer! –gritaron todos a la vez mientras lo miraban negando.

-¡Es un pirata! –festejo Ino mientras chillaba y aplaudía mientras Sakura la observaba como lo loca y despistada que era.

-Lo siento por la tardanza, me perdí en el sendero de la vida… -tras decir eso sonrió levemente con vergüenza.

-¡Mentiroso! –grito Naruto a los cuatro vientos mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo, mirándolo con los ojos achinados y exagerados.

-Como sea… En fin, yo seré su profesor de filosofía y psicología… sé que todos lo saben, los que no me conocen nos están esperando en el patio –tras decir esto los miro sonriente- quiero que junten sus cosas y vengan conmigo, haremos una actividad abajo.

El salón quedo vacío en cuestión de segundos.

Matsuri todavía estaba juntando las cosas, estaba completamente agachada mientras inclinaba la cabeza lo más que podía para ver si se olvidaba de algo más abajo del banco. Tomo su bolso y se paró dispuesta a irse pero se sorprendió al tener a alguien atrás mirándola.

-¿Qué haces Gaara? –pregunto ella mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

-Disfrutaba la vista –contesto el pelirrojo como si nada mientras la agarraba de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo.

Matsuri se mordió los labios y luego paso la lengua por estos, lo que hizo que Gaara la apriete con más fuerza contra él.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso.

-A mí me gustas vos –indico ella mientras comenzaba a jugar con su cabello pelirrojo y lo atraía hacia ella pero Gaara se lo impidió. Al notar esto la castaña lo miro extrañada- ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con Sasori?

Matsuri se sorprendió por la pregunta pero a su vez se la esperaba, ella también estaba asombrada porque ambos chicos se conozcan.

-No crei que lo conocieras, tampoco que vinieras aqui –tras decir esto se encogió de hombros- Yamato me dijo que buscara un tutor para ponerme al dia ya que nunca tuve clase de ambiente y esas cosas… ¿Querrías ser mi maestro?

-Claro –contesto sonriendo.

-Gracias Gaara-sensei.

Luego de eso ambos terminaron con la distancia mientras empezaban a besarse como habían hecho aquella noche en el verano.

* * *

Sasuke subía por las escaleras maldiciendo el hecho de haberse olvidado su cuadernillo en el salón. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se paró en seco al escuchar unos sollozos. Se asomó al baño de mujeres y vio como Sakura estaba de espaldas a él, sentada en el suelo, con el rostro escondido en sus piernas. Su cabello rosado caía como cascada por su espalda y hacia que luzca hermosa a pesar de estar así.

El Uchiha se acercó más y apoyo su mano en el hombro de ella para darle confianza pero Sakura automáticamente al sentir un contacto se alejó, se había asustado y eso se notaba por su mirada.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto tajante ella, rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y se levantó para mirarlo a la cara. Ya tenía el mismo aspecto de la mañana, frio.

-Solo quería ayudarte, ver que estés bien.

-¡Vete! –Chilló ella- ¿No crees que ya es tarde? –cuestiono la muchacha mientras lo miraba dolida, Sasuke podía notar ese sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos cristalinos. Sabía que ella intentaba no llorar porque estaba el.

-No seas molestas.

-Eras mi mejor amigo –explico Sakura con odio- me dejaste de lado, como hicieron todos. No mereces estar en mi vida, solo vete con Karin y déjame tranquila –suspiro y añadió secamente- Vete, o acaso ¿Se perdió algo?

-Tu encanto –respondió el rápidamente, dejando que las palabras salieran de su boca sin filtro.

Sakura quedo completamente sorprendida al escucharlo.

-Pues, alguien muy estúpido me hizo ser como soy –respondió ella mientras comenzaba a caminar para irse de su lugar. Rápidamente Sasuke la agarró del brazo, con fuerza, sacándole un leve gemido de sorpresa.

-¿Tan importante para que cambies? –cuestiono secamente, mirándola enojado. Notando como sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo particular, sino que no reflejaban nada más que dolor. Sus facciones seguían siendo delicadas y finas, logrando que tenga un rostro precioso.

-No te importa –contesto Sakura mientras de un tirón le corrió la mano al azabache, para luego correrlo con un leve empujón- ¿Puedes irte, Uchiha?

-Hmn –Sasuke suspiro- ¿Qué pasó con esa chica tierna, buena y completamente molesta?

-Deja atrás el pasado. No ganas nada viviendo ahí –respondió Sakura- lo que haya pasado ya no importa.

-Si te afecta me importa –contesto Sasuke mientras se sorprendía a si mismo de haber dicho hecho.

-Sí, claro –respondio Sakura mientras comenzaba a alejarse- Me hubiera gustado que contestaras algunas de mis llamadas en estos años… después de varios meses deje de insistirte. No sé porque ahora me buscas, Sasuke.

El azabache se quedó congelado en su lugar mirándola como se alejaba. No entendía que estaba pasando y menos lo que le ocurría a Sakura para que haya cambiado de esa manera tan radical, eso no le gustaba nada… y menos nunca haber estado enterado de esas llamadas.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Quizá el amor sea simplemente eso: El gesto de acercarse y olvidarse... cada uno permanece siendo el mismo... pero hay dos cuerpos que se funden..."**

* * *

 _Jueves_

-Ya está el desayuno –dijo Matsuri mientras se comenzaba a abrochar la camisa, la cual estaba abierta dejando ver su ropa interior. La muchacha tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras esperaba a que las tostadas estén listas. Tomó un plato blanco de la alacena y colocó el pan en este, para luego ir hasta la mesa y dejarlo ahí. Al volver a la cocina para llevar ambos cafés se volteo cuando escucho unos pasos atrás suyo.

Gaara se encontraba enfrente de ella, mientras se acomodaba su despeinado cabello y la miraba con diversión. El pelirrojo, quien se encontraba en cuero, se acercó lentamente hasta Matsuri sin sacar los ojos de ella. Al llegar a su lado, comenzó a besarla fogosamente y de una manera dominante, mostrándole que le pertenecía. La castaña no se oponía, se encontraba perfecta en los brazos de Gaara que la rodeaban además de estar besándolo. Pero, Matsuri se separó al sentir como le desabrochaba la camisa.

-Vamos a llegar tarde –dictamino la castaña mientras se mordía el labio, estaba colorada y ansiosa pero intentaba contenerse porque si no faltaría al colegio por quedarse con él. Aunque la idea era muy tentadora.

-Es mi camisa, solo la quiero –explico Gaara molestándola y quitándosela lentamente.

-Jum –se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos- entonces iré a cambiarme –tras decir eso se alejó de él mientras se movía seductoramente, ya que solo traía ese conjunto de encaje negro.

Gaara gruño por lo bajo y fue a seguirla por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación de Matsuri, en donde entro derecho hacia la muchacha para tirarla en la cama, acorralada en un beso. La castaña sonreía entre los mimos y lo rodeo con las piernas en la cintura, para empujarlo levemente y quedar ella encima de él.

-Hay… que ir a desayunar –dijo la castaña entre jadeos ya que Gaara la estaba acariciando en la espalda además de besar con mucho énfasis su cuello, sabía que a Matusri eso le encantaba.

-Estoy antojado de otra cosa –sentencio el muchacho, quien luego de decir eso fue besado por una eufórica castaña.

* * *

-¡Buenos días, Naruto! –grito Kushina cuando veía como su hijo entraba a la cocina. La mujer de larga cabellera roja sonreía con ternura ante su no tan pequeño retoño mientras se acercaba a él para agarrarle las mejillas- Agugugu –menciona entre risas para terminar con un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

-¡No soy un niño, mamá! –chilló enojado Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, como un digno muchacho de casi dieciocho años haría.

-Ambos lo son –menciono Minato, quien estaba sentado al costado de su hijo, con su taza de café en mano mientras leía el diario. Él era un hombre con facciones hermosas y delicadas, sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul como su hijo además de ese mismo tono de cabello. El presidente de Hokage´s Company sonrío temeroso a su mujer cuando vio que ella le gruñía levemente y, antes de que lo maten, añadió- Tu no, mi sol.

Kushina Uzumaki sonrió satisfecha a su marido, para luego ver a su hijo y sacarle la lengua completamente victoriosa pero rápidamente dejo ese gesto al ver como Naruto estaba serio y parecía que iba a llorar. Automáticamente la pelirroja se sentó frente a los hombres más importantes de su vida, para tomar de la mano al menor de ellos.

-¿Naruto? –pregunto con duda mientras intentaba mantener la calma, muchas ideas le venían a la mente… una vez soñó que se despertaría con la noticia que sería abuela y la ha esperado desde entonces.

-El otro día aposte con la vieja bruja –indico el rubio con pesar mientras notaba la boca desencajada de su madre por el impacto mientras que Minato había volteado hacia el para que queden frente a frente.

-¿Cuánto? –cuestiono su padre mirándolo con mucho reproche.

-Bueno… yo… -dudaba Naruto, pero al final le entrego el papel arrugado que tenía en su bolsillo. Al final de todo el discurso que había preparado, el rubio anoto grande la cifra para Tsunade.

Minato tomó el papel y automáticamente se cayó para atrás, con los ojos bien abiertos ante la sorpresa.

-¡Kyaaaa, dattebane! –Chillo Kushina haciendo que ambos la miren asustados y horrorizados- ¡Queria un nieto!

Naruto negó rotundamente ante el pedido de su madre y le saco el papel a su madre para entregárselo a ella, quien al ver la cifra lo tiro al piso desinteresada. Minato asintió ante la actitud de su mujer y siguió tomando su café, intentando contener esas ganas de matar a su único hijo.

-¿Eh? –cuestiono Naruto mientras pasaba su mirada de su padre a su madre, quienes lo ignoraban completamente. El muchacho se paró rápidamente de la silla y golpeo la mesa con ambas manos, siendo el héroe dramático de su imaginación- ¿Qué sucede, dattebayo? ¡Tenemos que…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que su madre le pego fuertemente en la nuca, haciéndolo callar y tragarse ese potente grito de dolor.

-Tienes que aprender a ser más responsable, hijo –indico Minato mientras levantaba un dedo indicando el número uno- esa es la regla fundamental del éxito, nunca llegaras a ser Hokage sino.

 _"No tiene importancia eso"_ suspiro Kushina pero al ver a su hijo vio como salían lágrimas y respiraba de una manera rápida y tosca se dio cuenta que su marido no era el único obsesionado con eso.

-¡Tienes razón papá! ¡Ya sé que hare! –Grito a los cuatro vientos- ¡Le pediré disculpas a la vieja Tsunade!

-¡No, baka! –chillo Kushina molesta por que Minato no podía ir directo al grano y porque su hijo no entendía exactamente todo- Buscaras un empleo, así ganaras responsabilidad y dinero para tu apuesta fallida.

-¡No es justo! –susurro Naruto mientras su padre le daba el diario para que leyera las secciones de trabajo. El muchacho bajo la cabeza dolorido por esa humillación tan grande pero la levanto al escuchar como alguien le silbaba.

-¡Viejo pervertido! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

-No soy un pervertido... ¡Soy un súper pervertido! –explico el hombre de unos cincuenta años mientras sonreía de forma ladina. Sus ojos son pequeños y de color negro, mientras que tiene una gran y extensa cabellera de color blanco que lo hace resaltar completamente. Luego, en el rostro tenía dos líneas rojas hechas en la cara, al costado de ambas mejillas. El hombre era de contextura grande, y los demás al estar sentados parecía que presenciaban a un gigante.

-Eso explica los restos de lápiz labial –indico Kushina, siempre pasaba lo mismo- ¡Deja de pervertir a mi hijo, maldito Jiraiya!

-¡No me golpees! –grito mientras se cubría con su brazo el rostro.

-¡Así se hace dattebayo! –festejo Naruto al ver como su madre golpeo en el rostro al peliblanco haciendo que su nariz se hinchara y parezca roja, tal como la de un gran sapo. El rubio rio y luego añadió- ¡Te lo mereces!

-¿De qué hablas, muchacho?

-Aposto con Tsunade-sama –hablo Minato quien estaba intentando mantenerse ajeno y aparte de las peleas y discusiones matutinas.

-Le dije que tu no llegarías el lunes y bueno… ella lo contrario, obviamente.

Jiraiya comenzó a reírse para luego acariciar la cabeza de su sobrino, como si fuera un niño o una mascota completamente inocente.

-Tonto, siempre vengo para tu primer día –dijo para luego sentarse enfrente de Minato con una sonrisa.

* * *

Konohamaru iba subiendo las escaleras del instituto de una manera aflojerada. Estaba demasiado cansado y abatido. Para ser la primera semana de clases ya lo habían llenado de cosas, con la excusa de que el año que viene no iba a hacer nada. El castaño estaba frustrado mientras avanzaba y pensaba acerca de los verbos en inglés.

De pronto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y el muchacho se frenó en las escaleras para tomar al móvil de su bolsillo. Al ver la pantalla se extrañó pero contesto.

-¿Sucede algo, Hanabi? –pregunto dudoso al escuchar una exclamación por parte de su novia.

-Siento el grito –se disculpó la castaña con una leve voz- estoy llegando tarde y entre en crisis como…

-Siempre –termino de decir la frase Konohamaru mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de la escalera para poder hablar tranquilo con ella. Al escuchar una risa nerviosa de su novia le pregunto- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, no –contesto rápidamente como si esperara esa pregunta- Hinata está muy resfriada, vino tarde anoche y no se siente bien. Estuve haciéndole un té y se me paso el tiempo –suspiro- ¿Podrías decirle a la hermosa de Pakura que llegare tarde?

-Claro, lo hare –se despidió Konohamaru al escuchar el timbre que indicaba el inicio de la primera hora.

Pakura era su profesora de inglés, quien tenía cierto odio hacia Hanabi y eso se debía por el potente carácter de la muchacha ya que nunca se quedaba callada ante nada, como pasaba con Neji Hyuga.

-Vamos al aula –habló una voz demasiado fina a su costado y al voltear vio como pasaba su profesora. La mujer de unos veinticinco años tenía el pelo verde oscuro con algunas muchas rosa claro, y unos grandes ojos color beige. Llevaba todo su largo cabello atado en un gran rodete dejando caer solo leves mechones. Tenía una mueca de disgusto en el rostro y llevaba un kimono violeta oscuro.

-Hai –contesto Konohamaru, mientras volvía a repetir la lista de los verbos en su cabeza. Siempre odiaba esa materia por que le costaba y Pakura no lo hacía más simple.

El castaño siguió a su profesora y, cuando fue a la derecha para ir a su aula se sorprendió de ver al primo de Hanabi hablando muy seriamente con Ino Yamanaka, la muchacha que había rendido junto a él Historia.

Al sentir que los observaban, el Hyuga levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Konohamaru.

-Neji –saludó el con una leve inclinación de cabeza para luego pasar por el lado de ambos y entrar a su salón.

El mencionado repitió el mismo gesto mientras le dedico una leve sonrisa, la cual se borró cuando volvió a estar solo con la rubia. La cara de desprecio que tenia era insuperable, parecía que alguien acabara de golpearlo o algo por ese estilo. Pero, simplemente, Neji no podía contener la idea de que Ino sea tan insistente.

-Ya te he dicho que fue un error –volvió a repetir por quinta vez la frase mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿El beso del otro día no significo nada? –cuestiono la rubia completamente molesta y al gritarlo, Neji la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la jalo para acercarla más a él.

-Cállate. Fue un simple rose, sin importancia o sentimiento. Acéptalo, Ino –indico Neji Hyuga mientras la soltaba bruscamente- Mira, no quería confundirte ni nada, el lunes tuve un mal día y solo por eso te bese pero ahora está todo más claro. No te quiero a ti.

Ino levanto la mano para pegarle un cachetazo pero fue frenada por el brazo del castaño, quien le sostenía la molesta mirada.

-Quiero que volvamos a lo de antes –susurro la rubia a punto del llanto. No aguantaba verlo con otra y menos si esa era Tenten, no tenía ningún problema con la castaña pero a Neji no quería compartirlo- fuimos novios.

-¡A los doce! –Chillo molesto Neji entre dientes- solo nos dimos un beso en aquel momento, no era nada serio. Duramos un día.

-Insensible –dijo Ino mientras se tiraba a sus brazos, abrazándolo por sorpresa mientras apoyaba todo su cuerpo contra el castaño haciendo que queden contra la pared.

-¡Mierda! ¡La hora que es! –grito una voz que hizo que Neji reaccionara alejando a Ino de su lado, aunque la muchacha tenia las uñas clavadas en su brazo, por lo cual aun así quedaron bastante cerca.

Por el pasillo apareció Hanabi, tocándose la cabeza mientras hablaba sola por lo bajo y venía con la cabeza agachada pensando. De pronto levanto la mirada para toparse con su primo y la Yamanaka. El ceño fruncido no tardó en aparecer en la ojiperla que miraba con molestia a ambos.

-Espero que no sea lo que creo –simplemente dijo mirando a Neji de una manera penetrante y con furia mientras comenzó a avanzar.

-No tiene que importante lo que hacemos –intervino Ino mientras la miraba con superioridad, poniéndose derecha y apoyándose contra la pared cerca de Neji, remarcando su cuerpo con la pose provocativa.

-Las perras como tú y Haruno me importan poco –explico la castaña mientras se encogia de brazos queriéndole restarle importancia _. "Le va a doler más si la desprecio que si la golpeo. Extrañas mujeres chillones"_ pensaba Hanabi.

Ino soltó un chillido ofensivo mientras era corrida por la prima de Neji para pasar. Pero, antes de seguir Hanabi se volteo a ambos para mirarlos molesta.

-Pero si te metes con mi familia me importa –completo su frase para seguir caminando hasta el salón. Tanto Neji como Ino la miraban, ambos con distintos pensamientos y el castaño reacciono cuando vio a su prima tambalearse contra la pared.

-Hanabi-chan –habló al instante mientras se movia de una forma rápida para llegar a su lado. La levanto un poco, ya que estaba media caída sosteniéndose, y volteo a verla. Estaba mucho más pálida de lo común pero, antes de que Neji pueda preguntarle ella se alejó de él.

-Luego hablamos, en el recreo –determino Hanabi mientras entraba su aula y daba un fuerte portazo.

-Vete Ino –indico Neji mientras se volteaba para ir al salón. No quería verla, ya había aclarado que no quería nada con la rubia pero que su prima lo haya visto y se imagine todo lo hacía sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Pero vamos al mismo salón –menciono dudosa- y…

-¿Crees que me importa? –Cuestiono tajante- Vete

* * *

-Eso es todo mocosos –hablo una mujer quien estaba con ambos brazos apoyados al costado de su cintura. Su cabello era de un tono violeta oscuro, casi morado, el cual tenía atado en una alta coleta. Sus ojos son de un tono castaño claro, los cuales intimidaban con su mirada y locura. Ella usaba una camiseta media transparente, al cual dejaba ver su brasier, una pollera marrón y un saco beige. Llevaba unos zapatos negros y altos, lo que la hacían parecer más grande de lo que en realidad era. Su nombre era Anko Mitashari, la profesora de Genética del instituto. Al ver como sus alumnos la miraban sorprendidos ella añadió- Si, pueden usar los próximos diez minutos libres para lo que quieran.

Un leve festejo vino por parte de los alumnos, no porque no estén emocionados sino porque saben que Anko se enojara y les sacara ese hermoso y preciado premio.  
Sakura se levantó de su asintió al ver como Naruto estaba solo sentado ya que Sasuke se había ido al baño. La pelirosa aprovecho su oportunidad y se sentó a su lado. Al verla, el rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ya que ella lo había estado evitando.

-Perdóname por todo –habló Sakura dudosa mientras tenía sus ojos jade fijos en el suelo- yo me aproveche de que tu gustabas de mí y por eso me acostaba contigo, yo soy…

-Sakura-chan, basta –la corto Naruto con su comprensiva y cálida voz- no fue tu culpa ni nada, al contrario… yo hizo lo mismo aun sabiendo que el teme te quería y no me importo.

Esa última frase hizo suspirar a Sakura. Sabía todo lo que habían provocado ellos al tener esos encuentros.

-Lastimamos a Hinata, pasara lo mismo con Sasuke –rompió el silencio Sakura y luego miro al rubio con una sonrisa- pero lo merezco.

Naruto se la quedo observando seriamente. Ella había cambiado bastante, ya no era la niña buena e impulsiva, lo único que Sakura conservaba del pasado era ese odioso carácter y mano dura, ya que siempre resolvía sus problemas basándose en la violencia bruta y era triunfadora.

-Somos amigos, yo no diré nada –tras decir eso, Naruto colocó su mano derecha sobre su corazón, en señal de juramento. Sonrió con ternura a su mejor amiga- No quiero que sufras lo que yo pase.

Al escucharlo, Sakura rompió la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazo con fuerza. No entendía como por todos sus errores aun así Naruto siempre estaba a su lado compensándola cuando claramente no lo merecía. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos pero la pelirosa intentaba contener lo más que podía. No quería llamar la atención de todos.

-Perdóname, perdóname –susurraba Sakura entre dientes mientras sentía como Naruto la abrazaba aún más fuerte para que ella se calmara.

El timbre del recreo hizo que ambos se separaran y al hacerlo sonrieron con ternura y nostalgia. La muchacha iba a decir algo pero fue callada por el potente grito de Karin.

-¡Esos no fueron diez minutos! –grito molesta mientras saltaba sobre su lugar. Todos le dieron la razón a la pelirroja, cosa que la hizo sentir completamente importante e inteligente.

-Ups, mi error –dijo Anko sin un gramo de culpa mientras se iba riéndose del aula. Adoraba molestar a esos gusanos… digo, alumnos.

Tenten negaba la cabeza divertida pero luego borro su sonrisa y fue remplazada por una mueca de disgusto. Hinata no había asistido a clases y por ende, la castaña quería que su novio se siente con ella pero Neji tampoco nunca apareció. Estaba preocupada por si había pasado algo con Hanabi o incluso a su novio, en si a cualquiera de los Hyuga. Ellos eran como su segunda familia, los adoraba y no soportaría que les haya ocurrido una desgracia.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar para bajar al patio pero cuando vio al castaño entrar se quedó quieta. Neji se acercó hasta ella y puso la mochila al lado de la silla de su novia. Al ver esa mirada extraña que tenía Tenten, el muchacho Hyuga se alarmo así que decidió ver que ocurría con ella.

-¿Estas bien? –cuestiono.

-Hai… hai… -contesto dudosa, lo veía distinto y más con ella. Toda la semana habían estado medio distanciados pero era algo mutuo. Habia una disconformidad en la pareja que necesitaban hablar pero ninguno daba el pie para comenzar esa charla- ¿Ocurrió algo? Digo, porque entraste tarde…

-Me quede hablando con Hanabi –mintió Neji mientras procesaba otra mentira. La verdad era que estuvo todas las dos primeras horas en el patio del colegio, sentado, solo pensando en lo que él quería de verdad. Pero aun había muchas ideas por aclarar. Al ver que su novia estaba aún expectante añadió- Hinata falto al colegio por un resfriado y… ambos llegamos tarde. No queríamos entrar por media hora.

-Oh –dijo ella. No se había tragado ese cuento y la mirada la delataba. Su ceño fruncido y apretaba con fuerza sus labios. Tanto Neji como Hanabi eran una de las personas más responsables que ella conocía, era imposible que no quisieran entrar tarde además del hecho de que el Hyuga no vivía con sus primas.

Sin decir nada Tenten se fue a paso rápido del salón mientras se mostraba molesta y dolida. Neji suspiro, no sabía que hacer ni como afrontar todo. Vio como Sasuke lo estaba observando así que se acercó hasta él.

-¿Me acompañas a buscar a mi prima? –cuestiono Neji con mirada despectiva mientras fruncía el ceño.

Sasuke asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo de la derecha. El salón de quinto año estaba en la otra punta comparado con su aula. Al llegar ahí, ambos callados sin decir una palabra, el castaño golpeo la puerta levemente en señal de permiso. Le resultaba raro que la profesora todavía este con los alumnos y por las dudas había que ser respetuoso. Solo podían ocurrir dos probabilidades, sexo en el aula o de verdad estaba ahí la docente.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Pakura, la detestable y odiosa profesora de inglés. La mueca de desagrado de la mujer se hizo presente al ver como se trata de Neji _"irrespetuoso"_ Hyuga, como ella lo llamaba.

-¿Mi prima ha bajado? –Contesto con una pregunta- quería saber cómo se siente.

-Están en un examen de repaso pero hemos empezado tarde asi que no bajaran al recreo hasta que esté terminado.

Sin decir más Pakura les cerró a ambos la puerta en la cara y se hizo notoria la molestia en ambos muchachos. Sasuke gruño por lo bajo al igual que Neji.

-¿Me dirás que te pasa? –Cuestiono el azabache mientras lo miraba con reproche- No hay que ser un genio para notar tu incomodidad con Ino y Tenten.

-Cuando hayas logrado calmar tus hormonas y sentimientos hacia Sakura hablamos –contesto rápidamente.

-Hmn –soltó Sasuke Uchiha- Idiota.

* * *

En el recreo se encontraban todos los varones conversando acerca de la salida que habían acordado desde el inicio de la semana. La mayoría solo pensaba en eso, son hombres y los que más ansiaban era ir de casería… bailar, querían ir a bailar. Por supuesto.

-No tengo ganas de salir –fue el simple y seco comentario de Sasuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba más molesto a sus amigos. Desde hacía prácticamente tres días se había negado rotundamente a las relaciones sociales, no quería tener que ver nada con nadie. Incluso ahora quería irse de allí y no entendía exactamente porque. Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho y eso lo irritaba completamente.

Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras miraba a su azabache amigo que se encontraba sentado a su lado, para luego dirigir su cabeza hacia los demás –que se encontraban parados observándolos- y habló entre labios _"Es un teme, déjenlo"._

Neji al entender hizo una sonrisa de costado, mientras que Yahiko soltó una carcajada como Suigetsu por esa actitud tan infantil que tenía su rudo y arisco amigo.

-Hmn –murmuro el Uchiha mientras se levantaba y al ver como Naruto estaba dispuesto a seguirlo inclino una mano hacia él, en señal de que se detenga cosa que molesto al rubio. Al instante al azabache habló- Solo hare una llamada, no me molestes dobe.

El joven Uzumaki gruño por lo bajo para caminar en dirección contraria a donde había ido el Uchiha, aunque claro, todos menos Sasuke vieron como luego de unos cuantos pasos Naruto giraba para comenzar a seguir a su mejor amigo.

-Es increíble su amistad… son dos gotas de agua –menciono Suigetsu con una risa mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-No tanto –menciono Yahiko mientras ladeaba la cabeza pensando. El pelinaranja abrió la boca para explicar su pensamiento acerca de lo que pensaba sobre Sasuke y Naruto pero un grito de disgusto salió de sus labios al sentir como alguien se le tiraba encima. No tardo en enderezarse y tomar a esa muchacha de los brazos para quitarla de su espalda. Al terminar no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido- Déjame, Fu.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Que aburrido eres! –exclamó completamente molesta para luego voltearse a Neji, completamente coqueta y luego le guiño el ojo lo cual hizo que el castaño se enderezara.

-Pierdes el tiempo con él, preciosa –habló Suigetsu en su oído mientras la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola hacia su lado. Pero ella rápidamente se quitó sacándole la lengua.

-Estuve mucho contigo, ya me aburriste –explico de mala gana la peliverde mientras miraba hacia Yahiko suplicante, con ambas manos juntas como si rezara y se arrodillo en el suelo- ¡Por favor, Yahiko-kun!

-No me llames así –fue la clara contestación del pelinaranja mientras pasaba a su lado con indiferencia, para sentarse en donde estaba Sasuke hacia unos minutos.

 _"¿Acaso ese es el lugar de los reprimidos sociales?"_ Pensaba Neji mientras una gotita de sudor caia por su nuca al ver la mirada de enfado que le dedico Yahiko al notar su sonrisa.

-Podrías tratarla con más delicadeza –indico una calmada y a la vez gruesa voz llamando la atención de todos los presentes, menos la del joven que estaba en el suelo. Al voltear la mayoría notaron que se trataba de Nagato, un muchacho pelirrojo que usaba su cabello largo y con flequillo, tapándole uno de sus ojos los cuales eran de un lindo y claro color violeta. Sus facciones eran algo tosca, y el muchacho era bastante flaco para su edad. Lo habían operado de una hernia hacia poco pero la falta de alimentos en esos meses lo afectó bastante.

-¡Escucha a tu amigo, desconsiderado! –gritó Fu mientras comenzaba a saltar en su lugar como una niña caprichosa a la cual no le habían comprado su helado preferido.

Yahiko sonrió al mirar a Nagato, pero al dirigirse a la peli verde frunció el ceño.

-Ya te lo he explicado. No me gustas, acéptalo. No puedo estar contigo, tengo novia.

-¡Déjala así puedes! –un aura brillante rodeo a Fu mientras armaba una amplia sonrisa como si hubiera resulto un problema existencial de Kakashi, como porque llega siempre tarde.

-No quiero estar contigo –explico mientras se levantaba de su lugar para ir hasta su mejor amigo, al cual le hizo una seña para que se fueran pero antes de avanzar voltearon a la muchacha- **Tengo una novia, la respeto y amo.** No me molestes o ella te molestara a ti cuando vuelva.

-Mierda –gruñó Neji mientras apretaba los puntos, para sentarse de golpe en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que intimidaba hasta podría matar con ella. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a preguntarle qué le sucedía, era mejor no morir por las expresiones y contestaciones del Hyuga.

-Pensé que Yahiko era gay –menciono Karin llegando al lado de su primo y de su gran amiga. Al tener la mirada de ambos, tal como ella quería, siguió hablando- No ha estado con ninguna chica del colegio, no le creo su mentira de la novia. Es una excusa barata, ¿verdad baka?

Suigetsu se tocó el pecho con una expresión afligida mientras abría la boca con sorpresa, como si no creyera que le hablaban a él.

-Nunca he visto a su novia –explico el peliblanco- Se mudó hace un año, sé que se juntan a verse pero nosotros no…

El muchacho no termino de hablar ya que Fu colocó un dedo suyo sobre los labios de él. Suigetsu la miro divertido.

-Luego de la salida del bar, te comprobare que son mentiras –menciono la peliverde pero antes de que pueda decir otra palabra fue jalada por una pelirroja molesta e irrita. El peliblanco al notar esa extraña actitud de su prima comenzó a seguirlos, Karin era muy irritante y caprichosa pero no entendía porque se llevaba a Fu de esa manera.

-Si serán idiotas… -pensaba Neji en voz alta para luego soltar un suspiro e inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la pared.

 _"Se nota a distancia que Yahiko está enamorado. Yo tendría que haberle dicho eso mismo a Ino hoy, pero algo esta distinto en mi relación con Tenten… la amo pero, hay cosas que aclarar"_ largo un frustrante suspiro y luego inclino la cabeza hacia delante mostrando una extraña sonrisa _"ahora entiendo porque Sasuke siempre se coloca aquí, es una buena vista"_ pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a un árbol de cerezos que se podía observar a lo lejos del patio del instituto donde se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Sakura Haruno.

* * *

-Vamos… vamos… -se repetia Sasuke mientras miraba el teléfono nuevamente y marcaba el número de teléfono por novena vez. Estaba desesperado, no quería subir al aula y esperar hasta salir de clases. Habia tardado en llamarlo ya que noto como Naruto lo seguía por el patio, de esta manera hizo un gran zigzag para esquivarlo.

En otro lado de la ciudad, no precisamente tan lejos pero tampoco cerca se encontraba un azabache acostado en la hierba del patio de la universidad. Vio cómo su amiga le tendía un celular y curioso lo tomo, al ver como aparecía la foto de su hermano se asombró, no sabía porque Temari tenía el número de su pequeño hermano.

Itachi abrió la boca para preguntar pero no pudo ya que la muchacha le hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano.

-Es tu teléfono –explico con tono obvio. Sabaku No Temari era una muchacha rubia con un gran cuerpo, era favorecida por unas hermosas curvas y anchas caderas, que quedaban con la perfección con el gran busto de ella. Ella llevaba el cabello rubio siempre atado en coletas, y hoy lo tenía separado por cuatro de las mismas. Sus ojos son de un color verde azulado los cuales resaltaba con un mínimo maquillaje. Temari siguió moviendo su abanico, ella era una persona de tener mucho calor, mientras miraba molesto a su mejor amigo. De golpe cerro su abanico y se lo tiro fuertemente al pecho de Itachi para mirarlo irritada –Atiende de una jodida vez, idiota.

El joven Uchiha salió de su estado de desconcierto mientras pestañaba varias veces. Deslizo su pulgar por la pantalla y se llevó rápidamente el celular a su odio, atendiendo la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasukito? –Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina la cual se borró al escuchar la respiración molesta de su hermano pequeño por la otra línea- ¿Otuoto?

-Hace diez minutos te estos llamando, Itachi –indico secamente el menor de la familia mientras tomaba aire para no tirar el celular contra la pared más cerca que tenía. Seguramente si su hermano no lo atendía lo hubiera hecho.

Al notar esa molestia en su hermano, Itachi Uchiha se sorprendió. Era de saber, para los conocidos, que Sasuke era una persona impaciente e irritable fácilmente pero notaba algo distinto en él. Un nerviosismo mezclado con dolor o angustia, no sabía que era pero notaba como su hermano no tan pequeño se contenía para no gritarle y sabía, que apretaba los puños por la furia que sentía al escucharlo gruñir.

-Bueno que pasa…

-¿Tu sabias de las llamadas de Sakura? –cuestiono de golpe Sasuke cortándolo por completo y a la vez desconcertándolo. Sabía que aquella pelirosa en su época fue muy importante para su hermano, bueno, ellos dos con Naruto eran mejores amigos pero desde que Sasuke se había ido del colegio el nombre de Sakura Haruno solo era una mención en la casa Uchiha, mientras que el joven rubio seguía apareciendo por ese fuerte vínculo con su hermano… además de que todos los sábados ellos dos iban a jugar sus partidos con el club. Los pensamientos de Itachi se cortaron al escuchar como del otro lado de la línea se reian de una manera forzada- No sé por qué no me sorprende que tú supieras yo…

-Eso no es verdad, Sasuke –explico de golpe Itachi, mostrándose levemente sospechoso aunque reconoce que su silencio fue extraño. Tomo aire y añadió- ¿Quieres que lo hablemos en casa?

Un silencio se hizo presente en el otro lado del teléfono e Itachi estaba con su atención completa allí. Sonrio al escuchar como su hermano suspiraba pero casi se le cae el celular al escuchar el grito de Temari.

-¡Shikamaru-baka! –grito enérgicamente la rubia mientras se acomodaba su flequillo que le quedaba de lado, debido a su rayada en el medio, partiéndose a la mitad.

-¡Sh! –indico Itachi con una mueca de desagrado mientras tomaba rápidamente el celular- ¿Qué me dijiste, otuoto?

-Hmn –fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

-Pense que no te interesaba Haruno –menciono el primogénito mayor mientras se apoyaba contra el árbol, a la vez que sonreía interesado.

-Nunca dejo de importarme Sakura –explico con tono obvio pero que a la vez le habia costado pronunciar- Y necesito saber porque nunca me llego ninguna llamada de ella.

Itachi suspiro. No creía que la pelirosa le haya mentido a su hermano, no le encontraba sentido. Pero tampoco le veía un propósito a que sus padres de involucren en las relaciones de Sasuke considerando que los Uchiha con los Haruno nunca tuvieron mala relación.

-Te ayudare –dictamino Itachi con una voz de vengador mientras sonreía a la vez con satisfacción- hermano tonto, cuenta con mi ayuda.

-Gracias.

Tras decir eso, Sasuke corto y dejo a un muy impactado Itachi del otro lado. Quien se esperaba que su hermano le contestara su bobo insulto, era muy reaccionario pero simplemente solo le agradeció. _"Se nota que está desesperado"_ pensaba.

-Dejame en paz, problemática –menciono Nara Shikamaru mientras saludaba con un leve movimiento a Itachi, quien le devolvió el gesto. El recién llegado llevaba su cabello negro un poco más corto que el Uchiha y lo tenía atado en una coleta más alta si los comparamos. Su expresión era serena y desinteresada, con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Tenía los ojos marrones, los cuales mostraban un completo cansancio.

-Hace mucho que no salimos los tres juntos –explico Temari mientras tomaba a ambos de los brazos con una sonrisa ladina.

-Es porque son una completa molestia –indico Shikamaru mientras se acomodaba su pendiente de la oreja, llevaba el mismo en la otra.

-Solo lo dices porque tienes novia –chillo molesta la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba para otro lado de manera desinteresada.

-Es mi amiga con derecho… además nosotros hacemos cosas divertidas, no puedo hacer eso con ustedes –dijo Shikamaru mientras le sonría especialmente a Temari, quien en cualquier momento se tiraría a matarlo. Itachi los miraba nervioso, no quería presenciar una de sus tantas peleas pero para su desgracia los ex novios recién habían comenzado.

* * *

El timbre del recreo indicaba el fin del mismo. Los alumnos comenzaron a subir, más que nada los de primer año. Por lo general los futuros egresados lo hacían a lo último y a regañadas, pero ese no era el caso de Gaara, quien bufaba a medida que se acercaba a su aula con unos trabajos en mano. Se habia encontrado en el recreo con Anko-sensei quien le grito que le entregara las fotocopias a sus compañeros como tarea porque si no "le patearía el culo", esas fueron sus palabras textuales.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta del aula y se sorprendió al ver que había gente ahí. Estaba Tenten sentada en su fila mientras hablaba con el callado Utakata y la llamativa Hotaru. Pero, lo que llamo completamente la atención del muchacho fue la presencia de Matsuri quien se encontraba junto su ex novio, más precisamente con su gran amigo Sasori.

Gaara no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y rápidamente se fue del aula dando un portazo.

-¿Entonces? –cuestiono Sasori.

-Nuestra relación no era más que sexo y encuentros… te quiero y lo sabes –explico Matsuri nerviosa mientras se acomodaba el cabello- pero, no sería lo mismo. Estoy… interesada en otro.

Sasori pestaño al escucharla.

-¿No es el mismo con el que me engañaste, o si?

La castaña estuvo a punto de contestar automáticamente que era verdad eso pero pensó que si un día la veía junto a Gaara sería un problema para ellos siendo amigos. Soltó un suspiro y lo miro de una manera calmada.

-No… es otra persona nueva –explico entre risas- digamos que tú también me engañaste, no me mires con esa cara de reproche.

-¡Eto, eto! –rio Sasori, le hizo bien juntarse a hablar con ella de su pasado juntos. A pesar de todo, saber que ambos se habían sido infieles le demostraba que a pesar de que se querían no era más que eso aunque claro, para el pelirrojo Matsuri estaba incluso más bella que antes y no podía dejar de mirarla. El pelirrojo tomo aire y al largarlo sonrió- Ire a mi salón, tengo con Kakashi y…

-Él siempre llega tarde –explico Matsuri al notar que él quería evitarla.

-Luego te veo –fue su simple y clara respuesta.

* * *

-¿Por qué hoy llegó puntual, sensei? –cuestiono Rin mientras levantaba la mano, sacando del desconcierto a todos sus compañeros quienes estaban shockeados porque el hombre más irresponsable del mundo estaba a tiempo para su clase.

-La verdad es que decidí venir a tiempo por mis alumnos favoritos –tras decir eso le guiño el ojo a la pelicastaña quien casi se muere al ver esta reacción.

 _"Oh por dios, Kakashi-sensei me ha guiñado el ojo. Se ve tan sexy, joven y guapo. Bueno, es las tres cosas juntas, una perfección andante. Estoy segura, que vino por mí. Sí, eso es más que seguro. Se lo diría pero pero…"_

-Me… me alegro sensei –sonrio satisfecha la muchacha, mientras sentía como se ponía toda colorada por los nervios y desviaba la mirada.

 _"Soy tan timida que da asco"_ pensaba y se lamentaba a la vez Rin.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un alegre muchacho con el cabello corto y negro, teniendo unos ojos del mismo color. Su nombre era Obito Uchiha, era primo segundo de Sasuke. El muchacho de piel clara y pálida tenía una sonrisa de asombro al ver a su profesor sentado en su escritorio. De pronto tomo una tiza del estante del pizarrón y se la arrojo a la cabeza, para ver si era una ilusión.

-Wow… es real –tras decir eso miro el reloj para soltar una carcajada- el recreo termino quince minutos después.

-Maldito mocoso, ¿No podías dejarme como puntual no? –grito Kakashi mientras lo señalaba con el dedo acusador, sintiéndose furioso.

Obito sonrió con satisfacción pero al ver como su gran amor Rin estaba tirada en el escritorio con un aura depresiva y triste volvió a arrojarle otra tiza a su profesor, pero esta directa a su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

-Hable con la directora y me dijo que luego del examen podían bajar por su recreo de quince minutos –comenzó a explicar Pakura con una sonrisa de cansancio por la poca paciencia que le quedaban de sus alumnos. Al ver como se comenzaban a levantar añadió- Dejen sus hojas arriba del banco, pasare a recogerlas.

Sin más la avalancha de alumnos de quinto año fue directo hacia la puerta. Se escuchaban las diversas críticas hacia la profesora, por el hecho de ese odiado carácter que tenía, además de su sarcasmo innecesario como una evaluación de repaso con todos los temas del año anterior pero lo peor de todo es que los había sentado a todos como a ella se le antojaba.

Konohamaru se encontraba en el asiento final de la columna de la izquierda, junto a la pared. El muchacho comenzó a caminar hasta su novia, quien se encontraba aun sentada y con la mirada baja hacia la hoja. Vio cómo su profesora estaba la lado mirándola con reproche. Al acercarse noto como el examen de Hanabi estaba completamente en blanco, tenía pocos puntos hechos y algunas leves gotas de agua sobre estas.

-¿Estas bien? –cuestiono preocupado mientras se colocaba a la altura de la castaña mientras le corría el cabello, y luego de esto noto como estaba más pálida de lo normal, además de que tenía los ojos abiertos y mostraba mucha confusión. Vio como ella no parecía percatarse de su presencia por lo cual la tomo de la mano- ¿Hanabi?

-Es una actriz de primera la mocosa, si no estudio no es mi problema –habló Pakura con poco interés mientras tomaba su bolso.

Konohamaru la miro con reproche e ira por cómo se refería a su novia, iba a contestarle pero al sentir un apretón de manos por parte de Hanabi su atención volvió completamente a la castaña de ojos perlas.

-Estoy… bien –explico con lágrimas en los ojos que luchaban por salir- algo mareada… desconcertada.

Konohamaru se paró y le tendió la mano. Al tomarla, con duda Hanabi se puso de pie. Sintió sus piernas temblar por las dos primeras horas de clase y tenía miedo de caerse ahora. Pero, para su suerte, el castaño la tomaba fuertemente con un brazo en la cintura.

-Gracias –dijo sonriente.

Pakura los dejo pasar a ellos primero por la puerta mientras los observaba. Si por ella fuera, se hubiera escapado de todos sus alumnos apenas terminaran las pruebas saliendo de cabeza del salón pero por orden de la directora tenía que quedarse hasta que todos salieran del aula.

-Vamos a la enfermería –sentencio Konohamaru mientras dejaba de caminar al sentir como se frenaba Hanabi. La castaña le sonrió con dulzura para besarle la mejilla de una manera infantil pero a la vez muy tierna.

-No sé si habrá recuperativo, Hyuga. Esfuérzate en el trimestre –intervino Pakura mientras alcanzaba a caminar a la par de ellos. Se sorprendió al no obtener respuesta de la muchacha imperativa, quien siempre le gritaba pero hoy estuvo en estado ausente.

-Es muy injusta –salto Konohamaru mientras se frenaba quedando al lado de su profesora, ignorando el hecho de que su novia seguía avanzando lentamente en estado perdido- se siente fatal.

-Jum –fue la simple respuesta de Pakura pero abrió los ojos impactada al notar como las piernas de la Hyuga se doblaban, y ella intentaba tomarse rápidamente de la pared.

-¡Hanabi! –grito Konohamaru mientras corrió hasta ella, pero para su desgracia no pudo evitar la caída de la castaña quien se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra el piso, quedándose inconsciente al instante. El muchacho la tomo levemente para intentar que reaccione pero al correrle el cabello noto como su mano derecha estaba rodeada de sangre, al igual que la nuca de su novia.

-¡Kuso! –chillo Pankura desesperada al ver el charco de sangre en el piso. No sabía que hacer ni cómo reaccionar, se suponía que ella era la docente pero la culpa la invadía por evitar las señales de la muchacha Hyuga sobre su estado de salud. Salió de su asombro cuando noto como Konohamaru levantaba lentamente a Hanabi, manchándose aún más de sangre y mostrando una mirada perdida y muy preocupada.

-La llevare a la enfermería –dijo con una voz decidida pero se notaba el acongojamiento que le provocaba la situación- Por favor llame una ambulancia.

* * *

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, era un día largo para algunos cursos pero para su suerte el último timbre sonó marcando el final del día escolar lo que fue un gran alivio tanto para los profesores como para los alumnos. Mientras todos juntaban sus cosas, en el último banco de sexto año, Matsuri le dedicaba miradas furiosas a Gaara por su extraño comportamiento, mientras que el pelirrojo aparentaba ignorarla pero cuando cruzaban la vista fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa? –indago completamente molesta mientras se colocaba delante de el no dejándolo pasar ni avanzar para irse.

-No me gusta ser tu marioneta, si quieres jugar así te presento a mi hermano el ama esos estúpidos juguetes –dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo mientras le sostenía la mirada a ella- juga con Sasori, no conmigo.

-Gaara, tú y yo no somos nada.

El pelirrojo la tomó fuertemente del brazo no dejándola irse, aferrando de una manera dolorosa el agarre.

-Perfecto, me alegra que este claro –sentencio Gaara entre su enojo mientras la soltaba con bronca.

-Como el agua

Matsuri apretó los puños y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, al notar como el dueño de esos ojos que le encantaban estaba a su lado se movió con más velocidad, lo que él la copio. Su salida del colegio, bajada de las escaleras y caminata en los pasillos se basó en una competencia poca disimulada acerca de quien llegaría primero.

Al cruzar la puerta de salida ambos se miraron rojos y colorados por su carrera.

-¡Gane! –gritaron a la vez, agitados y respirando de una forma costosa.

-¡Gaara-kun! –chilló una voz a lo lejos captando la atención de ambos, provocando una risa en el mencionado y un gruñido en la femenina que estaba a su lado.

El pelirrojo tomó de la cintura a Matsuri tomándola por sorpresa y luego de esto se acercó más a su oreja.

-Espero que no te moleste, después de todo no somos nada ¿Verdad? –Tras decir eso le mordió levemente la oreja, sorprendiéndola por completo- Saluda a Sasori cuando te acuestes con él.

-¡Kuso! –chillo Matusry para luego voltearse e irse a zancadas del lugar.

Gaara ensancho su sonrisa al voltear y ver, luego de su grito, a una apurada y nerviosa ojinegro alejándose del instituto.

-Hace mucho que no nos encontrábamos –ronroneo una voz cerca de él.

-Hola, Sari-chan –saludo el pelirrojo a la dueña de una larga melena castaña quien le sonreía con una completa satisfacción.

-¡Cuidado dattebayo! –grito Naruto al ser empujado por una molesta Matsuri, quien además de eso le piso fuertemente el pie. Y no solo esos dos dolores físicos, sino que lo hirió al rubio emocionalmente al no pararse siquiera a disculpase. Iba tan metida en su mundo que a todos los sorprendió, incluso Sasori frunció el ceño.

-Nos vemos mañana –saludó Rin con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar acompañada de Kiba, Obito y luego se unió el pelirrojo Sasori con la cabeza baja y ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Entonces saldremos mañana? –pregunto Naruto mientras caminaba intentando llegar al lado de sus compañeros. Neji caminaba aflojerado, también estaba Juugo tarareando una canción junto a Ino, luego Suigetsu intentaba calcular la distancia que había entre su bola de papel –sostenida por su mano- y la cabeza de su prima, quien miraba divertida a Fu quien perseguía a Yahiko.

-Déjame –susurro fríamente lo que hizo que la peliverde se asustara pero esa manera de actuar del chico rechazándola le llamaba mucho la atención.

-Naruto, ya hemos arreglado la salida. No fastidies –sentencio Neji mientras de golpe, se alejó del grupo yendo directamente a hablar con su novia.

Todos se quedaron quietos esperándolo al castaño, ya que querían saber si se volvería con ellos o no.

-¡Yahiko! –llamo una dulce vos a unos centímetros de distancia de ellos. Apoyada contra una pared se encontraba una muchacha de hermosas facciones, su piel era blanca, tan clara y lisa como la porcelana. Una cálida sonrisa la acompañaba que llamaba tanto la atención como ese tono ámbar en sus ojos. Su cabello esta corto y suelto, cayéndole por la nuca y un poco más abajo, el corte que tenía era muy delicado para una mujer y ese tono entre azul y violeta le quedaba perfecto. Llevaba puesto una remera azul oscura corta y ajustada, además de un saco de color negro que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura. Y, tenía un pantalón de jean ajustado, marcando sus largas piernas.

El mencionado no hizo más que sonreír e ignorando las preguntas y miradas de los demás fue al encuentro con su novia. Cuando vio como el pelinaranja se movía, la muchacha hizo exactamente lo mismo pero a más velocidad, para llegar a su lado y arrojársele en un abrazo. Yahiko no la rechazo sino que la levanto mientras que la apretaba fuertemente, como si ese contacto significara que nunca más se iban a separar.

La pelivioleta se rio y automáticamente Yahiko se paró, para dejarla en el piso y observarla unos segundos. Coloco ambos brazos en las mejillas de ella y la acerco, rompiendo la distancia que los separaba en un tierno y efusivo beso, que mostraba todo lo que se habían extrañado ese tiempo distanciados.

-Te extrañe –dijo al separase Yahiko, quien fue callado por una colorada ojiambar que lo abrazaba nuevamente.

Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos. El colegio entero conocía a Yahiko y sabían que siempre rechazaba a las mujeres, incluso corría el rumor que era gay. El pelinaranja siempre mostraba una forma de ser tajante cuando se encontraban femeninas coqueteando con él, mostrándose serio y desinteresado, además de para nada tierno pero ahora… estaba besándose delante de todos con una chica completamente desconocida, nueva y odiada por algunas.

-¡Son tan lindos! –grito Ino efusiva lo que hizo que ambos voltearan a verlos. Todos estaban esperando saber acerca de la muchacha y por primera vez nadie odio a la rubia Yamanaka por ser tan directa y poco pensativa a la hora de hablar.

Yahiko notó como la mirada de la pelivioleta cambiaba, ella era distintas con las demás personas que no sean algunos pocos privilegiados. El muchacho la tomo de la mano para llevarla con el hasta sus amigos.

-Ella es mi novia, Konan –la presento el ojicafe ante una mirada penetrante por parte de todos.

-Un gusto –hablo ella con una voz delicada pero firme a la vez. Luego dedico una mirada seria a Fu, mostrando su dominancia sobre el pelinaranja abrazándole un brazo mientras que él la abrazaba de la cintura.

-Es bueno que hayas vuelto –indico Yahiko con una voz tierna y seductora, lo que hizo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos y con la boca aún más abierta que antes.

-¡¿Por qué nunca nos presentaste a tu ardiente…

Suigetsu no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue noqueado por una buena piña por parte del pelinaranja. Konan no pudo evitar reír ante esas actitudes de su novio, se conocían desde chicos y siempre había sido muy protector con ella, además de respetuoso, y ambas cosas le encantaba a la pelivioleta.

-Vuelve a decir algo así y te parto la cara –sentencio molesto para luego enderezarse y dedicarle una linda sonrisa a su novia.

-¡Ya lo hiciste! –lloro Suigetsu mientras se agarraba las mejillas, como si se les estuvieran por caer, o al menos así lo sentía.

-¿Siempre fue así de celoso? –cuestiono Ino rompiendo con el incómodo momento.

Kohan rio.

-Sí y yo también lo soy –tras decir esto le dedico una mala mirada a Fu, la cual fue notoria y fría. Pero luego sonrió gentilmente pero de una manera pequeña- solo me gusta cuidar lo que es mío de los demás.

Yahiko la beso en los labios y luego los saludo a todos.

-¡No nos has presentado! –chillo Naruto molesto.

-Mañana será –índico mientras se agachaba indicándole a Konan que podía subirse a su espalda, lo que ella gustosa hizo, le gustaba mucho que Yahiko la cargara.

 **Básicamente, le gustaba todo lo que viniera de él.**

* * *

Sakura iba caminando por el pasillo hasta la puerta de salida. Había sacado la conclusión el segundo día de clases que tenía que salir siempre última, de esta manera evitaba los codazos en el medio de la escalera, los empujones innecesarios, los gritos de los menores y además el conjunto de gente.

Pero, al salir del instituto su sonrisa se borró. Apretó con más fuerza la tira de su mochila y mostro una expresión seria. Al frente de ella estaba Sasuke apoyado en su moto, con un casco en la mano ofreciéndoselo a él.

-Ven, te llevo.

-No –sentencio ella mientras se giraba para comenzar a irse por la derecha pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa del Uchiha, quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

-No has cambiado nada, sigues igual de molesta.

Sakura palideció en su lugar al escucharlo decir esa frase, la misma que él le dijo a sus trece años luego de que ella había declaro públicamente sus celos. La pelirosa sentía como su corazón latía apresuradamente y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, quería no sentir ese cariño hacia el azabache pero le era imposible.

Sasuke se acercó hasta ella, lo más que pudo y la acorralo contra la pared, poniendo ambos brazos al costado de su cuerpo.

-Por favor, deja que te lleve… empecemos de –el muchacho no pudo terminar su discurso por el sonido irritante de un celular. Al escucharlo frunció el ceño, odiaba el ser interrumpido. Cuando noto que la ojijade no había reaccionado pensaba seguir con lo que decía pero el tono era completamente irritable, por ende le dijo- Atiende, Sakura.

-Hai –contesto como un robot. Tomó su celular de su bolsillo y atendió- konnichiwa –dijo mientras intentaba mostrar una sonrisa pero se notaba que era falsa. La muchacha solo asentía con la cabeza repitiendo "si" cada uno segundos, para luego soltar un frustrante suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono Sasuke al notar como ella estaba rara otra vez, no la veía feliz o incluso nerviosa como hasta hace un rato. Ahora estaba callada y pensativa, como la seca Sakura del primer día, la chica difícil que él sabe que no existe, intenta aparentar ser una roca pero se derrumba con facilidad al estar sola.

-Tengo que comprar unas cosas.

-Te llevo –esto fue más un ruego que otra cosa, no parecía una orden del joven Uchiha cosa que hasta a él lo sorprendió por el tono en que lo dijo.

-No.

Al ver como se volteaba se quedó completamente en blanco. No sabía qué hacer ni que decirle para convencerla y sabía que secuestrarla no era una de las mejores ideas.

-¿Cómo está tu madre? –preguntó Sasuke recordando que siempre esa mujer había tenido problemas de salud.

-Te hubieras preocupado antes –indico Sakura volteándolo a ver con sus ojos jade llorosos, y sin más se echó a correr dejando a Sasuke desconcertado. Sin más, el azabache comenzó a seguirla a paso rápido. Tenía miedo de que le pasara algo.

-Lamento haber actuado de esa manera –se disculpaba Neji mientras miraba a su novia con culpa- no debí pensar que porque me rechazabas… no me amabas.

Tenten suspiro.

-Eres un tonto –indico un poco incomoda- quiero tiempo, Neji. No lo sé, no veo porque apurarnos. Sé que somos jóvenes y todo eso, las hormonas pero yo…

-Nunca puedo tocarte, y pocas veces me dejas acariciarte. Siento que es un desprecio.

La castaña levanto ambas cejas mostrándose ofendida.

-Eres un tacaño y ofensivo. Que no quiera tener relaciones ahora no significa nada –tras decir esto Tenten comenzó a llorar- yo… por favor, no me presiones más. No dudes que te amo Neji, por favor no lo dudes pero que me apures me hace sentir insegura, que solo buscas eso…

Eso hizo que el ojiperla abra los ojos sorprendido. El nunca considero lo que su novia le planteaba, siempre se paró en su propio lugar sin pensar en ella. Neji la abrazo y sentía como las lágrimas de Tenten aumentaban con el paso de los minutos, estaba completamente acongojada y él se sentía una completa escoria.

-¿Qué más sucedió, Tenten? –cuestiono el muchacho separándola un poco de él, sabía que su llanto ocultaba algún sentimiento más.

-Tengo miedo de que tengas asco de mí si te cuento.

Al escuchar esa frase miles de imágenes pasaron por la mente del castaño, e instantáneamente sus puños se apretaron con furia y bronca.

-No te he engañado… -indico al ver su expresión- me paso de chica… -explico largando aún más lágrimas.

-Sé que no me has hecho eso… -una punzada de dolor lo atravesó al castaño- solo, las ideas que tuve… ¿Qué ocurrió?

Una música comenzó a sonar y era proveniente del móvil de Neji. Al tomarlo se dio cuenta que era Hinata por lo cual atendió al instante, luego de mirar un asentimiento por parte de su triste novia.

-¿Hinata-sama? –Preguntó dudoso pero ensancho sus ojos al escuchar la voz de su prima- Vale, iré en cuanto pueda. Sí, sí. La visitaremos juntos.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –cuestiono Tenten al ver la mirada perdida de Neji cuando corto el teléfono.

-Hanabi está hospitalizada desde las diez de la mañana. Le han estado haciendo estudios… se ve que despertó hace unas horas. Hinata está preocupada, todos lo estamos… no sabemos que tiene.

Tenten se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Neji para que haga lo mismo.

-Te acompaño –sentencio ella.

-No –negó Neji- te dejare en tu casa, no quiero que estés así dolida en un hospital… perdona por interrumpir esta importante charla yo…

Tenten sonrió.

-La familia es la familia. No te disculpes. Acompañame a casa, ve a ver a Hanabi y luego eres bienvenido a cenar a casa así me cuentas como se encuentra ella… ahí podemos hablar tranquilo –al ver la expresión de su novio le acaricio la mejilla- tranquilo, ahora tendré más tiempo para pensar en cómo contarte la historia.

* * *

Konohamaru estaba sentado fuera del consultorio del médico. Estaba completamente inquieto. Hacía casi seis horas que estaba en el hospital, y las últimas dos se basaron en estudios sobre lo que podría llegar a tener Hanabi Hyuga. El castaño estaba completamente afligido, necesitaba saber ya que era lo que le ocurrí a su novia.

-¡Konohamaru-kun! –habló una voz dulce a lo lejos y era nada más que una refriada Hinata. La dulce peliazul venia angustiada seguida por su primo Neji, ambos con una expresión de preocupación como la suya.

-Todavía no se sabe nada –indico él al ver como ambos estaban por preguntarle la misma pregunta.

Un silencio incomodo los rodeo. Entre los recién llegados había miradas cómplices dirigidas al novio de Hanabi.

-Iré a traer café, ¿Alguien más quiere?

-Yo –dijo Konohamaru con una leve sonrisa para luego, cuando Neji se fue secarse unas leves lágrimas.

-No te preocupes –habló Hinata gentilmente aunque ella sabía que no podía calmar a alguien que estaba en la misma situación que ella pero luego, sonrió, llamando la atención del castaño- Me gusta ver cuánto quieres a mi hermana, es bueno saber que tiene un compañero como tú.

-Me muero si le pasa algo a Hanabi.

 **Hinata simplemente sonrió con ternura por ver esa decisión en los ojos. El castaño también sonrió, pero al recordar cómo se había conocido con Hanabi, algo que pensó en sus horas allí…**

 _"-¿Esta Hinata, dattebayo? –pregunto Naruto a sus casi catorce años de edad. El muchacho rubio ya tenía esa mirada picara y zorruna lo que hizo dudar a la mujercita que le abría la puerta. Ella lo observaba de arriba a abajo, camisa negra y un pantalón de jean oscuro. Era bastante decente para ser un secuestrador de hermanas, mejor dicho mujeres._

 _Hanabi de doce años miraba con los ojos achinados al recien llegado, como si pudiera sacarle una visión de rayos laser. La pequeña castaña llevaba su cabello largo y hasta por un poco más arriba de la cintura. Llevaba puesto un mono ajustado y violeta, que combinaban con unas sandalias negras._

 _-¿Quién la busca? –pregunto con una intimidante voz infantil._

 _-Uzumaki, Naruto –se presentó orgulloso._

 _-Jum, adelante –fue lo único que dijo mientras dejaba pasar al rubio. La ojiperla se sorprendió al ver que otro muchacho se encontraba detrás de Naruto. Era un poco más alto que ella, con su cabello castaño claro alborotado. Llevaba una campera celeste y un jean negro, además de una bufanda azul oscura como sus zapatillas. La niña sonrió- ¿No tienes calor?_

 _-No, me gusta mucho esta bufanda –explico el niño avergonzado mientras levantaba su puño hacia ella como retándola a algo- ¿Acaso no te gusta?_

 _Hanabi rio levemente._

 _-Lo digo porque es verano y yo tengo calor… tú tienes bufanda lo que es para el frio._

 _-Eso es un pensamiento social –explicó el muchacho de cabellos alborotados mientras le sonreía de una manera amplia y sincera- Soy Konohamaru._

 _-Hanabi –la muchacha le extendió la mano y el la tomo con gusto, haciendo un leve apretón -Nunca te había visto por el barrio. A Naruto lo había visto pero no sabía bien el nombre –tras decir esto se rasco la nunca nerviosa y avergonzada._

 _-Es una especie de primo segundo, por eso lo acompañe hoy. Me mude recién ayer y supuestamente iba a mostrarme la ciudad pero tu hermana llamo y…_

 _-Yo te la mostrare –indico Hanabi con una sonrisa- hay una linda plaza al frente del instituto Hashirama._

 _-Ahí estudiare yo –contó asombrado Konohamaru mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar._

 _-Perfecto, yo asisto ahí."_

 **También, recordaba lo buena compañera que resulto ser ella para él.**

 _"La lluvia iba perfecta con el ambiente del día. Hoy era el funeral del Hiruzen Sarutobi, el abuelo de Konohamaru. El muchacho se encontraba completamente destruido. Él ahora contaba con catorce años de edad, había crecido bastante con el paso de los años, ahora aparentaba un cuerpo de un adolescente, su espalda ancha y hasta sus rasgos eran más definidos. El castaño se esforzaba para no llorar pero le era imposible, estaba de pie junto a la lápida de su abuelo y sentía como se desvanecía con el paso del tiempo._

 _De pronto sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda, eran finos y delicados, con dedos delgados y fríos. Se sorprendió al saber que era ella, porque solo Hanabi lo abrazaba de esta manera apoyando su cabeza sobre la espalda de él._

 _-Viniste… -dijo entre murmuros, no tenía la capacidad para hablar en su estado, en cualquier momento largaría su llanto desgarrador._

 _-No iba a dejarte solo –tras escuchar esto, Konohamaru se volteo para verla. Ella también había cambiado, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, no era una niña. Su rostro mostraba facciones delicadas y finas, como la definición de su cuerpo. Llevaba una remera negra junto con un pantalón del mismo tono._

 _-Tenías que ir a ver a tus tíos junto con tus padres –dijo el muchacho, ella volaría a Tokio para poder visitarlos y por ende sentía gran sorpresa al tenerla frente suyo._

 _-Fui pero cuando vi tus mensajes me volví, tome mi boleto de vuelta –tras decir esto lo abrazo tan fuerte que Konohamaru sentía como ahora estaba protegido, que podía descargarse tranquilo y las lágrimas salieron al instante, notando lo acongojado que estaba- Nunca te dejare."_

 **Y sus buenos momentos…**

 _"Hanabi estaba completamente colorada y nerviosa. Se encontraba acostada en la cama, desnuda mientras miraba fijamente a su novio, quien estaba encima de ella –en sus mismas condiciones- mientras le besaba el cuello con tranquilidad. Lo que Konohamaru quería era lograr que ella se calmara para que ambos pudieran disfrutarlo._

 _El castaño lentamente bajo sus manos de la cintura de ella y comenzó a separar lentamente las piernas de la ojiperla para tener más entrada. Al sentir como sus sexos se tocaban ambos gimieron, mordiéndose los labios y mirándose con deseo._

 _La muchacha se inclinó un poco hacia arriba para besar a su novio en los labios, de una manera lenta y dulce, con amor. Ambos se deseaban pero no era solo física su relación, tanto Hanabi como Konohamaru aman al otro con locura._

 _La ojiperla se endureció por completo al sentir una pequeña embestida. Se mordió el labio con fuerza pero comenzó a relajarse a medida que su novio le compartía besos alrededor de toda la cara, cuello y pecho. Cuando Konohamaru notó que ella se relajaba nuevamente la susurro al odio._

 _-¿Sigo? –cuestiono._

 _Como respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento con la cabeza._

 _-Hazlo, si es despacio me dolerá más –dijo Hanabi agitada y nerviosa._

 _-No te hagas la fuerte conmigo –índico Konohamaru mientras la besaba. Ambos movían sus labios de manera coordinada, hacía años que la idea de besarse era tan común en ellos pero cada beso que se daban era distinto y único… como el de ahora. Los castaños se besaban con pasión, sintiendo esa necesidad de terminar lo que habían comenzado. De pronto, el beso se cortó por un fuerte gemido de Hanabi al sentir como con una fuerte estocada Konohamaru la penetraba completamente._

 _Era la primera vez de ambos, y querían que fuera especial para los dos. El castaño estaba completamente pendiente de las caras de su novia y se sorprendió al ver como ella comenzaba a besarle el cuello con fuerza, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Esa era la señal para que siga, cosa que ambos querían."_

Los pasos en el pasillo de Neji retumbaban llamando la atención tanto de Hinata como de Konohamaru. Ambos lo miraron como venía de lejos y, al estar un poco más cerca la puerta del consultorio se abrió de golpe.

Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de ambas muchachas, salió completamente pálido y en shock. El hombre no mostraba otra expresión más que la preocupación. Luego, seguido de Hiashi se asomó la madre de Hinata, quien lloraba para ser consolada por su hija mayor que corrió a abrazarla al ver el estado en el que estaba.

Neji miro como su tía y prima lloraban, su tío estaba en estado de shock mientras que Konohamaru se desmayaría si pronto no veía a su novia.

Por la puerta se asomó Hanabi. Su mirada estaba perdida, tenía una venda cubriéndole la cabeza por su golpe y una bata de enferma. La muchacha al hacer contacto visual con su novio comenzó a llorar, para luego romper la distancia que lo separaba y arrojarse en sus brazos. Konohamaru sentía como su mundo se desvanecía, podía notar esa debilidad en Hanabi, como estaba completamente acongojada y no paraba de largar lagrimas además de intentar respirar bien.

La castaña temblaba, se sentía con miedo como pocas veces le paso en la vida.

-Hanabi… -la llamo Konohamaru completamente dolido y afligido por no entender que ocurría.

La castaña le susurro al odio lo que pasaba, como pudo, para no gritar, para no comenzar en un ataque de furia. Al escuchar lo que ocurría, Konohamaru la abrazó con más fuerza para no soltarla nunca más.

Y comenzó a llorar, como un nene al cual le van a sacar su juguete favorito, ese peluche que usa siempre para dormir. Pero Konohamaru no quiere quedarse sin su mundo, porque sin Hanabi él no se sentiría completo.

* * *

 _Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen, comentaron o agregaron a favorito mi historia. No saben lo feliz que me ponen! Hace mucho queria hacer esta historia. Ojala les siga gustando como va la mano._

 _Saludos y buen fin de semana_


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten comenzó a acariciar lentamente la mejilla de Neji, mientras a la vez iba colocando mechones del cabello detrás de su oreja. El joven Hyuga estaba completamente exhausto y cayó rendido en la cama de su novia luego de contarle todo lo que había pasado con su prima. Mientras el castaño dormía, la muchacha no dejaba de mimarlo. Todavía estaba muy sorprendida con todo lo que su novio le relato unas horas atrás. Y entendía perfectamente que después de haberse desahogado con ella estuviera en un profundo sueño. Tenten lo miraba con ternura, y una leve pisca de dolor por verlo sufrir de esa manera.

La dueña de los ojos café se acostó al lado de Neji y tomo una manta para taparlos a ambos. No quería que despierten resfriados. Antes de apoyarse en el pecho de su novio, Tenten miro la hora y se sorprendió de que sean las dos de la madrugada. Aunque a su vez estaba feliz que podría dormir hasta tarde ya que ese mismo día en su instituto no había clases, bueno, en realidad estaban las mesas de examen para las materias pendientes pero como ellos dos tenían excelentes promedios no tenían por qué asistir. Podía llegar a ser un buen viernes.

Tenten sonrió al pensar como Neji, ese chico solitario, molesto, irritable, odioso, seco y hasta reservado, se abría con ella y con sus padres para contarles sus problemas. Apenas llego el muchacho a la casa de Tenten, ella junto a sus padres estaban por terminar de cenar siendo casi las diez de la noche. El Hyuga entro devastado a abrazar a su novia, pocas veces él había tenido esa necesidad de recurrir a alguien con tanto esmero, por eso luego de dejar a su casi cuñado en su casa fue directo a ver Tenten, quien siembre era la indicada para contenerlo.

La muchacha se sobresaltó al escuchar a su novio cambiar la respiración, para luego comenzar a abrir sus hermosos ojos perla. Al ver como Tenten lo miraba tanto el simplemente le dio un beso, sorprendiéndola por la ternura de ese contacto de ambos. Ese gesto mostraba dulzura, amor, no era brusco ni tosco como cada vez que estaban solos donde Neji parecía no poder contener sus deseos. La castaña empezó a profundizar mucho más el beso, mientras que él le tomaba la cara delicadamente con ambas manos.

Al separarse, Tenten le beso la mejilla a su novio y en respuesta obtuvo un gran abrazo de él, lo que hizo que ella quede acomodada perfectamente en el pecho de este.

-Me gusta tu lado tierno –susurro ella mientras se acomodaba aún más contra él, como un gatito que se pasa por las piernas de su dueño, Tenten disfrutaba tenerlo cerca.

Neji frunció levemente el ceño.

-Reconozco que soy un idiota –explico mientras le acariciaba los brazos desnudos a su novia- Pero, no lo sé. No es porque estoy desesperado por hacer eso contigo... No me importa el hecho de hacerlo, quiero que seas tú con quien yo disfrute ese momento –tras decir eso la beso en la frente- y no quiero que te alejes de mí antes de eso.

Tenten levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Notaba como él le mantenía la mirada lo que la hacía dudar ante la idea de preguntarle.

-¿Por qué te dejaría? –pregunto, luego de tomar aire y cortando el silencio incomodo que se había armado en la habitación. Neji la miraba entristecido, esa idea de pensar que su novia podría llegar a dejarlo y que se fuera de su lado le aterraba.

-Somos tan diferentes… tengo miedo, es eso. No quiero que un día te hartes de mi manera de ser –explico el mientras sentía como se ponía levemente colorado por lo avergonzado que estaba por tener que admitirle tal cosa- Desde hace años que tengo miedo de herirte porque soy frio, que no te baste estar conmigo cinco minutos para ser feliz porque tú eres todo para mí.

Tenten estaba asombrada ante lo que acababa de ser una confesión por parte de su novio. Ella lo conocía a la perfección al ojiperla y sabía que esa idea de explicar sus sentimientos no era algo que lo alegre o llame la atención, siempre tenía problemas para expresarse.

El castaño frunció el ceño al escuchar como su novia dejaba el asombro de lado para reírse.

-Neji ¿Cómo eres tan idiota? –Cuestiono ella mientras negaba divertida- te conozco desde hace años, cuando era chica apareciste en mi vida. Y sí, me costó al principio que seas de esa manera tan reservada y yo tan dada contigo –rio al recordar esos pucheros de Neji cada vez que ella le pedía que le cante una canción- pero yo nunca me cansaría de tu manera de ser, porque tampoco soy perfecta y… nadie lo es. No te tienes porque preocupar de eso.

Tras decir eso Tenten lo abrazó más fuerte, besándole el cuello de una manera tierna mientras se relajaba. Estaba feliz de tener esa charla, su novio también aunque cierta culpa lo carcomía por dentro. No dejaba de pensar que la había traicionado, dejándose llevar por algo estúpido. Automáticamente apretó los puños y soltó un gran suspiro acumulado.

-Tengo que decirte algo… -comenzó Neji mientras le acariciaba los brazos pero, al no tener respuesta la miro y notó que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados susurrando cosas inentendibles.

El castaño se dio cuenta que ya estaba dormida entonces la beso en el cabello. Giro su cabeza hacia el velador que se encontraba a su derecha en la mesa de noche para apagarlo, pero su vista quedo en el portarretrato que su novia tenia allí. En esa foto, se podía apreciar a la pareja cuando tenían seis años.  
 _  
"-No me sacaré una foto –dictamino un muchacho castaño de grandes ojos perlas. Su mirada intentaba ser seca y distante pero se delataba ese nerviosismo que sentía, nunca había sido una persona para las fotografías. Él vestía un kimono verde oscuro con detalles en los bordes de un tono mas claro._

 _-¡Por favor, Neji! –chillo una niña de dos grandes rodetes y un pequeño flequillo. Ella se encontraba rogándole desde el piso, con ambos brazos juntos a la vez que levantaba la mirada mostrándole al castaño sus ojos castaños nublosos._

 _-No, no espera… no llores… yo… -comenzó a dudar Neji mientras la miraba sin saber qué hacer, moviendo sus brazos para todos lados- Esta bien, Tenten pero solo una foto…_

 _-¡Perfecto! –gritó ella festejando mientras de un saltó se puso de pie, sacudió su kimono rosado y tomó rápidamente a Neji de la mano para guiarlos hasta su madre que tenía la cámara fotográfica."_

 _"Siempre supiste como manejarme a tu manera"_

pensó Neji con una sonrisa, mientras veía que en la foto ambos de niños estaban abrazados, mostrando él una sonrisa amplia pero no tan grande como la de ella. Ambos reflejaban felicidad.

Neji apagó el velador y abrazó más a su novia, esperando a volver a dormirse. 

* * *

-¿Qué hora es? –cuestiono Temari molesta mientras terminaba de ajustar el agarre de sus coletas con bronca, haciendo movimientos bruscos y torpes. Le lanzo una mirada rápida a Itachi al ver como este solo la miraba con una sonrisa sin decirle lo que quería.

-Es hora de que Shikamaru deje a su amiguita y venga con nosotros –respondió achinando más sus ojos mientras ampliaba la sonrisa que había en su rostro. Y comenzó a reír con ganas cuando sintió un fuerte golpe por su amiga.

-Hablo enserio –la rubia se cruzó de brazos mientras bufaba abiertamente, apoyando su cabeza sobre el árbol que estaba atrás de ella. Ambos estaban en receso, esperando para volver a entrar a las clases de la universidad.

-Yo también –dijo seriamente Itachi- Son las tres y veinte.

-Gracias –contesto secamente la muchacha mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Itachi comenzó a reír mientras negaba divertido.

-No entiendo porque haces tanto drama porque Shikamaru esta con otra cuando tu –dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- lo botaste, lo dejaste como un pequeño perro mojado bajo la lluvia, como yo cuando deje por accidente a mi otouto encerrado en el sótano cuando tenía ocho –tras decir eso cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos dramatizando.

-Baka –fue la simple respuesta de ella- Primero que nada –indico levantando un dedo- lo que paso entre nosotros empezó y finalizo el año pasado, segundo…

-Si claro, Temari. Te mueres de envidia cuando los ves juntos porque…

-¡El condenado lo hace apropósito! –Chilló ella- ¡Se pasea con ella adelante mío! ¡Con ella! ¡Alguien que es completamente distinta a él y ni lo entiende! ¿Cómo puede estar con alguien así?

Itachi levanto una ceja mientras le sonreía divertido.

-Pues lo está –explico rápidamente mientras movía un brazo desinteresadamente- ¿Pero a ti no te importa no? Así que ignóralos.

-Jum –se quejó ella mientras lo miraba amenazante pero esos ojos verdes no se comparaban con los negros de los Uchiha por lo que Temari aflojo su mirada vencida y añadió- ¡No es fácil ignorar a alguien sufriendo!

-Te entiendo, cuando encerré a Sasukito por error escucharlo gritar fue una pesadilla –explico mientras se tocaba el pecho, a la altura del corazón- no podía encontrar la llave y…

-¿A dónde vas con esto? –pregunto la rubia bastante molesta e irritada, Itachi era muy inteligente pero cuando se iba por las ramas a ella lo irritaba completamente.

-Para tu suerte, Shikamaru no sufre –tras decir esto le señalo para que mirara atrás del árbol, para donde el tenia visión- lo veo bastante feliz. Así que no te preocupes más por el –luego sonrió.

Temari frunció el ceño al ver como el vago iba de la mano con Tayuya, una hermosa pelirosa de la misma edad que ellos. El cabello de la muchacha lo llevaba suelto, con un flequillo de costado que le pasaba entre medio de los ojos los cuales eran de un castaño oscuro. Tayuya era chica de estatura un poco menor a los tres, quienes le sacaban unos centímetros. Ella tenía siempre una sonrisa de lado adornando su rostro de forma picara, con un cuerpo promedio, y una forma de hablar bastante varonil, aunque eso se lo debe a vivir con cinco hermanos hombres.

-La odio –murmuro dándose vuelta para mirar a Itachi que estaba con el celular, sumergido por completo en sus pensamientos y en el mensaje que escribía.

 _"_ _Sasuke, no he olvidado lo que me pediste que te ayude. Para el lunes te averiguare lo que me pediste, otouto. Cuenta conmigo._ _"_

Luego de releerlo varias veces envió el mensaje. No había cruzado palabra con Sasuke casi en toda la semana salvo en las horas de comida familiar. Luego, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus tareas. Si no eran los exámenes, el entrenamiento, salidas con amigos o incluso ayudar a su amada madre a cocinar galletas… esto ocurría los miércoles desde que ambos tenían memoria. Una vez por mes –a veces muchas más- estaban los tres encerrados en la cocina para complacer el deseo de Mikoto.

-¿Itachi?

-Perdón, me desconecte por unos minutos.

Temari iba a preguntarle qué pasaba pero olvido esa idea al ver como Shikamaru se sentaba a su lado con Tayuya de la mano, ambos les sonreían levemente, correspondiente a su forma de ser, ella de forma arrogante y el de una manera perezosa.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? –cuestiono Shikamaru mientras pasaba un brazo sobre el cuello de su novia, abrazándola.

-Estábamos organizando una salida con Temari –explico Itachi mientras reía abiertamente- Iremos a molestar a nuestros hermanos menores.

La rubia al recordar eso sonrió levemente, aunque la idea de matar a cierta pareja delante de sus ojos era más tentadora que ir a molestar a Gaara.

-Excelente –dijo Tayuya mientras luego le susurraba algo al oído de Shikamaru, quien para sorpresa de los otros dos, el comenzó a reírse.

-Iupi –exclamo Temari de una manera sarcástica mientras levantaba los brazos agitándolos, como si tuviera maracas en ellas, pero lo único que deseaba eran martillos muy pesados y rompedores de cráneos.

Itachi negó divertido. Le daba mucha gracia ver cómo la gente no aceptaba sus sentimientos, aunque la actitud de Shikamaru si le llamaba la atención. 

* * *

_"Un llanto es el único ruido que se percibe en el parque de Kyokatsu, el famoso gran hospital de Japon. Apoyada contra banco, en plena noche, está llorando una niña pelirroja. Se la ve y oye completamente acongojada. Ella no deja de gritar, patalear y moquear por la injusticia que siente. Entre la desesperación para frenar sus lágrimas y limpiarse la cara, se saca sus gafas y las avienta lejos de su alcance sin importarle donde vayan a parar._

 _-Etto –habló una voz infantil como la de ella- ¿Estas bien?_

 _Ante el llamado, la pelirroja levanto su cabeza mostrando todas esas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos rojos tan oscuros y llamativos como su cabello. Justo a centímetros de ella estaba un muchacho peliblanco de unos grandes ojos violeta y una mueca de preocupación, quien le extendía sus lentes con cuidado._

 _-Toma, mi mamá dice que no es bueno ir tirando las cosas por ahí –le explica como si fuera su tío, el meteorólogo del clima que siempre tiene cara de inteligente- No puedes perderlos._

 _-Mi… mi… -comenzó la chica y de golpe soltó un grito contenido- ¡Quiero a mi mamá!_

 _El peliblanco estaba en shock. Nunca había estado en proceso de consolar a alguien y el, solo tenía siete años. No podía hacer mucho._

 _-Bueno, puedo llevarte con mi mamá así te sientes mejor si hablan juntas –intento animarla el muchacho._

 _La pelirroja hizo un puchero mientras fruncía el ceño._

 _-No quiero compartir mamá –se cruzó de brazos- la mía… murió y la extraño._

 _-Ella te va a cuidar siempre desde el cielo, no te preocupes –tras decir esto le sonrió de una forma sincera mostrando sus filosos pero derechos dientes- Me llamo Suigetsu._

 _-Karin… -se presentó dudosa mientras veía como el muchacho le colocaba los lentes con cuidado- Gracias._

 _-Ahora eres mucho más linda._

 _Ella se ruborizo por completo. Ahora podrían decirle que era todo un tomate o simplemente una rosa por el color que había tomado._

 _-Mamá siempre decía que era hermosa cuando sonreía –susurro para sí misma con nostalgia._

 _-No se equivoca –luego Suigestu se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse- Mi familia seguro te ayudara._

 _Karin abrió los ojos._

 _-No quiero ir a un orfanato –dijo ella frenándose y no caminando. Suigetsu se acercó a su lado y la tomo de las manos._

 _-No te preocupes, Karin –indico con mucha confianza mientras sonreía- nunca te dejare sola, ahora eres de mi familia."_

Karin se despertó de golpe de su siesta, sentándose en la cama de un solo tirón. La pelirroja miro la hora en su reloj de la muñeca y comenzó a levantarse al ver que eran las nueve. La muchacha tomó aire mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

-Suigetsu –fue lo único que menciono mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Quería golpearlo con fuerza por haberla abandonado tantos años. Es verdad, ellos fueron familia desde ese día y ella tiene su apellido pero por casi cinco años la muchacha vivió alejada del peliblanco quien asistía a un instituto consentido para niños ricos y mimados, quedándose allí los días de semana.  
 _  
"No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar. Lo de mamá pasó hace mucho y lo de_ _él_ _no tiene importancia"_ pensaba ella mientras tomaba aire.

Camino hasta el espejo que había en medio de su habitación, el cual era todo su ropero ya que las puertas de este eran un amplio y gran espejo. Ella se miró y empezó a acomodar su ropa. Llevaba una calza de color gris que le quedaba completamente ceñida al cuerpo, un top strapless negro bastante corto para ella y en la cintura tenia amarrada una camisa a cuadrille de color negro y violeta. Además de unos borcegos negros. Y, el cabello esta vez lo tenía atado en una coleta alta de forma desinteresada.

-¡Karin, ya está la comida! –al escuchar el grito la pelirroja se dio vuelta rápidamente para caminar hasta la puerta, la cual abrió de golpe y se quedó completamente quieta al ver al dueño de esos ojos violeta mirándola con diversión.

-Eeh, Karin ¡Al fin apareces mujer! ¡Muero de hambre! –tras decir esto comenzó a reír pero no tardo mucho hasta que dejo de hacerlo notando que ella no se había moqueado, más bien estaba en su mundo cosa rara en ella.

 _"-No te preocupes, Karin –indico con mucha confianza mientras sonreía- nunca te dejare sola, ahora eres de mi familia."_ Recordó ella.

-Mentiroso –indicó mientras golpeaba levemente el hombro de Suigetsu mientras pasaba a su lado para ir hasta la cocina.

 _"Tienes que verme como la mujer que soy"_ se repetía mentalmente Karin una y otra vez.

Mientras que Suigetsu estaba congelado en su lugar rascándose la nuca sin entender que había pasado.

-¿Qué rayos hice ahora? –se cuestionó mirando hacia el techo, como si la respuesta pudiera caer a sus manos rápidamente. 

* * *

Un grupo de tres amigos se encontraban afuera de un bar a las fueras de la ciudad de Tokio. Los tres caminaban a la par, sacando varias miradas tanto femeninas como masculinas por el físico de ellos.

Nagato se adelantó a sus dos amigos y abrió la puerta del bar para que puedan entrar, sosteniéndola. El pelirrojo tenía un pantalón blanco ajustado y una un suéter gris que usaba suelto. Nagato le dedico una amplia sonrisa a sus dos amigos esperando a que pasen.

Yahiko colocó su mano en la cintura de su novia, para entrar ambos a la vez, marcando territorio en ella. El joven de cabello anaranjado usaba una camisa manga larga de color verde azulado, la cual llevaba remangada hasta los codos. Además, tenía un pantalón negro como unas zapatillas del mismo tono. Su mueca era seca, a la vez que mostraba miradas asesinas a quienes se atrevían a mirar a su novia. Mientras que Konan se dejaba guiar por él, acostumbrada a como la cuidaba tanto el cómo Nagato. La pelivioleta vestía un pantalón azul metálico oscuro, ajustado, el cual además de remarcar sus torneadas piernas, tenía unos leves cortes en los muslos. Y, usaba un top negro el cual le cubría hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo y era manga tres cuartos. Llevaba unos zapatos del mismo tono negro, al igual que una cartera que colgaba de su hombro con detalles leves en plateado.

-No me gusta cómo te miran –murmuro Yahiko una vez que los tres estaban adentro del bar. Esto lo murmuro cerca del oído de la muchacha para que ella solo escuchara.

-Te quejas solo ahora, Yahiko –habló Konan lentamente mientras volteaba a verlo para quedar cara a cara, mostrándole una leve sonrisa y añadió- yo solo me visto así para ti.

Tras decir eso la pelivioleta se dio vuelta buscando su mesa y sintió como su novio la abrazaba fuertemente por atrás, tomándola posesivamente y abrazando su plana panza, jugando con el pircing que tenía allí la muchacha.

-A mí me fascina que estés así –le gruño en la oreja lo que hizo que ella se ruborizara por completo ante ese tono ronco que el pelinaranja uso.

-¡Sensei! –exclamó Nagato como un niño mientras levantaba la mano saludando. Los otros dos rieron, mientras se acercaban a encontrarse con Jiraiya.

El reencuentro fue emotivo, al menos en la parte que incluía a los muchachos con el hombre de cabello blanco. Los tres se miraban divertidos, con sonrisas grandes y ojos soñadores por todos los recuerdos y risas que traerían a la conversación. Jiraiya miró a la pelivioleta y la saludo con la mano gentilmente.

-¿No me abrazaras Konan? –Jiraiya comenzó a acercase a la muchacha quien lo miraba fijamente comenzando a sonreír, pero ese abrazo tan esperado nunca llegó por tener dos manos delante de ambos frenándolos.

-Viejo pervertido.

-Me decepciona, Sensei –dijo a la par Nagato mientras negaba con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, el a comparación de Yahiko no había gritado la oración.

Jiraiya les dio un sapo a cada uno de ellos en la cabeza, sacándole una risita a Konan.

-¿Cómo piensan que podría verla a ella de esta manera? –tras decir esto los corrió para abrazarla fuertemente mirándolos con diversión a ambos, sabía muy bien que la pelivioleta siempre fue el tesoro de Nagato y Yahiko, pero también el de él.

-No sé por qué tanta emoción igual –hablo Konan mirándolo fijamente- nos hemos visto esta tarde, y desde hace meses. Vivo contigo.

Yahiko hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-No es mi culpa que seas la más pequeña del grupo y haya tenido que cuidarte.

Jiraiya había conocido a esos niños cuando todos tenían maso menos 9 años. El junto a su esposa cuidaron de ellos en la ciudad de Tokyo, y venían bastante a Japon por sus amigos que eran más que nada como su familia. Cuando Yahiko y Nagato tuvieron quince años tuvieron que quedarse en Japon con Tsunade, su madre adoptiva. Mientras que Konan se fue con Jiraiya, ya que el acuerdo judicial les exigía que como los padres estaban separados los hijos hicieran lo mismo para más comodidad tanto como para Tsunade o Jiraiya. Claro que al principio fue difícil decidir quien iría con quien, los tres eran amigos desde pequeños y ninguno quería separarse. Le dolía la idea que eso podría pasar. Un juez dictamino como sería la repartija en la familia, dando como resultado que ambos muchachos masculinos permanecieran en Tokyio alejados de Konan.

-Pudiste llevarme también –intervino Yahiko. A pesar de que el amara con su vida a Jiraiya, y que incluso estaba muy agradecido también con la bruja irritable de Tsunade, él no podía aceptar que lo hayan separado de esa manera de Konan.

-Desde el año pasado ustedes viven solos –explico Jiraiya- Ahora ella los acompañara, yo los ayudare con la paga de su parte… solo la de ellos ¡no los ayudare más a ustedes, ratas!

Yahiko y Nagato miraron incrédulos a la pelivioleta, quien solo les sonrió nerviosa.

-Sorpresa –tras decir esto recibió un beso por parte de su novio, a la vez que el pelirrojo la tomaba de la mano agradecido por la noticia.

-¿Qué ganaras tú con esto, viejo? –cuestiono Yahiko mirando a Jiraiya, él era una persona muy educada pero cuando se trataba del padrino de Naruto o de la bruja-enamorada-del-sake no siempre cuidaba su manera de hablar.

-Un lugar cómodo para hospedarme así no recibo más golpes matutinos por Kushina-chan

La risa de los tres muchachos se hizo presente y Jiraiya sonrió complacido, adoraba verlos felices, y más que nada juntos. Los tres se dirigieron a su mesa y todos se sentaron, quedando el hombre de cabello largo y blanco enfrente de Yahiko, quien cargaba entre sus piernas a Konan, mientras que a la izquierda de ellos estaba Nagato.

Konan tomo su cartera y saco un portarretrato extendiéndoselo a su tutor adoptivo.

-Siempre fuiste como un padre para mí –le dijo cuando vio la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Jiraiya al verlo- gracias por darnos una buena vida.

-Niña, no quiero llorar delante de tantas mujeres buen-mozas –tras decir esto tomó aire mirándolos enorgullecidos- sí que han crecido.

La sonrisa de los tres se hizo más amplia. Nagato se puso de pie, alegando que iba por algunas bebidas y Konan lo siguió para poder ayudarlo a traerlas. Ya que eran cuatro y entre dos, sería más fácil.

-¿Cuál de todas es? –cuestiono Yahiko con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano hasta el portarretrato.

-Pensé que sabias –indico Jiraiya mientras se reía al ver la expresión del pelinaranja.

-No –contesto Yahiko comenzando a ruborizarse.

 _"-Fue muy buena idea ir al parque Nagato –dictamino Yahiko mientras caminaba exhausto, habían estado todo el día corriendo sin parar. El pelinaranja miro a sus dos amigos sonriendo y mostrándoles el pulgar en alto._

 _-Si pero estoy cansada, iré directamente a la cama –indico Konan mientras abría mas los ojos y bajaba la cabeza derrotada. Aunque a ella se le daban muy bien los deportes no era algo que les fascinara correr, pero como era con ellos dos estaba encantada. Menos cuando era el momento de regresar a casa._

 _-Podríamos volver pronto, no se cuanto más estaremos aquí –dijo Nagato girándose mirando con nostalgia el lugar._

 _La familia había hecho una escapada hacia la playa en la época de octubre, ya que Tsunade había logrado ganar un premio una vez en su vida… fue con trampa en realidad pero lo que no sepan los apostadores no les hará daño. Los cuatro en la playa, ella junto a los niños ya que Jiraiya estaba de viaje de negocios._

 _-Aunque hace frio es un lugar hermoso –murmuro Konan soñadora mientras sonreía._

 _-¡El último en llegar a la casa aguantara a la vieja con sus penas de madrugada! –dijo Yahiko echándose a correr._

 _Nagato y Konan se miraron asustados y ambos aumentaron la velocidad. Habran corrido por minutos así, ya se podía ver la pequeña cabaña en donde se quedaban a lo lejos. Pero simplemente Konan se frenó, no podía más. La muchacha suspiro, de todas maneras ella sufriría ser despertada a la madrugada, si no era por la carrera Tsunade la elegiría ya que al ser mujer la puede aconsejar mejor, o eso dice ella._

 _Un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde la casa. Eso la asusto, quien fue el dueño de esa expresión era Yahiko y ella sabía que no fue un grito de felicidad, más bien de asombro y hasta miedo. La pelivioleta aumento el paso, preocupada por ellos. Pero, cuando llego la escena que vio la sorprendió completamente._

 _Jiraiya estaba sentado cruzado de brazos con un enorme disfraz verde de sapo, en donde se podía ver su cabeza por la apertura que era la boca del sapo. Yahiko estaba sentado en el suelo cubriéndose con un brazo mientras que Nagato estaba tapando sus ojos violetas con ambas manos._

 _-¡Hoy festejaremos la noche de brujas! ¡Traje regalos para todos! –tras decir eso de una bolsa, Jiraiya tomo tres conjuntos iguales al de él y se los tendió a cada uno- ¡Vamos apúrense para la foto!"_

-Sí que me impactaste ese día, Sensei –hablo Yahiko sonriendo al notar la mirada de todos ellos en la foto. Jiraiya estaba atrás de ellos, por su altura se lo veía perfectamente. Mientras que Nagato estaba en el costado izquierdo de Konan –que estaba en el centro- y Yahiko del lado derecho. Las sonrisas eran claramente notorias. Ambos muchachos abrazaban por la cintura a la pelivioleta, pero si se miraba con atención se podía ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de Yahiko y Konan.

-Me gustaba sorprenderlos, consentirlos en todo –explico el hombre con sinceridad y añadió- aunque reconozco que sin mí, igual se hubieran formado siendo los que son ahora. Siempre tuvieron ese enorme corazón y…

Yahiko negó, llamándole la atención y a la vez haciendo que detenga su discurso.

-Tú nos hiciste lo que somos ahora, estoy agradecido contigo Jiraiya-sensei.

-Gracias Yahiko, pero no llores por favor –indico el hombre mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

-Ahora soy todo un hombre.

Jiraiya amplio los ojos ante lo que veía detrás del pelinaranja y simplemente rio de una manera lenta.

-Entonces ve a defender a tu novia.

Al escuchar esa frase Yahiko se puso completamente de pie y volteo dirigiéndose a la barra, provocándole una sonrisa a su sensei. Cuando el pelinaranja llego hasta donde estaba Konan con cara de irritada, corrió al muchacho que le hablaba para besarla en los labios y tomarla de la cintura. Y, también notó como Nagato se ponía delante de Yahiko. El pelirrojo nunca era de buscar problemas, pero si ese hombre le quería pegar a su amigo, tendría que pasar delante de él primero.

-Que excelentes chicos. 

* * *

Konohamaru se acomodó la chaqueta para luego tocar el timbre de la gran casa Hyuga, aunque a lo que más se asemejaba era a una mansión. Al escuchar unos pasos rápidamente el castaño se enderezo, intentando aparentar estar tranquilo cuando se encontraba bastante nervioso. Konohamaru no era de esas personas que se dejaban intimidar pero hoy se encontraba extrañamente cohibido.

La puerta se abría dejando ver a Emi, la madre de su novia. La mujer de cabello largo azulado y una cálida mirada le dedico una amplia sonrisa al verlo. Ella estaba usando un vestido bastante formal de color negro, y lo combinaba con un lindo collar de perlas. Ambos eran de la misma estatura, aunque Konohamaru era levemente un poco más alto que la mujer quien lo alcanzaba por los tacos.

-Qué bueno que viniste –comentó Emi mientras se hacía a un costado para que él pudiera pasar.

-No hay de que –contesto cortésmente el muchacho mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado. Pero esa expresión cambio cuando vio cómo se acercaba Hiashi, con un traje negro impecable y se colocaba al lado de su esposa, para extenderle la mano a Konohamaru.

-Gracias por cuidarla esta noche –habló el hombre luego de aclarar su garganta. Luego miro a Emi, para extenderle un brazo señalando la puerta en señal de irse- Llegaremos tarde a la cena.

-Hai.

Una vez que ambos se fueron y la puerta principal estuvo cerrada, Konohamaru soltó el aire contenido. Siempre se había sentido intimidado por Hiashi y hasta de cierta forma por Emi. El castaño miro detenidamente la casa, desde hacía años que venía pero siempre le gustaba admirar el buen decorado que tenía el hogar. Siempre con esos tonos cremas y blancos, con floreros y lindos cuadros ambientando mucho más el lugar. El muchacho se acercó hasta la escalera que estaba al final de la sala de estar, pasando los sillones y la biblioteca. Una vez que llego al segundo piso, a su paso lento, fue por el pasillo hacia la derecha hasta la última puerta. Al estar frente a esta tocó levemente, esperando a obtener una respuesta. Si hubiese sido otro momento, hubiera entrado sin preocuparse a los gritos o cantándole una canción a su novia.

Al no obtener respuesta, el muchacho se desesperó un poco y volvió a golpear. Pero, luego se calmó para soltar un suspiro. Konohamaru sabía que solo estaba paranoico por el simple hecho de que no había hablado con su novia luego del hospital, habían tenido una charla muy dura la cual los dejo a los dos pensando… aunque lo único que habían mencionado en ese discusión era el dolor y la impotencia hacia la situación que se les había presentado.

Al entrar, Konohamaru notó como su novia se encontraba en su cama, acostada boca abajo, con los pelos revueltos y con ropa a su costado. El muchacho negó al verla y se acercó a su lado. Cuando escucho los pasos, Hanabi levanto la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros.

-Hola –saludó la muchacha de ojos perla mientras se daba vuelta para sentarse en la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Konohamaru mientras se sentaba en la cama cerca de ella, para hacerle mimos en los brazos.

-No lo sé… supongo que ahora todos los síntomas cobran sentido –explico la muchacha mientras se reía con amargura y se sentaba aún más derecha para luego apoyar su cabeza de una manera frustrada contra la pared. Levanto la vista para mirar a su novio y le dedico una leve y falsa sonrisa- Me sentí todo el dia rara, con el cuerpo pesado y… nerviosa, temblando.

Konohamaru la miraba atento mientras ella seguía hablando, con toda la intención de ayudarla en lo que le pasaba. La observaba a medida que Hanabi le explicaba y notó que se encontraba pálida, seguramente por no dormir bien, además de unas leves ojeras. La muchacha había pasado la noche en el hospital por su golpe en la cabeza, y le dieron el alta a la mañana.

-¿Quieres que te cocine algo? –cuestiono el castaño mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

-No –fue su seca respuesta para luego bajar la cabeza, evitando mirarlo.

-Iré a prepárate algo –indico Konohamaru con un tono autoritario mientras se ponía de pie pero se freno al ser tironeado por el apretón de ella, haciendo que se detenga.

Al voltearse ambos se miraban fijamente, retándose con la mirada para ver quien daba el brazo a torcer. Pero, Konohamaru miro la mano de su novia notando como le temblaba la misma y ella al ver que el castaño la miraba con pena se soltó.

-No me mires así –escupió las palabras Hanabi completamente ofendida mientras lo miraba triste- No me tengas lastima.

-No lo hago… -tras decir eso se volvió a sentar a su lado, pero esta vez ninguno se atrevió a mirarse ni a decir nada para evitar el silencio. Por primera vez, ese momento sin decir una palabra fue calido para ambos porque ninguno sabía que podían hablar exactamente. Konohamaru levanto la vista topándose con una bandeja justo en el escritorio de su novia. La miro y habló- Come algo, por favor.

Hanabi observo esa mirada triste y suplicante del castaño, para luego soltar un frustrante suspiro.

-Este bien –tras decir esto observo hacia su costado que en su mesa de noche se encontraba un vaso con agua y ella estaba verdaderamente muerta de sed. Se inclinó para tomar el vaso, quería hacerlo por ella misma.

Hanabi tomó el vaso con su mano izquierda pero le temblaba bastante la mano lo que hacía que se le dificulte agarrarlo. Al ver como Konohamaru se movía, ella se apresuró intentando agarrarlo con la otra mano también pero no pudo hacerlo, lo que provoco que el vaso se caiga contra el suelo. Los ojos perla de ella estaban completamente abiertos al ver como su cuerpo temblaba, todo el día había estado igual pero todavía no podía acostumbrarse a ello.

Konohamaru la tomó de ambas manos y las junto, para cubrirlas con las de él. Quiso colocarse más al lado de ella, pero Hanabi se inclinó como pudo más para atrás quedando junto a su almohada y al respaldo.

-No… estoy sudada y es asqueroso –le explico ella, sentía como tenia calor en todo el cuerpo y eso la irritaba completamente- tenía toda la ropa porque… quise bañarme –suspiro- pero me quede dormida mientras elegía que ponerme –esto último lo dijo con cierta vergüenza en su rostro, lo que fue claramente notorio por ese sonrojo en las mejillas.

Konohamaru le beso ambas manos para luego girarse un poco en la cama y ver la pila de ropa de su novia. La reviso y pudo encontrar una remera negra suelta y un pantalón largo de un tono color violeta. Ambas ropas las tomo y las llevo hasta el baño, que se encontraba en la misma habitación de la muchacha al costado de su cama, un poco más lejos de esa pared.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Hanabi mientras se apoyaba en la cama y abrió los ojos al escuchar el ruido de la ducha comenzar.

El castaño se acercó de nuevo hasta la cama de su novia y la miro de una forma cariñosa, para agacharse y quedar en cuclillas a la misma altura que ella estaba acostada.

-No puedo, Konohamaru –explico con cierto resentimiento ella- me tiemblan las piernas y yo…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que el castaño la tomó de ambas piernas y la espalda, como si fuera un bebe y la levanto cargándola. Le sonrió con ternura al ver como ella abría los ojos sorprendida.

-Yo te voy a ayudar –le explico mientras la llevaba hasta el baño.

La castaña se ruborizo ante la idea pero simplemente soltó el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones. No se avergonzaba de que Konohamaru la viera desnuda, eso ya había ocurrido otras veces, le dolía verse tan débil para él.

El dueño de los ojos negros la sentó en un banquito que estaba cerca de la ducha, justamente al lado. Tras hacer eso, con cuidado, se levantó para cerrar la puerta, no quería que nadie más entrara y la viera a su novia bañándose.

Konohamaru le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. La levanto un poco para poder sacarle ese pantalón angosto que ella tenía de color gris, dejando al descubierto esas piernas largas y pálidas. Luego, hizo lo mismo con esa remera blanca de la muchacha. El castaño tocó el agua notando que ya estaba caliente y cerró la canilla. Hizo que Hanabi se ponga de pie y la ayudo a quitarse la ropa interior, para volver a tomarla entre sus brazos y colocarla lentamente en la bañera, sentándola.

Al hacer contacto con el agua caliente, Hanabi Hyuga no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Necesitaba ese contacto tan confortante que la hizo calmarse. La castaña cerró los ojos al sentir como Konohamaru le mojaba el cabello, con agua que junto con sus manos. Ella no dejaba de mirar hacia abajo, se estaba conteniendo para soltar las lágrimas que le pedían a grito salir.

-Es para que te relajes –le explico el castaño mientras le acariciaba el hombro- te hará bien, ¿Te paso el shampoo?

Hanabi se sorprendió al ver con la tranquilidad que le hablaba su novio, como si del clima se tratara. Le asombraba como actuaba como si todo eso fuera normal o habitual más que nada, lo que le hizo soltar una risita nerviosa.

La ojiperla asintió levemente.

Konohamaru se sentó el banco mientras observaba como ella se lavaba el cabello lentamente. Cuando era el momento de enjuagarse, la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y abrían la ducha de arriba. El castaño podía notar como el cuerpo de Hanabi dejaba de temblar, cosa que lo calmo. Una vez que la ojiperla se enjuago la crema-enjuague, el castaño la rodeo con una toalla en todo el cuerpo y de un salto la saco de la bañera y comenzó a secarla, de manera lenta y tierna. Hanabi iba a replicar pero se dejó hacer, estaba cansada para discutirle a su novio además ella sabía que por más que le molestara por el simple hecho de que es orgullosa, ama que Konohamaru la cuide de esa manera tan dedicada.

Con cuidado, el castaño comenzó a vestirla. Una vez que ella estuvo lista, le sonrió para besarle la frente y darse vuelta para tomar el cepillo para el cabello. Lentamente comenzó a peinarla, desenredando esa melena castaña. No tardo mucho ya que de por si Hanabi tenía un cabello muy fino y liso. Le hizo la raya al costado y sonrió satisfecho al terminar.

La tomo con una mano de la cintura, y con la otra tomó la muñeca derecha de ella para guiarla a la cama. Al llegar, Hanabi se acostó rápidamente y lo jaló a Konohamaru para que se ponga a su lado. El muchacho no se negó, sino que lo hizo a la vez que tomaba la frazada al pie de la cama y los tapaba a ambos.

-Estuviste muy callada en la ducha –le hablo el a su oído, mientras la abrazaba por detrás haciendo que su respiración ella la escuchara perfectamente.

Hanabi se dio vuelta para besarlo en los labios, de una manera breve pero muy tierna.

-No me gusta que tengas que cuidarme… -indico y luego se largó a llorar, igual que como lo había hecho la tarde anterior en el hospital. La muchacha apretaba su mano contra el pecho, le dolía todo lo que pasaba. Konohamaru la apretó fuertemente contra el para que ella se descargue. Sentía como las lágrimas de ella lo mojaban pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Hanabi lo abrazó con más fuerza para luego levantarse de golpe de la cama.

Camino rápidamente hasta el piano negro que se encontraba al final de la habitación. Ella se sentó en el banco y colocó sus dedos en las teclas, intentando tocar pero las manos comenzaron a temblar nuevamente lo que hizo que sus lágrimas se intensificarán.

-No puedo hacer esto siquiera –murmuro levemente- desde hace tiempo que me costaba tocar pero pensé que se debía a que necesitaba más prácticas… pero… ¡Esto es lo que comparto con Hinata! ¡Desde chica me gustaba tocar el piano para que ella me felicitara! ¡Para que ella disfrute de que entendía su pasión por la música! Yo… yo…

Konohamaru la miraba atento, vio como ella se paraba cosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño al no saber qué iba a hacer ella pero de pronto Hanabi empezó a tirar todas las cosas que había en su escritorio, haciendo que la bandeja con platos, libros, todo cayera en el suelo impactándose fuertemente. El muchacho se puso de pie, queriendo frenarla pero le parecía imposible, podía ver como por la furia que tenía saco fuerzas para estar de pie porque la veía temblar todavía. Hanabi tomaba todo lo que tenía en su camino y lo tiraba fuertemente contra la pared.

-¡Déjame! –gritó ella zamarreándose del agarre de su novio en un mar de lágrimas. Al sentir como Konohamaru soltaba un poco el agarre, Hanabi se alejó de él y tiro un portarretrato contra el piso. Iba a ir hasta la biblioteca pero en este trayecto cayo rendida al suelo. Soltó un grito completamente frustrado y comenzó a golpear el suelo donde ella cayo- ¡Es injusto! ¡Es injusto!

El castaño se sentó a su lado y la abrazo nuevamente, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda. El muchacho intentaba mostrarse fuerte ante ella, y se sorprendió al escuchar otro gemido cerca de donde él estaba. Del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, estaba Hinata con ambas manos cubriendo su boca intentando que no se escuchara su llanto. La peliazul tomó aire y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Hinata cuando escucho a su hermana gritar pensó que estaba sola pero al ver como ese llanto de dolor se transformaba en uno más sufrido y profundo, gritando sus sentimientos, entendió que se encontraba acompañada pero… le dolía saber que su pequeña hermana estaba así. 

* * *

-¿Por qué tardan tanto, dattebayo? –grito a todo pulmón Naruto haciendo que los demás lo miren fastidiados. Estaban esperando unos quince minutos pero el rubio ya no aguantaba más tener que posponer su ansiada noche. El muchacho llevaba una camisa de color rojo oscuro, y un jean negro. Sus zapatillas eran de un tono rojo y bastante cancheras, regalo de su consentida madre.

A la derecha de ese imperativo rubio, se encontraba Karin mirando con fastidio a su primo. Suigetsu llevaba un pantalón de jean azul oscuro y una remera violeta con manchas negras, era bastante ajustada, por lo cual le marcaba sus grandes brazos. Al lado del peliblanco, estaba Fu saltando de alegría. Ella llevaba una pollera blanca, con un cinto dorado, y un top que combinaba con la parte de abajo por el mismo color. Llevaba unas plataformas doradas, y una campera de ese tono corta.

Luego al costado estaba una preocupada Ino. La dueña de una suelta cabellera rubia estaba muy nerviosa. Ella llevaba un vestido rosa ajustado y apretado, que solo cubría lo necesario dejando ver sus largas piernas. Llevaba un chaleco negro muy coqueto de cuero y unas botitas de color negro. A su lado estaba Sakura, la pelirosa miraba a su amiga sin expresar nada. La ojijade tenía una remera blanca suelta la cual tenía la espalda descubierta, además llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado que parecía más una calza por la manera en que estaba adherido a su piel. También, tenía una campera de jean azul oscura, y unos borcegos negros. La ropa que había elegido mostraba el flaco pero a la vez perfecto cuerpo de ella.

Al frente de Sakura y al lado del dobe estaba Sasuke Uchiha, mirando de forma penetrante a la pelirosa. No dejaba de mirar todas las actitudes que ella tenía, desde pestañar y bufar, hasta mover su larga cabellera hacia tras. El azabache llevaba su cabello tan despeinado como siempre, una camisa color gris oscura y un pantalón negro, con unas zapatillas del mismo tono.

-¡Ahí llegan! –gritó Fu sacudiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

 _"Si ahora estuviera Jugo podríamos criticarla juntos"_ se lamentaba Karin mientras bajaba la cabeza derrotada, dejando que todos los mechones de su cabello le cayeran en su rostro.

La mayoría del grupo volteo para mirar a los recién llegados sorprendiéndose. Se veía como hacia ellos caminaba Neji de la mano de Tenten. Pero, eso no fue lo asombroso por así decirlo sino la vestimenta de la castaña. La dueña de esos ojos chocolate nunca usaba ropa ajustada o algo un poco provocativa, hasta en el instituto llevaba el suéter dos talles más grandes, pero esa noche se veía bellísima y eso se notaba por la sonrisa de satisfacción de su novio. Tenten llevaba un vestido que era manga larga color verde oscuro, le llevaba más arriba de las rodillas y estaba sujetado en el medio por un cinto finito color marrón, lo que hacía que sea ajustado arriba marcando más la parte delantera de la muchacha. La castaña llevaba su cabello suelto, el cual le caia hasta debajo de los hombros. Usaba unas botas marrones –del mismo tono que el cinto- que eran altas y le llevaban hasta las rodillas.

Mientras que el dueño de los ojos perla tenía una camisa de color mostaza, manga larga que la llevaba arremangada hasta los codos y un pantalón negro.

-Te vez bellísima, Tenten –dijo con sinceridad Karin cosa que sorprendió más que el look de la castaña, bueno no tanto como eso.

Ino bufo al verlos tan feliz y como Tenten no borraba esa triunfante sonrisa. Rápidamente la rubia tomó a su amiga pelirosa de la muñeca y la jaló hasta el bar.

-¿Y los demás? –cuestiono la recién llegada castaña.

-Están adentro –indico Naruto ya desesperado por correr más rápido que Ino- Pero todavía falta Hinata-chan

-Ella no vendrá, Naruto –le dijo secamente Neji tomando más fuerte de la mano y comenzando a caminar hacia el bar.

Tenten hizo una mueca con los labios, odiaba ver a su novio de esa manera pero sabía lo protector que era con sus primas, a las cuales las trataba como hermanas. Tanto Neji como Naruto se llevaban muy bien, pero cuando se mencionaba algo de Hinata el muchacho de ojos perlas mostraba su mala cara.

-No te preocupes por él –dijo Tenten intentando animarlo pero luego de sonreírse volteo a ver al grupo de chicos que estaba detrás de ellos, notando un Naruto serio y pensativo.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Sasuke mirando al rubio, aunque el Uchiha intento sonar despreocupado se veía atento a lo que su amigo escribía en el mensaje de texto.

-¿Qué te parece? –cuestiono Naruto ignorando la pregunta.

-Hola Hinata, me gustaría saber cómo esta. Me hubiera gustado que vengas esta noche –leyó Sasuke atento- No sabía que querías recuperarla.

-Nunca quise perderla –explico Naruto mientras mandaba el mensaje.

-¿Y porque paso eso? Nunca supe bien la historia.

-Soy un idiota.

Sasuke comenzó a reír mientras aumento más su paso, quedando al frente de Naruto. De golpe se frenó, volteándose para verlo.

-Sigues siendo un dobe.

-¡Teme! 

* * *

El grupo de chicas se encuentra sentado en una mesa del vip. Las chicas están todas juntas de un lado, iniciando por Tenten, Fu, Karin, Ino, Sakura y Konan. La pelivioleta acaba de llegar y se quedó en compañía de las compañeras de Yahiko y Nagato mientras ellos junto a los demás iban a buscar algo para beber. Los tres recién acaban de llegar luego de que Jiraiya los dejara en la puerta del bar como un adulto muy responsable.

-Konan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –cuestiono curiosa Sakura haciendo que todas las chicas las miren a ambas.

La pelivioleta se sobresaltó y quitó esa mirada fija que tenía sobre su novio.

-Claro –dijo en un tono tranquilo mientras asentía levemente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo se hicieron novios con Yahiko? –pregunto esperanzada por saber la respuesta- sabes, eres una de las chicas más envidiadas del instituto y eso que entras el lunes allí –le contó la pelirosa cubriendo con una mano su boca para que solo ella lo escuchara, luego de eso se enderezo sonriendo y añadió tranquilamente- ¿Cómo fue su primer beso?

-¿Fue tierno? –inquirió Ino soñadora con ambas manos juntas y mirándola como un tierno gatito miraría su comida.

-¿Apasionante? –esa fue Karin con una mirada picara.

-Cuéntanos –pidió Tenten con una cálida sonrisa.

-Bueno…  
 _  
"-¡Aunch! –se quejó Yahiko con fuerza mientras era cargado por Jiraiya desde el patio hasta la casa. El junto con Nagato empezaron a competir para ver quién de los dos podría subir el árbol primero y, para desgracia del pelinaranja se cayó encima de unas chapas que Tsunade había dejado cerca de allí para quien sabe qué cosa._

 _-Tú y tus ocurrencias –murmuraba molesto Jiraiya porque tenía que irse de reunión para ir a verse con el abogado con Tsunade. El hombre ya estaba atrasado y no podía llamar a la mujer y contarle lo que le paso a Yahiko._

 _Nagato le sostuvo la puerta al peliblanco y luego se paró delante de él._

 _-Iré a comprar alguna medicina para el dolor –le dijo con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara más, achinando sus ojos- tu ve a la reunión._

 _Tras decir eso, el pelirrojo no espero una respuesta y tomó una bufanda para salir corriendo hacia la puerta de salida. Jiraiya suspiro aliviado y comenzó a subir las escaleras cargando a un adolorido pelinaranja que no dejaba de quejarse. Al estar en el segundo piso, fue hasta la habitación de la dueña de unos ojos ámbar._

 _-¿Qué sucedió? –esclamo Konan preocupada mientras veía como en brazos entraba Yahiko con varios rajuños y algunos cortes profundos. La muchacha no pudo evitar mirar con preocupación al pelinaranja y hasta lo hizo con reproche._

 _Jiraiya acostó al muchacho en la cama de la pelivioleta, quien ya había ido corriendo hacia el botiquín de primeros auxilios._

 _-Te dejo en buenas manos –indico el peliblanco mientras se alejaba hasta la puerta, pero antes de irse se volteó hacia él y le guiño el ojo._

 _Konan habrá vuelto segundos después de que Jiraiya se vaya. La muchacha se sorprendió al notar como Yahiko estaba colorado hasta las orejas._

 _-¿Tienes calor?_

 _El pelinaranja negó rápidamente, lo que la hizo sonreír y calmarse levemente. Konan se sentó en la cama y comenzó a vendarle el pie derecho al muchacho, el cual estaba rojo e hinchado. Con cuidado lo vendo, siendo paciente y cuidadosa. Sentía la mirada de Yahiko completamente en ella mientras le contaba que a pesar de su golpe, le había ganado a Nagato._

 _-Eres muy competitivo –rio ella con ganas mientras le sonreía tiernamente._

 _-Gracias por cuidarme –indicó Yahiko mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Konan, la cual se ruborizo levemente en las mejillas. Pero fue el turno del pelinaranja de ponerse colorado, ya que ella se puso de pie y se acercó más a su lado, sentándose cerca de su pecho. La muchacha llevó sus manos hasta la remera de él con una sonrisa tímida._

 _-Tienes cortes y pueden infectarse… -explico intentando de sonar tranquila pero ese tono dudoso en su voz no la ayudo._

 _-Claro –fue la única respuesta que él dio._

 _Yahiko levantó sus brazos para que Konan pueda sacarle de una forma fácil la remera, pero la asusto al soltar un gemido de dolor._

 _-No fue tu culpa –dijo él, intentando de contener sus ganas de gritar._

 _La pelivioleta asintió mientras tomaba alcohol con un algodón y lo colocaba suavemente sobre las heridas de él en el pecho. Eso la ponía muy nerviosa, siempre se había sentido atraído hacia Yahiko y estar completamente solos, no la ayudaba. Los ojos de Konan estaban fijamente en el torso y brazos del muchacho, quien para tener quince años tenía un cuerpo en muy buen estado por los entrenamientos de Jiraiya. Mientras, que Yahiko tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de ella, pero más precisamente en sus labios los cuales ella comenzó a morder por los nervios._

 _Ella dejó el algodón sobre la mesa y comenzó a acariciar una de las lastimaduras que Yahiko tenía sobre el brazo, para luego comenzar a recorrer la piel de él acabando en su torso. Konan se tensó al sentir las manos de Yahiko sobre su rostro acariciándola. Al levantar sus ojos ámbar y verlo fijamente, ella no tenía dudas de lo que estaba por pasar, al contrario, tenía ansiedad._

 _Yahiko comenzó a acercarla a medida que él se sentaba más sobre la cama, cerrando la distancia que los dividía en un tierno beso. Al principio y por segundos el beso fue ese contacto entre ellos, pero ambos no podían contener esos deseos de más. Yahiko la tomó de la cintura acercándola mucho más, mientras que Konan llevó sus brazos a la nuca de él, mientras profundizaban el beso, moviendo sus labios de una manera sincronizada aunque nunca lo habían hecho entre ellos, ni siquiera con otros. Ambos se habían guardado su primer beso para compartirlo juntos._

 _La puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que se separen, y al observar ven a Nagato con una bolsa blanca entre las manos de la farmacia. Los ojos violeta del pelirrojo pasaban desde la mano Konan en la nuca de él, hasta las manos que apretaban fuertemente la cintura de ella por parte de Yahiko._

 _-Y hasta que lo hicieron –dijo Nagato con una sonrisa mirándolos."_

-Y eso fue lo que paso –explico Konan con una sonrisa de nostalgia, a pesar de que amaba con su alma como estaba ahora con Yahiko, a ella le encantaría volver a sentir ese nerviosismo de cuando era más chica por tener a ese chico que le gustaba cerca o semidesnudo.

-¡Que tiernos! –exclamo Ino aplaudiendo.

-¿No te molesta que sea tan celoso contigo? –le pregunto Sakura mirándola intrigada- Para mí, los celos son desconfianza.

-No –contesto ella rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie- soy igual con el pero porque lo quiero para mí. No tengo celos por él, ni desconfió, pero la gente que se acerca a su lado no la conozco y no se sus intenciones. Sé que él no me va a engañar.

-¿Pero vas a ir con el ahora? –cuestiono la pelirosa alzando una seca.

-Me gusta recalcar mis derechos sobre las demás, nos divertimos así –rio mientras caminaba hasta su novio, y al llegar a la barra (la que no estaba tan lejos solo a unas mesas de distancia) ella lo abrazo por la espalda con fuerza.

-Ya te extrañaba –le indico Yahiko con un tono de reproche falso, lo que hizo que Konan sonriera al igual que él. 

* * *

Ya para ser las tres de la mañana la mayoría estaba ebrio, divirtiéndose y a los gritos. Mientras la gran mayoría de sus amigos estaban bailando en la pista, Naruto hablaba efusivamente con el dueño del lugar.

-¿Entonces no necesitas más gente para trabajar? ¿Seguro, dattebayo? –pregunto desanimado, tanta charla contándole acerca de cómo trabajar del lugar y todo para enterarse que no había mas puesto de trabajo lo desanimo.

-No, lo siento –se disculpó el hombre dispuesto a irse pero de pronto se rasco la nuca nervioso y añadió- Hay trabajo en el bar que está un poco alejado del centro –comenzó a explicar- allí si encontraras trabajo, de hecho traje a varios empleados de allá para la inauguración de hoy, quedaron puestos libres. Puedes ir ahí y hablar con mi mano derecha –le sonrió.

-¡Claro! ¡Gracias, dattebayo! –grito energético Naruto.

-Ven a mi oficina así te paso la dirección –el hombre se dio vuelta dispuesto a bajar al vip.

-Ahí voy –dijo fuertemente Naruto mientras corría rápidamente hasta la mesa que era de sus amigos y al ver sentada a Rin sola se paró delante de ella- Avísale a los demás que me he ido, creo que encontré trabajo.

-¿Ah? –cuestiono la muchacha pero al mirar al rubio este se dio vuelta frenéticamente para ir escaleras abajo. La castaña suspiro y miro a la pista de baile. El lugar era bastante amplio, teniendo tanto pistas abajo como arriba en el vip. Se sorprendió al ver a cierto hombre de cabello blanco ahí, en el centro, y más que nada lo pegote que estaba con una compañera suya, Karui, una pelirroja de unos grandes ojos dorados. Ella tenía un cuerpo descomunal, y parecía refregárselo a su sensei contra su cuerpo y este no mostraba queja alguna más bien la acercaba más a él.

Rin apretaba más y más el vaso por la molestia que le daba y lo termino rompiendo, incrustándose unos vidrios en el proceso.

-Mierda –gruño. Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y se sorprendió al ver su mano llena de sangre. Un escalofrió la recorrió.

-¡¿Qué te hiciste?! –grito una voz atrás de ella preocupado y tomando con delicadeza su mano. Rin se sorprendió al ver a Obito tan cerca suyo. La castaña era consciente de lo buenmozo que estaba esa noche, con su buzo azul con cuello amplio y pantalones negros.

-Yo… -suspiro- fue un accidente.

-Buscare algo para ponerte en tu mano, espérame aquí Rin –lo último no fue un pedido, sino más bien una orden.

-Mi primo se vino precioso para ti, Rin-chan –habló una voz en su oreja que la hizo voltearse topándose con la cara sonriente de Itachi- y tu estas preciosa.

La castaña se sonrojo levemente. Había escogido con mucha precisión que ponerse ese día, termino optando por una musculosa muy corta, parecida a un top, de color salmón y una pollera azul floreada con detalles en rosa y blanco. Además usaba unos tacos de color marrón con varios breteles.

-Gracias, supongo.

-Niña tonta ¿Cuándo estarás con Obito? –cuestiono Itachi serio. Desde que la conocía notaba esas miradas que nunca cruzaban ellos dos por vergüenza, pero se miraban como si fueran el todo para el otro.

-No molestes, baka –dijo ella molesta y avergonzada- Obito es mi mejor amigo.

-Tienes miedo de arruinar la amistad –dictamino Itachi poniéndose de pie, permitiendo que Rin vea que llevaba una camisa de jean oscura abierta dejando ver su remera blanca de abajo. Usaba unos pantalones morados. Su cabello estaba atado como siempre en una coleta baja de caballo.

-A volar, Itachi –fue la simple respuesta de Rin mientras miraba para otro lado con una mueca molesta, no quería hacer contacto visual con Kakashi ni con el molesto Uchiha.

De pronto sintió como unas manos la tomaban delicadamente y ella se sobresaltó.

-Tranquila, conseguí agua oxigenada, gasas y hasta vendas –le dijo Obito sonriéndole.

Rin se enterneció al ver como el azabache le tomaba la mano de una forma tierna y comenzaba a tirarle agua oxigenada en la mano. La castaña hizo una mueca al sentir un cosquilleo doloroso en el corte que se había hecho.

-Intentare ser delicado –indico el muchacho mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso, todo en ella le daba nervios.

 _"Es tan lindo como es conmigo, elegí un gran mejor amigo"_ pensaba Rin mientras de forma enternecida miraba a Obito.

Itachi desde lejos los observaba negando divertido. 

* * *

En el medio de la pista de baile están Fu y Suigetsu bailando provocativamente, ellos estaban muy pegados mientras la peliverde movía su cadera sobre la entrepierna del muchacho de forma provocativa.

Desde la mesa, Karin no les sacaba los ojos de encima. Mientras que Yahiko, Konan y Sakura hablaban abiertamente sobre diversos temas. Otra persona que estaba como la pelirroja era Ino, quien no sacaba sus ojos de Tente que bailaba con un sonriente Neji, lo que le costaba creer a la rubia. Estaba completamente molesta de que el ojiperla allá ido con ella un día y ahora puf, ya volvía con Tenten. Era injusto para ella, se sentía usada. De golpe, la rubia se puso de pie esquivando a Sasuke que venía caminando hasta la mesa y tomó a un azabache que vio en la barra para llevarlo a bailar.

-¿Qué hace Yamanaka con mi hermano? –se cuestionó en voz alta mientras los miraba bailar. A él no le importaba lo que haga ninguno de los dos juntos, ella era una perra y el un aprovechado. Sabrían que hacer.

Ino se situó justo de espaldas a la castaña, teniendo vista de Neji. Y desde ahí comenzó a bailarle provocativamente al azabache, moviendo su cintura y atrayendo más a el muchacho a su lado. Le gustaba refregarle en la cara a Neji lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Tenten notó como su novio no dejaba de mirar detrás de ella, y no era mirada linda sino más bien de una manera molesta. Cuando el castaño la hizo girar levemente, ella se sorprendió al ver a su espalda a Ino. Ambas se miraron fijamente y se quedaron quietas, y la primera en fruncir el ceño fue la rubia.

-Iré al baño –dijo Neji en el odio de Tenten para que esta lo escuchara.

-Hai –contestó ella simplemente y se alejó de la pista de baile, yendo al lado contrario de su novio.

Ino se dispuso a seguirlo pero una mano la tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca, era el azabache que al verlo de cerca notaba más claramente quien era.

-¿Itachi-kun? –cuestiono avergonzada, sus padres estaban separados por lo que ella y su hermano no vivían juntos. Hacía años que no veía al mayor de los Uchiha.

-Con que metiéndote en relaciones, Ino-chan –negó el azabache mientras se alejaba de su lado.

-Jum –fue lo único que se escuchó de la rubia mientras golpeaba el suelo con brusquedad con su taco.

La rubia se acercó hasta los baños y se apoyó en la pared, esperando a que salga el castaño. Una vez que él lo hizo, ella se tiró rápidamente sobre el sorprendiéndolo y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Neji, por favor –le pidió mientras le tomaba la cara para que ambas miradas se tomaran- Yo no rechacé tu beso el otro día.

-Vete, Ino –dijo intentando forzarla a que lo suelte pero no había efecto, parecía una garrapata sujetada sobre su ropa.

Sin esperar más, la muchacha lo tomó de la camisa y rompió la distancia besándolo con fuerza. El gesto era forzado, se notaba pero a ella no le importaba. Si Neji podía usarla cuando quisiera ella tenía que tener el mismo derecho sobre él.

Ino se separó, gimiendo de dolor porque Neji le había mordido fuertemente el labio para sacársela de encima. Quería sacársela de una manera brusca pero si la rubia hacia un escándalo podían atraer a más gente.

-No fue tan lindo como el otro día –ronroneo la ojiverde- pero asumo que el próximo será mejor.

-No abra otro.

-Pueden seguir, es un gran espectáculo –hablo Tenten al costado de ambos, la muchacha le sostenía a ambos una mirada fría y seca, mientras lo aplaudía con bronca y dolor- Si quieren llamo a los demás para que lo disfruten conmigo.

Ino ensancho sus ojos verdes al verla a Tenten mirándolos. Ella solo quería molestar a Neji, no que su amiga se enterara de lo que pasaba. Mientras que el castaño la alejo con fuerza, importándole poco ser delicado.

La castaña se dio vuelta caminando con rapidez, necesitaba irse. Comenzo a pasar delante de las mesas del vip y cuando vio la de ellos se alegró, tomaría su campera y se iría rápidamente. Sentía como muchas lágrimas luchaban por salir, no quería desbordarse en el lugar pero le era imposible. Era como romperse en miles de pedazos, le dolía el pecho, demasiado.

Tenten sintió como una mano la tomaba fuertemente del brazo, y no necesitaba ser adivina para saber quién era. Escuchaba las risas de sus amigos, notaba los gritos de la gente, la música fuertemente sobre todo. No podía soportar estar así, allí donde todos estaban bien y felices.

Neji la giró con un movimiento del brazo pero se sorprendió al recibir un fuerte cachetazo de la castaña. Todos en el grupo de ellos se callaron mirando la escena a su izquierda. Tenten le sostenía una mirada triste y llena de lágrimas a un Neji pálido como una hoja y arrepentido. Mientras que Ino estaba detrás del castaño, al ver esto Sakura frunció el ceño, ya se imaginaba porque su amiga estaba atrás de él.

-¡Hijo de puta! –Gritó Tenten mientras le golpeaba el pecho, no quería volver a verlo, quería romperlo en mil pedazos como el había hecho con ella- ¿Ya habías estado con ella? ¡Descarado!

Rápidamente Sasuke se puso de pie y tomó a Tenten de la cintura, intentando calmarla pero parecía imposible. La dueña de los ojos chocolate lloraba fuertemente mientras intentaba repartirle un golpe a un Neji que esperaba ese dolor físico que se lo merecía claramente.

-Quise decirte pero… pero… no quería que te pongas así.

-¡Con razón estaría así! ¡Baka! –Chilló Tenten al sentir impotencia- ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Quebraste todo lo que teníamos! ¡Todo, Neji! ¡Lo rompiste todo! –tras decir eso se limpió sus lágrimas con el puño de su vestido- y eso que fue con mi puta amiga.

-No me llames así, santita –intervino Ino poniéndose cerca de ella intentando hacerla sentir menos de lo que veía que ella parecía- Si me busco fue por algo yo…

La rubia no pudo seguir con su discurso porque Tenten le dio un fuerte cachetazo en la cara, sonando tan fuerte como el de Neji. La castaña iba a tirarse encima de ella pero Sasuke la sostuvo más fuerza de la cintura, haciéndola patalear.

-¡Regalada! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Eso sos! Una basura, una arrastrada. Si te busco fue porque sos fácil, no por otra cosa. En vez de esforzarse más con una chica que vale la pena, busca el camino fácil –tras decir esto, un poco más tranquila (o eso aparentaba) sonrió con gracia hacia Ino- Eras mi amiga, pero solo sos una perra que por algo te quedaras sola. Y suerte, Neji.

Tras decir esto, tomó su bolso dispuesta a irse.

-Deja que te explique, por favor –rogó Neji mientras le miraba apenado, triste- Nunca quise hacer eso.

-Lo hiciste –dijo una acongojada Tenten mientras se colocaba su campera negra que estaba en la cartera- Dejame –dijo empujándolo- no te quiero cerca mío.

Tras decir esto se fue corriendo, bajando con rapidez las escaleras del vip. Neji miro con miedo hacia donde ella había salido disparada. Se giró a la mesa para darle las llaves de su auto a Yahiko, sabiendo que su amigo las cuidaría. Se sorprendió al ver las miradas de todos, inexpresivas y hasta extrañas.

-Neji… yo…

-No me hables. Te lo aclare el otro día, no quiero estar contigo –esto lo dijo secamente para luego girar sobre sí mismo e irse corriendo siguiendo a Tenten.

-Que bien, cerda –dictamino Sakura mientras se levantaba para ir hasta la barra bastante molesta. Ella le pidió a Ino que no haga nada, pero su cabezota amiga no la escucho. La pelirosa bufo molesta.

 _"Luego te arrepentirás de eso, como yo"_ pensó con dolor la ojijade. 

* * *

Naruto se bajó del taxi el cual lo habia llevado hasta la otra sucursal del bar en el que estaba hacia unos minutos. Miraba con atención el lugar, tenía la misma onda de colores, negro y azul. Releyó la tarjeta que le había dado el dueño del otro lugar. Este bar era mucho más tranquilo y eso se debía a que iban más a tomar, no tenía pistas como el del centro.

Era bastante amplio, teniendo una barra en el centro del lugar y muchas mesas, como livings. El lugar estaba bien decorado y se veía excéntrico.

El ojiazul reviso nuevamente la tarjeta del hombre para leer el hombre de la chica que buscaba. _"Hikari Sasuki"_ se llamaba, y se la describieron como una mujer de gran y hermoso cuerpo, según le había dicho Kian –el dueño del lugar- esa chica hacia años trabajaba con él y era muy eficiente.

Naruto se acercó hasta la barra para hablar con el muchacho que estaba sirviendo las copas.

-Disculpa –lo llamo mirándolo con una sonrisa zorruna, intentando quedar amigable a simple vista y cuando el moreno lo miro, Naruto preguntó- ¿Conoces a Hikari Sasuki?

El hombre solo asintió mientras le señalaba con las manos, mostrándole una muchacha que estaba recogiendo las cosas de una mesa, las copas y ceniceros para ponerlos en una bandeja.

-Gracias –contesto el rubio y se encamino hasta ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima. La muchacha tenía unas largas y pálidas piernas, las cuales resaltaban más por su vestido ajustado y negro que le llevaba hasta un poco debajo de los glúteos, marcando todas sus curvas. Además, los tacos altos que llevaba permitían que se notara incluso más ese gran cuerpo de ella. Naruto aclaro su garganta, una vez que estuvo a su lado para llamar su atención y la muchacha levanto su cabeza- ¿Hikari?

La muchacha se tensó y se dio vuelta, topándose con la persona que menos esperaba ver.

-¡Hinata-chan! –grito sorprendió el efusivo rubio mientras miraba embobado a la ojiperla, escaneando sin descaro el cuerpo de ella, y deteniendo su mirada en el gran escote que ella tenía. "¿Cómo no pensé en su parecido? El mismo cuerpo y cabello azulino" pensaba Naruto seriamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo trabajo aquí –explicó ella mientras se acariciaba el brazo nerviosa- desde hace unos años…

Naruto abrió los ojos con fuerza haciendo todas las conexiones _"hermoso cuerpo, mi mano derecha que trabaja hace años"._

-¿Tu eres Hikari?

-Sí, uso el apellido de mi madre para trabajar aquí –se explicó mientras volvía a juntar las copas en la bandeja- y bueno, otro nombre clara…claramente.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono el rubio.

-No quiero problemas con mi padre, trabajo en el bar para ganar mi dinero propio que quiero gastar en ropa y esas cosas –explico Hinata mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la barra, con una amplia sonrisa. Naruto la siguió, una vez que ella dejo su bandeja ahí se giró hacia el- ¿Por qué me buscabas?

-Busco trabajo –dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso, desviando la mirada de ella- hable con tu jefe, estaba en el otro bar y…

-Entiendo, puedes ser mesero –explico como si dijera dos más dos es cuatro luego suspiro- a las chicas les gustara un niño bonito que les sonría.

-¿Piensas que soy bonito, Hinata-chan? –preguntó coqueto el rubio, notando como la pregunta la incomodaba. Ella antes parecía tan tranquila y ahora, colorada, parecía que iba a explotar.

-Creo que sabes la respuesta –dijo con molestia mientras se ponía nerviosa, odiaba tenerlo tan cerca, lo odiaba a él también. Lo miro dispuesta a irse pero antes, le dijo- Gracias por tu mensaje, por preocuparte. Pero, no soy más tu responsabilidad, Naruto, dejé de serlo hace tiempo.

-Eso piensas tú –índico el rubio mientras la besaba en la mejilla- perdón por todo, Hinata-chan.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa a la peliazul, la cual sentía como sus piernas le temblaban y su rostro enrojecer mucho más.

-Naruto… Naruto-kun –dijo avergonzada y luego se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Iré al baño, luego me cuentas del empleo –menciono el ojiazul mientras se alejaba de su lado.

Hinata se tocó la mejilla sin creer todavía lo que había pasado.

-¿Y ese quien es, Hikari? –preguntó una muchacha a su lado, de voz fina y contextura pequeña. Se llamaba Tara, tenía un cabello largo y dorado además de un cuerpo flaco pero con sus curvas. Sus ojos eran de un lindo tono rosa.

-El chico que te mencione hace un tiempo… Naruto –explico mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Qué te hizo para que se pelearan? ¡Se nota tu cara de enamorada! Y la de él… -Tara no pudo terminar su grito porque Hinata le colocó rápidamente su mano sobre la boca de ella.

-Sh –dictamino al ojiperla- nunca fuimos novios, digamos que… estábamos por serlo. Ya nos besábamos y esas cosas –explico con mucha nostalgia.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucedió?

Hinata frunció el ceño. Odiaba recordarlo, era reabrir una herida. Por algo habia intentando con todas sus fuerzas olvidar el año anterior, pero no podía.

 _"Dentro del Instituto Hashirama había un amplio salón de música. El lugar además de ser enorme, con buena iluminación contaba con un estudio de grabación y los instrumentos correspondientes para las clases allí._

 _Dentro de la sala para grabar se encontraba Hinata desconectando su piano con cuidado. Habia estado un gran rato grabándose para ensayar para el concurso que se acercaba en un mes, en donde ella junto a Hanabi competirían como todos los años. Sus padres, como tradición de familia, habían hecho que ambas hermanas aprendieran ese preciado instrumento._

 _Hinata apagó la luz dispuesta para irse pero un ruido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo voltearse. Ella se encontraba en un cuarto más pequeño de la sala de música, en donde tenía un gran ventanal con esos videos polarizados, no podían verla pero ellos a los demás sí. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quiénes eran, se trataba de Naruto y Sakura. La ojiperla iba a salir a saludarlos pero se quedó quieta, como una estatua, al notar como ambos comenzaban a besarse con desesperación. Hinata sentía como le faltaba el aire al ver esa escena, no podía explicar la angustia y dolor que sentía. Las lágrimas salían sin control, cayendo por sus mejillas. Y se tapaba la boca para no gritar, esperaba que alguno de los dos sea consciente de lo que hacían y se detengan pero ninguno lo hizo, sino que el ritmo del beso se intensifico._

 _Naruto le desaprovechaba la camisa a Sakura, mientras le masajeaba los senos con brusquedad sacándole gemidos a la pelirosa. Ella saco rápidamente la corbata de él y se deshizo de su camisa. De pronto, y de forma brusca, Sakura metió la mano con desesperación en el pantalón de Naruto y Hinata soltó un chillido que fue opacado por un gruñido ronco del rubio._

 _-Sakura-chan… -dijo con dificultad Naruto mientras disfrutaba lo que ella hacía._

 _De pronto, el rubio dio vuelta a Sakura apoyándola contra la mesa y eso, fue suficiente para Hinata. La peliazul se sentó en el piso rendida y siguió llorando con fuerza, mientras se tapaba los oídos. No iba a salir de donde estaba, dándole el gusto de que ambos se rían en su cara._

 _El timbre sonó y un grito de ambos se escuchó fuertemente. Hinata levantó la cabeza, que estaba metida entre sus piernas, y suspiro. Decidió que esperaría hasta que se vayan, escucho más risas de ellos lo que hizo que se le estrujara el corazón. Los odiaba, a ambos. No podía evitarlo._

 _Hinata se levantó del suelo y se agarró de la mesa para ayudarse, pero para su desgracia tiró un platillo de batería, el cual cayó haciendo ruido en el proceso._

 _-Naruto –se escuchó como llamó con miedo Sakura._

 _La peliazul levanto el platillo y salió del cuartito, teniendo las miradas de ambos en ella. Notó como Sakura estaba más pálida de lo usual, y abría los ojos con dolor. Mientras que Naruto estaba quieto, duro como roca, mientras movía la boca pero no salían palabra._

 _-Hinata-chan…_

 _-Los odio –murmuro Hinata y luego los miro fijamente- ¡Los odio!_

 _Tras decir eso las lágrimas volvieron a salir por sus ojos, empapándola nuevamente y un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios. Rápidamente se fue corriendo del salón, abriendo con fuerza la puerta. Escuchaba los gritos de Naruto a su espalda, pero no quería voltear a verlo."_

-¿Hikari? –llamó Tara al ver esa mirada dolida de su amiga.

-Tuvo sexo con mi mejor amiga –le explico con dolor- bueno, luego de eso nos dejamos de hablar ambas –explico aunque era bastante obvio que tendría una reacción así, cualquier mujer se sentiría igual.

Tara miró de mala manera al rubio que venía caminando con una sonrisa, al llegar al lado de ambas, un silencio incomodo se situó entre ellos.

-Tara te explicara lo que tienes que hacer, ven mañana para tu día de prueba –explico secamente Hinata mientras miraba hacia abajo, no quería que la vea sufriendo por él.

Al ver como la ojiperla se alejaba Naruto frunció el ceño y miro molesto a la rubia de ojos rosas.

-Vuelve a lastimar a Hikari-chan y te parto tu carita –le ella con una sonrisa amplia y completamente falsa en su rostro.

-Quiero arreglar las cosas –dictamino Naruto mientras miraba a Hinata que hablaba con el muchacho de la barra. 

* * *

Shikamaru frunció el ceño al ver a Temari moviéndose de una manera perdida alrededor de un montón de hombres. El castaño se acercó hasta la ronda y la sacó a la rubia de una manera agil y brusca.

-¿Qué mierda haces, tonta? –le grito molesto, quería parecer desinteresado pero le era imposible.

-Quiero… hip –ella saltó al tener hipo y comenzó a reír divertida- Estas celoso porque a ellos les gusta cómo me vine vestida –indico Temari mientras con un dedo tocaba la nariz del muchacho y luego se tocaba el cuerpo. Ella usaba una pollera de un tono morado, y un top de un tono más claro. Su cabello estaba suelto, cayéndole un poco más debajo de los hombros, haciéndola ver más femenina y hasta tierna por ese colorado en sus mejillas debido al alcohol.

-Te llevare a tu casa –dijo secamente él mientras miraba a otro lado ignorando el comentario de ella- vamos.

-¡Espera! –Chilló Temari con una voz partida y triste, lo que hizo que Shikamaru la miraba sorprendido- ¿Estoy fea? –preguntó con los ojos aguados mientras tomaba mucho aire.

-¿Qué?

-¿O estás enojado porque no te dije nada a ti? –Cuestiono ella bajito como una niña que va a confesar que rompió el pinta labios favorito de su mamá- Estas muy apuesto –dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de él, sobre la camisa blanca manca corta.

-Temari, vámonos –dictamino más nervioso al tener tanta cercanía con ella.

-¿Es por lo del año pasado? Lo siento mucho –dijo por empezar a llorar.

-¡No, no! Estas linda, completa molestia.

La rubia comenzó a saltar muy efusivamente sorprendiendo al muchacho que bufo completamente molesto.

-Mentirosa –luego de decir es, Shikamaru la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar buscando al hermano pelirrojo de la muchacha. Y, al toparse con el bailando junto a unas mujeres corpulentas, lo tomó del hombro para llamarlo- Gaara.

-¿Esta ebria? –cuestiono molesto el dueño de esos ojos agua marina.

-La deje con Itachi unos minutos en el bar, y cuando volví no estaban ninguno de los dos –explicó el castaño mientras miraba su reloj- son las cuatro de la mañana, casi cinco, ella aguanto bastante.

Gaara sonrió con pocas ganas, no era la primera vez que su hermana terminaba en estas condiciones. El muchacho le tendió las llaves de su casa a Shikamaru mirándolo fijamente.

-Cuídala.

-¿Con quién piensas que hablas? –le pregunto en respuesta bastante confiado, alejándose entre la multitud con la rubia apoyada en su brazo.

Gaara negó y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida. El muchacho estaba muy apuesto con una remera roja con detalles en gris y en negro, además de un pantalón negro. Miro hacia la barra y vio a Matsuri apoyada en esta. La castaña estaba muy hermosa, con una pollera gris oscura alta que le caía hasta un poco más debajo de los glúteos, usaba un top bastante corto y sin mangas de color gris oscuro. Además llevaba unos zapatos negros altos. Gaara le sonrió con arrogancia y estuvo satisfecho cuando vio como ella se acercaba hasta él, de una forma lenta y provocativa.

El pelirrojo le dio su vaso a una mujer a su lado y se acercó un poco más hasta la castaña. Se sorprendio cuando ella se puso de espaldas a él y le comenzó a bailar provocativamente, moviendo su cuerpo siguiendo el compás de la música a medida que le refregaba su trasero sobre la entrepierna de él. Gaara la abrazó con posesión mientras la apretó más contra él, gruñéndole en la oreja.

Matsuri de golpe se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente y le sonrio de lado, de forma picara. Pasó sus manos sobre su cuello y los colocó a ambos en la nuca de él.

-Creo que te voy a castigar por ir a hablar con Sasori el otro día –le grito Gaara en el oído a ella, mientras sonreía pero frunció el ceño al ver la mirada fría de la castaña.

-Si es por eso, entonces yo también a ti por andar revolcándote con otras –dijo Matsuri con desprecio mientras lo miraba molesta.

-Entonces no hablemos de los demás –le gruño el en la oreja- disfrutemos juntos.

Luego de escuchar esa frase, Matusri se arrojó a sus labios uniéndolos. El beso de ambos se hizo más posesivo, haciéndolo de una forma brusca y apasionada. Gaara llevó ambas manos hasta la cintura de ella y la apretó con más fuerza.

No les importaba besarse delante de los demás, después de todo, solo le importaba lo que pensaba el uno del otro. 

* * *

Sakura comenzó a caminar mientras salía del bar. Apretó con más fuerza su carterita negra, que le colgaba sobre el brazo derecho, y sacó un cigarrillo con el encendedor. Luego de prenderlo, guardo lo demás y se dispuso a caminar. Escuchaba muchos gritos pero como siempre la ojijade hacia oídos sordos al mundo que la rodeaba. No estaba de humor para irse a su casa, pero menos ganas tenia de quedarse en el bar con la culpa rodeándola.

Sintió como la tomaban de la cintura y eso la sobresaltó, haciendo que suelte un chillido y el cigarrillo. La muchacha vio que eran rostros completamente desconocidos, dos muchachos que la miraban como perros hambrientos y ella sería el trozo de carne.

-Hey, perra –habló el que la tenia de la cintura apoyándola contra la fría pared de una forma para nada delicada- quiero divertirme.

Sakura forcejeaba, iba a contestar algo pero de golpe sintió como le quitaban a ese hombre de encima y miro viendo que fue Sasuke quien lo hizo, quien estaba molesto pegándole a los otros dos, mientras los amenazaba.

-¡Idiota! –Chilló Sakura una vez que estuvieron solos- se defenderme sola.

El azabache la miro de una forma incrédula y comenzó a reír con ganas de una manera completamente sarcástica.

-¿Ni un gracias? –escupió con bronca sus palabras, encima que la ayudaba ella se daba el lujo de hacerse la ofendida.

-Gracias –dijo secamente Sakura comenzando a caminar hasta su casa. Una vez que estuvo en la esquina de la cuadra se paró al sentir un nuevo agarre en su cintura, pero esta vez era Sasuke.

-Te llevo.

Ella negó en respuesta.

-Vamos.

-No puedes mandarme y cuidarme siempre ¡Déjame! –chilló ella molesta mientras comenzaba a caminar con rapidez.

Sasuke la observo viendo como esa melena rosada se alejaba. Una vez que estuvo a media vereda de distancia, el azabache cruzó comenzando a seguirla. Aunque ella no quiera, él no iba a dejar que le pase algo, menos si podía impedirlo como lo que paso hace un rato.

Para la suerte de ambos, que estaban cansados de caminar, no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta lo de Sakura. Era una casa de estilo promedio situado a unas cuadras del bar, era un barrio tranquilo y lindo. Al ver como la pelirosada entró a su casa, Sasuke suspiro tranquilo dispuesto a volverse hasta el bar. Aunque, lo pensó mejor y se frenó para sacar su celular y de esta manera llamar a Itachi y ver si este lo podía buscar. Luego de hacer esa llamada se sentó en la entrada de la casa, esperaba desde hace quince minutos, también escuchaba algunas palabrotas y gritos por lo cual estuvo atento todo momento. Pero un ruido fuerte logro captar la atención de Sasuke.

 _"Seguro se le cayó algo. No seas paranoico._ " Se repetia mentalmente.

Pero otro grito de Sakura se oyó más fuerte desde afuera lo que lo hizo ponerse alerta. Se acercó hasta la gran puerta del hogar Haruno y antes de que tocara el timbre volvió a escucharla gritar.

-¡Para! ¡Por favor! –ese grito no solo reflejo dolor sino también un llanto, el cual se escuchaba por los desgarradores chillidos de Sakura, seguido por maldiciones masculinas.

Sasuke se desesperó y comenzó a golpear la puerta con ambos puchos con fuerza, estaba completamente preocupado. Sus ojos negros estaban muy abiertos y se notaba la desesperación.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó de Sakura, era peor que los anteriores y eso fue lo que colmo la poca paciencia de Sasuke.

-¡Sakura! –gruño lo más fuerte que pudo mientras golpeaba más fuerte la puerta, no importaba como iba a tirarla abajo. Los gritos cesaron del otro lado pero los golpes del azabache se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Sakura llorosa. La ojijade tenía un fuerte moretón en la mejilla izquierda, mientras que no dejaba de derramar lágrimas. El muchacho notó como tenia quemaduras en uno de sus brazos y el pelo machacado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la mano y la sacó de la casa, primero la sacaría a ella y luego se tomaría el trabajo de ver quien fue el hijo de puta que le hizo eso.

Sakura lloraba en silencio mientras era jalada por Sasuke hasta unas casas más lejos de la suya, de pronto el azabache se dio vuelta mirándola con frialdad y preocupación, haciendo que ella llorara con más ganas.

-¿Quién te hizo esto, Sakura?

La pelirosa respiraba con dificultad. Estaba asustada. No era la primera vez que esto pasaba pero sí que se salía tan de control como esta manera. La ojijade abrazó fuertemente a Sasuke tomándolo por sorpresa, ella lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras soltaba quejidos y su potente llanto.

-Sakura –volvió a insistir Sasuke pero ahora con un tono más enternecido- ¿Quién fue?

-Mi padre. 

* * *

Hola a todos! Muchas muchas gracias a todos los que leen y aquellos que pusieron en favorito esta historia :) MeridaHime Gracias por tu comentario, fue el primero y me puso muy feliz al ver que seguias pendiente de mi historia y que te gustaba. Fue largo y me gusto. Tambien gracias a yomii20 espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo!

En el proximo capitulo voy a explicar que le pasa a Hanabi y sino, como tarde, en el 5to.

Saludos.

 _Pd: Quería subir en la semana pero se me complico, ahora me hice un tiempo porque en dos días... ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Y voy a estar en mi mundo completamente jajaja. Espero que les guste el capitulo_


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten salió rápidamente del bar. Empujaba a cualquier persona que se interponga en su camino, no lo hacia consiente, ella solo quería irse y no le importaba nada más. Sentía como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y la castaña no podía sentirse peor. Miro para todos lados luego de salir y pudo ver como a la izquierda, en la otra cuadra, había una parada de colectivos. Con suerte le pararía alguno. Sino buscaría un taxi yendo para el lado de los negocios. Tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a caminar, tambaleándose un poco.

Tenten sintió como todo se le ponía borroso y se tambaleo hacia el costado, siendo atajada por alguien. El muchacho, que para su sorpresa era Kiba, la ayudo a recuperar la postura.

-¿Estas bien, Tenten? –pregunto preocupado el dueño de esa cabellera despeinada castaña mientras le sonreía, a su costado estaba una muchacha pero la joven Ama no la distinguía con claridad.

-Sí, solo tome un poco –contesto mientras tocia aclarando su garganta- Gracias.

Sin decir más siguió caminando, o al menos como podía. Odiaba la ropa que traía, esos tacos tan altos, ese peinado que no era ella, esa estupidez de horas anteriores para vestirse así y tomar de esa manera. Y, sobre todas las cosas de la lista, odiaba a Neji Hyuga, junto con Ino. Apretó con fuerza los puños al recordarlos a ambos. Se frenó unos segundos y, cuando quiso seguir caminando, la tenían fuertemente agarrada del brazo.

-Estoy… bien, bien, Kiba –dijo mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, no iba a dejar que la vea llorar. Suficiente vergüenza y dolor había pasado como para seguir igual. Necesitaba irse, y estar mal en su casa, donde nadie la juzgaría por lo que paso.

-Te llevo.

Al escuchar esa voz, Tenten abrió los ojos y las lágrimas salieron aprovechando la oportunidad. Ella se llevó una mano al pecho mientras tomaba aire. Se giró a verlo y de un movimiento brusco se soltó.

-No –fue la simple y seca respuesta que le salió.

Neji reflejaba sorpresa y triste. Lo primero se debía al estado de la muchacha, llorosa, con ojos hinchados, maquillaje levemente corrido, mejillas coloradas, respiración acelerada, mirada apenada. A pesar de todo, siempre seria perfecta a sus ojos. Y, lo que más le dolía, era que el permitió el mal estado en ella.

-Solo déjame en paz –habló ella- queiro… quei… ¡Quiero estar tranquila! –luego de gritar eso con todas sus ganas, saltó al tener hipo y se cubrió con ambas manos sonrojada- ¡Puto hipo, vete! ¡Vete!

-Estas ebria, Tenten –hablo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu eres un idiota rompe corazones que… busca unas piernas largas –habló entre hipos- y yo no te digo naaadaaa.

-Tenten…

El silencio los inundo, Neji la miraba fijamente viendo todos sus movimientos, mientras que ella tenía la cabeza baja, pensando que tendría que hacer.

-¡Te odio! –chilló ella mientras lo empujaba fuertemente con todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, intentando expresarlo en el golpe pero sabía que era imposible. Necesitaba tirarle un elefante encima, para aplastarlo y romperlo, como él hizo con su corazón.

La castaña vio como de lejos iba el colectivo a la parada, quedaba una cuadra para que llegara así que ella comenzó a caminar. No lo soportaba más.

-¡Te quiero solo para mí! –grito Neji haciendo que ella volteara a verlo. El castaño de ojos perlas la miraba apenado, mostrando dolor pero a eso ella no le bastaba. No cuando jugaron con sus sentimientos. No así- Te quiero solo a vos.

-¿Entonces porque? –Cuestiono ella mientras caminaba lentamente para atrás- ¡Rompiste todo lo que hicimos juntos! ¡Todos estos años los tiraste a la basura por una idiotez tuya! ¡No pensaste en mí!

-Te amo –dijo Neji arrepentido con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tenten tomó aire al verlo así, se mordió el labio con fuerza para no gritar delante de él. No podía verlo en ese estado. Neji, aquel que fue su mejor amigo, que hasta hace unas horas era su novio, el chico frio estaba llorando. La castaña se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr hasta la parada, ignorando los gritos, todo. Tenía que dejar esa noche atrás, no podía volver.

 **Después de todo, no se pueden arreglar los errores. Ya están hechos, y por mucho más que duelan, ya los causamos. Hay que vivir con nuestras acciones.**

-¿Por qué… Neji…?-murmuro Tenten mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. 

* * *

Mientras conducía, Itachi podía reconocer la familiaridad del barrio en donde estaba. No solo por el hecho de que pasaba mucho por esa calle, sino más que nada porque su hermano junto al dobe de Naruto iban mucho a la casa de cierta pelirosa muchos años atrás. Los ojos del azabache se ensancharon al ver que en realidad si se dirigía a la casa de la joven Haruno, cuando leyó el mensaje especulo con ello todo el camino pero al ver los números pudo ver que tenía razón.

-¿Pero… que mierda? –preguntó Itachi mientras estacionaba rápidamente el vehículo para bajarse de un salto, luego, de allí. Había visto de lejos una figura como su hermano y a una muchacha de larga cabellera color rosa. Estaba seguro que eran ellos pero los veía moviéndose mucho, como gritando. Para Itachi Uchiha, fue un mal día olvidarse los lentes de contactos. Camino hasta la vereda y al tener la mirada de su hermano lo saludo con el ceño fruncido- Otouto

-Gracias por venir, llama a la policía.

Sakura se dio vuelta mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos estaban llorosos y tenía una respiración complicada. Para Itachi no fue desapercibido el estado de la muchacha, quien estaba bastante mal.

-Por favor, Sasuke-kun –lloro ella suplicando.

El azabache miró a su hermano mayor quien tomó el teléfono y comenzó a llamar. Antes de que la pelirosa pueda comenzar a quejarse nuevamente, Sasuke la cargo de la cintura llevándola hasta el auto de Itachi, abrió la puerta con un poco de esfuerzo pero logó dejarla en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Sakura! –gritó al no poder ponerle el cinturón por todo lo que la pelirosa se movía. Ella lloraba mientras sacudía todo su cuerpo- ¡Basta! ¡Para! Solo quiero ayudarte, esto te está matando. Ya no eres la misma, y sé que es por esto. Déjate ayudar.

Los ojos jade de ella se abrieron con fuerza y solo soltó un chillido mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Odiaba sentirse así, débil, tonta, pero por dos años había sido el descargo de su padre por parte de la enfermedad de su madre. Sentía su ojo arder por parte del golpe, le dolía mucho el estómago también, básicamente todo su cuerpo.

-¡Sakura! –se escuchó el potente gritó de Mebuki Haruno, sorprendiendo a los presentes y mucho más a la pelirosa. Su mama estaba normalmente en cama por su enfermedad terminal, entonces la muchacha se quitó rápidamente a Sasuke de encima y corrió nerviosa al encuentro con su madre.

Sasuke se colocó de pie de un segundo al otro, y comenzó a seguirla al lado de Itachi. Al entrar a la casa ambos hermanos se impactaron con la escena, estaban sorprendidos. Mebuki estaba en el piso abrazando a la pelirosa. Se podía ver el mal estado de la mujer, estaba muy flaca y pálida. Mientras que Kizashi Haruno, el hombre de la familia, las miraba a ambas con los puños apretados. Era un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, ojos color azul claro y un extraño corte de cabello de color rosa grisaseo. Era de una contextura grande pero eso se debía a su altura.

Cuando este comenzó a acercarse a las mujeres, Sasuke fue directo hacia él y le pegó un fuerte puño al hombre tirándolo en el proceso y haciendo que caiga sobre una pila de botellas. Al escuchar el ruido, ambos hermanos notaron el mal estado de la sala de estar, todo tirado, lleno de botellas y cigarrillos, además de bastantes cosas rotas como discos viejos o portarretratos.

-Mi pequeña florecilla, mi pequeña florcita… -repetía Mebuki mientras apretaba con más fuerza a Sakura, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Sasuke notó que sus ojos estaban clavados en algo, al seguirle la mirada vio que era un portarretrato. En ella se encontraba la pelirosa de unos seis años junto a sus padres, ambos uno a cada costado de Sakura y la cargaban con ambos brazos, haciendo una especie de hamaca para su hija. La sonrisa era radiante en el rostro de los tres presentes en la familia, más que nada en Sakura que abrazaba a su mamá con un brazo mientras que con el otro jalaba el bigote de su sonriente papá.

Unas extrañas ganas de llorar inundaron a Sakuke, y se sorprendió al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, más que nada al saber que era Itachi. Su relación de hermanos había cambiado un poco cuando el azabache mayor comenzó con el colegio porque no jugaban mucho pero con el tiempo vieron que ese cariño y amistad que había entre ellos nunca quedo atrás. Solo era opacado por celos tontos. Para la suerte de ambos, ahora tenían esa misma relación de antes, pero a Sasuke le costaba acostumbrarse a tanta demostración de cariño de una persona fría como Itachi. Ambos eran iguales.

-¿Quién te crees pendejo para golpearme en mi… mi propia casa? –gritó Kizashi mientras se ponía de pie, intentando recuperarse. Le dolía la cabeza, y tenía un fuerte dolor en la mejilla.

-Vallase –fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke.

-¿Pero qué carajo? –grito más fuerte el hombre, golpeando la mesa que tenía a su costado haciendo sobresaltar a los presentes.

Itachi se puso delante del hombre, una especie de escudo sobre su hermano menor.

-He llamado a la policía, creo que mi hermano está siendo bastante considerable con usted haciendo que se vaya a pesar de lo que ha hecho.

-Yo…

Sasuke no lo soporto más y se acercó hasta el hombre para tomarlo de la camisa y jalarlo para que lo mire.

-¡Solo lo dejo ir para que ellas no sufran! –Gritó Sasuke completamente frustrado, se imaginaba el dolor que podría llegar a causar en Sakura- ¡Pero vuelva a lastimarla y lo mato!

Luego de decir eso lo soltó bruscamente, viéndolo con furia y de una manera sobradora con esos ojos negros. Kizashi se estremeció, no sabía si era la bebida o que pero simplemente se había imaginado al muchacho con ojos rojos y eso no le había gustado para nada.

Cuando Sakura escucho un fuerte portazo comenzó a llorar con más fuerte, ahogando sus gritos en el hombre de su madre.

Luego de pasarse casi toda la madrugada testificando lo que pasó, Mebuki fue internada por unos leves golpes en la cara, pero más que nada para ver cómo se encontraba en su estado. Tsunade fue alertada por lo que pasó y la mujer apareció en menos de quince minutos en la casa de los Uchiha, exactamente a las siete de la mañana. La joven pelirosa le había pedido a Mikoto y a Fugaku que no le avisaran nada a su tía porque no quería que se preocupara en el proceso, por lo tanto Tsunade fue avisada cuando todo termino. La rubia apenas piso la residencia Uchiha armo un alboroto en el hogar, pero fue rápidamente calmada por los más serenos, Itachi y su madre.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? –cuestiono ahora más calmada pero con cierto dolor de cabeza a causa de los nervios, además de una gran frustración al pensar que solo su sobrina estaba mal por lo que le pasaba a Mebuki.

-En la habitación de Sasuke –explico Itachi mientras miraba a sus padres, los cuatro se encontraban en la oficina de Fugaku que se encontraba en el primer piso, ahí era donde hacía varias reuniones para la compañía. Al ver esa mueca de poca paciencia en Tsunade añadió- Bueno, Sakura llegó muy…

 _"Por la puerta principal avanzaba Sasuke cargando a una adormilada Sakura. La pelirosa estaba completamente cansada luego de todo lo que había pasado. Llevaba una mano vendada y le habían cocido un tajo que se le hizo en la ceja, al igual que en la pierna por cortarse con un vidrio. El azabache comenzó a cargarla hasta la habitación, pero antes le hizo señas a Itachi para que lo acompañe. Su hermano no dijo nada, lo siguió en silencio. La casa estaba completamente sin sonido, desde que sus padres fueron enterados de lo ocurrido (cuando estaban en el hospital) estuvieron muy conmovidos, ellos conocían muy bien a la familia Haruno._

 _Una vez que subieron las escaleras, Itachi abrió la puerta del cuarto de su otouto y observó como este pasaba con delicadeza como si cargara un costoso jarrón de su madre. Aunque sabía que para Sasuke ella era muy importante._

 _El muchacho dejo a la pelirosa en la cama con mucho cuidado y le saco esos zapatos que ella llevaba, bajándole el cierre y tirándolos con suavidad para no despertarla. A pesar de eso, Sakura abrió los ojos y rápidamente Itachi se escondió contra la pared fuera de la habitación para que no lo viera._

 _-Duerme, estarás mejor en unas horas –le indico Sasuke y la beso en la frente lentamente._

 _Luego de esto, el dueño de los ojos negros la cubrió con una manta negra con mucho cuidado y se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse._

 _-Sasuke-kun… quédate, por favor –le pidió ella mientras bajaba la mirada triste, pero se notaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas. De pronto, levanto la mirada dejando ver esos hermosos ojos verdes jade- Esto no cambia lo nuestro digo, fuimos novios pero…_

 _-Sos una molestia que no entiende… No me interesa el pasado mientras no estuvimos juntos- dijo Sasuke apoyado contra la pared mirándola fijamente- Los dos tenemos versiones distintas de eso._

 _La pelirosa asintió y luego sonrió._

 _-Duerme conmigo, Sasuke-kun._

 _El pelinegro sintió como su pecho se inflaba de orgullo. En este día, contado lo había llamado tres veces de esa manera. Le había acordar tanto a su infancia, tanto a esos días de calor en la pileta o comiendo helado, en los inviernos helados tirándose bolas de nieve, cada pequeño e inocente beso en la mejilla que ella luego gritaba su nombre sonrojada… y su primer beso._

 _Sasuke se sacó sus zapatillas con ayuda de los pies y fue hasta su cama. Sakura se corrió un poco, dejándole lugar, y una vez que el azabache se acostó ella lo abrazo fuertemente._

 _-Gracias._

 _Itachi sonría del otro lado, al igual que Sasuke. Estaba feliz por su otouto, así que con cuidado cerró la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban ellos y bajo las escaleras. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en tres cosas:_

 _1_ Sakura sería una excelente cuñada, le daría unos lindos sobrinos de cabello negro y ojos jade, o frentones de pelo rosado con ojos negros. Bueno, serian hermosos de todas maneras._

 _2_ Nadie molestaría a ese amor juvenil, primero tendrían que matarlo. Aunque usaría esto que paso para molestar a su hermanito llamándolo "Sasuke-kun"._

 _3_ Y no menos importante, tenía que seguir averiguando lo de las llamadas que le pidió Sasuke._

 _Al escuchar el timbre Itachi parpadeo, no sabía quién podía ser pero al escuchar un grito femenino y ver como la puerta casi se cae abajo ya imaginaba de quien se trataba."_

-¿Ella llego muy qué? –cuestiono Tsunade.

-Cansada, se quedó dormida con Sasuke y él le cedió su habitación. Yo le preste la mía a mi hermano para que duerma. Hay que respetar el orden de esta casa.

Tsunade sonrió con satisfacción. Mikoto también lo hizo, le gustaba que su hijo mayor mintiera por Sasuke. Mientras Fugaku se debatía internamente si creerle o no, deseaba que sea mentira, no quería pensar que Sasuke seria virgen hasta el matrimonio por tener un hermano cuida como Itachi. 

* * *

Si hubiera una palabra para definir el humor y estado de ánimo de Shikamaru seria Temari. Si, esa bruja egocéntrica, manipuladora, mentirosa, gritona, ebria, mala, sexy, era lo peor y lo mejor que le había pasado, llegando a tal grado que le dolía la cabeza.

-¡No me violaras! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Aprovecha… do! –gritó la muchacha luego de estornudar. Ella se encontraba para contra la esquina de su cama mientras le tiraba todo lo que encontraba en su camino al pobre de Shikamaru, que estaba rodeado por una pirámide de peluches y medias, junto con algunas almohadas.

-Mujer problemática, estás diciendo estupideces.

-¡Me desnudabas, depravado!

 _"uno… dos… tres… cuatro_ …" contaba mentalmente el pelinegro para no gritar mucho más. Tenía que contenerse. Él no era de perder la paciencia pero ella lo lograba en cuestión de segundos, lo hacía saturar su mente.

-Solo te sacaba los zapatos y… -no pudo terminar la frase porque fue golpeado por un almohadón, siendo tan sorpresivo que lo hizo tambalearse.

Temari chillo mientras se tocaba su cuerpo.

-Ese es el inicio, vago.

La rubia comenzó a saltar como una niña pequeña sobre la cama mientras gritaba cantaba una canción, bueno, eran como cuatro canciones mezcladas en una sola cantada por una alcohólica.

 _"quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho…"_

De pronto Temari se sentó en el colchón mirándolo tristemente. Como si fuera un perrito recién golpeado, haciendo un gran puchero. Sus ojos verdes miraban a Shikamaru mientras se mordía seductoramente el labio.

-Quiero dormir.

-Hazlo –respondió secamente el joven Nara.

-¡Eres tan aburrido, por eso te deje! –chillo Temari mientras se volvía a poner de pie en la cama.

-¿Ah? –cuestiono él mientras la miraba sin entender.

-Sí, eso eras. ¡Peeero con ella haces todo! ¡No es justo, Shikamaru! ¿Qué hice mal yo? ¡Eh! –chillaba la rubia mientras se bajaba de la cama tambaleándose. Al estar enfrente de él añadió- Pensé que te gustaba.

-Claro que si –contesto el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados. No le gustaba nada esta conversación.

-¿Esto no te gustaba? –dijo ella mientras se tocaba provocativamente sobre el vestidos sus pechos moviéndolos para resaltarlos.

-Basta, Temari –habló el fuertemente mientras miraba hacia otro lado, estaba levemente sonrojado. Tomo las manos de la rubia y las coloco al costado del cuerpo de ella.

-¡Claro! ¡Ahora eres de ella! ¡Haces todo por la estúpida de Tayuya! ¡No se despegan un segundo! ¡Son asquerosos! ¡Shikamaru-baka! ¡Déjala a Tayuya!

Shikamaru harto de todo el asunto la jalo hasta la cama y la sentó en ella, estaba enojado y se notaba por la respiración. La miraba fijamente a los ojos. Una vez que logro que este quieta se encamino hasta la puerta.

-Tu conmigo no…

-Di todo por vos, problemática. Si no lo viste no es mi puto problema. Arréglatelas sola. Como tanto te gusta. ¿Por eso me dejaste, no?

Tras decir eso salió de la habitación. Se encamino a paso firme hasta la salida de la casa mientras iba maldiciendo con todos los insultos que conocía. Estaba frustrado. Abrió la puerta dispuesto para irse pero escucho el ruido de una botella y volteo al ver, sentado al hermano mayor de Temari. Era un muchacho de aspecto robusto, de cabello castaño que siempre lo llevaba parado o peinado, no había un punto intermedio, y tenía unos ojos negros. En todo el rostro el muchacho tenia pintadas manchas violetas de lápiz de labio, seguro su novia lo había pintado así para molestarlo o algún juego de ellos.

-¿Jaqueca? –pregunto Kankuro mientras lo miraba desde el sillón.

-Tu hermana me la genera. –contesto Shikamaru yéndose, cerrando de un portazo la puerta. 

* * *

-¿Tus padres siguen de viaje de negocios? –preguntó Gaara mientras pasaba las manos por la espalda de la chica, haciéndole mimos largos y suaves. Le gustaba ver las muecas que ella hacia al disfrutarlo y como se movía levemente cuando el llevaba sus manos hasta las axilas provocándole cosquillas.

Matsuri rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se encontraba boca abajo, con su cabeza apoyada en el torso desnudo del pelirrojo mientras con su mano le daba mimos en el rostro, que el dueño de los ojos aguamarina aceptaba encantado.

-Sí, se fueron por una semana –explico ella mientras se abrazaba más de él.

-¿No te molesta?

Ella negó mientras se levantaba para mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos negros mostraban dulzura e inocencia, pero a la vez un poco de picardía por la situación en la que estaban ambos.

-No, siempre fue así. Desde chica estoy acostumbrada –explico ella mientras se encogía de hombros mostrándose desinteresada. Lo miro y le sonrió- ¿Y tus padres?

Gaara comenzó a reír.

-Están festejando su luna de miel.

-¿Y qué es lo gracioso? –cuestiono ella con la ceja levantada.

-Debe ser la numero quince –sonrió el pelirrojo- Oka-san se enoja por algo tonto contra oto-san, luego de horas sin hablarse se reúnen en la noche confesando su amor y su perdón –esto último lo dijo con tono de poeta viejo lo que saco una carcajada en Matsuri- para terminar de arreglar todo, oto-san compra un viaje para oka-san y lo llama "Luna de miel".

-¿Y porque pelearon?

 _-"Querida no me gustaron tus milanesas, están medias agrias"_ –Gaara imito una voz más gruesa mientras se sentaba en la cama haciendo sonreír a la castaña pero de golpe la asusto al ponerse en cuatro sobre ella y luego apunto un dedo hacia ella, añadió afinando su voz- _"¡¿Sabes dónde puedes meterte mis milanesas, no cariño?¡"  
_  
Matsuri estalló al escuchar esto último, no sabia que le daba más gracia; Si los tonos de voz de Gaara o lo que en verdad sucedida en esa alocada familia.

-Son unos ruidosos… -habló Gaara mientras se tiraba sobre ella aplastándola, haciendo que gima por la sorpresa- Querida, terminamos hace un ratito.

-Callate, cariño –dijo mientras sonría avergonzada- Debe ser lindo una familia numerosa.

Gaara le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Si, yo quiero una familia así de grande. Me gusta el ruido aunque no lo aparento. Me encantaría tener muchos hijos, capaz incluso cuatro o cinco. Seré un excelente empresario que podrá mantenerlos y tu serias la madre perfecta. Una pequeña pelirroja con esos penetrantes ojos negros –Gaara le sonrió pero no sabía el hueco que eso le causo a Matsuri en su corazón. La castaña le devolvió el gesto pero sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Se tocó como un acto reflejo y se puso de pie, tomando un suéter que estaba sobre la cama.

-Ya vuelvo –dijo con la mirada pérdida.

La castaña fue hasta el baño y una vez que entró, comenzó a llorar mientras se tapaba la boca para que no se escuche. Sentía una fuerte opresión que la haría vomitar si seguía, torpemente se abrazó el vientre y ahogo un grito mientras sentía las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

-No puedo… No puedo… -se repetía mientras se abrazaba con fuerza.

Se escuchó como tocaban la puerta y eso la desconecto completamente, haciendo que levante la mirada adolorida.

-¿Matsuri, estas bien?

La puerta se abrió de golpe pero ella no le dio tiempo a Gaara a reaccionar y se abalanzo sobre él, besándolo de una manera lenta, como si fuera un mimo, queriéndole explicar lo que sentía, ese dolor, su miedo.

-¿Te puso mal lo de mi familia? ¿Es porque en la tuya son pocos?

Matsuri abrió los ojos al escucharlo.

-Si… -fue lo único que dijo. No iba a decirle la verdad, no hoy. Luego, levanto el rostro mientras él le limpiaba las lágrimas y le sonrió- ¿Dormimos?

-Tonta -le dijo Gaara mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- no tienes que irte para llorar, puedes hacerlo conmigo. Soy bueno para consolar... bueno, lo intentare. 

* * *

Tenten observo el cuadro que llevaba pintando desde la mañana. Miro la hora y se asombró al ver que eran las cinco de la tarde. Desde que llego del bar no pudo dormir. Estaba histérica, demasiado imperativa. Sus padres ya sabían lo que ocurría, aunque a medias. No era alguien que le gustaba hablar de las desgracias ajenas tanto como las propias. Además sabia como sus padres amaban a Neji como a Ino, eso la frustraba completamente.

La castaña estaba despeinada, llevaba atado un pañuelo a la cabeza como una bincha y una bata blanca para no ensuciarse. Tenía un pincel en la mano derecha mientras que con la se frotaba la pera pensando una buena respuesta para terminar el dibujo.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse dejando ver a sus padres.

-Neji está en la puerta, quiere hablar con vos y dijo que…

-Que se vaya –corto a su padre Tenten mientras suspiraba tristemente y les corría la mirada.

Su padre asintió y se fue, para avisarle al joven Hyuga que su hija no deseaba verlo. Mientras que Shizuki miro a su hija cruzada de brazos. La mujer tenía su cabello castaño largo hasta sus codos, y unos lindos ojos miel.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No me quiero volver a enamorar, eso pasa –chilló Tenten mientras largaba todas sus lágrimas- ¿De qué sirve amar si luego todas las personas que queremos se van o mueren? ¡De todas maneras estamos solos nuevamente! ¡Es una mierda entregar todo por alguien que cuando quiere te traiciona! –Grito mientras se secaba las lágrimas- ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto si el me ama?

Shizuki soltó el aire al escuchar esa pregunta de su hija y rápidamente fue a abrazarla. No le gustaba verla mal y menos si eso era por el joven Hyuga, quien ella cuido desde niño porque siempre amo a ese muchacho de ojos perla.

-Ve con oto-san –hablo Tenten- iré a ducharme.

La mujer de larga cabellera asintió y se alejó de la habitación de su hija. Al estar en el living frente a su marido, este la miro con una mueca de tristeza.

-¿En qué piensas Shizuki?

-Pisare a Neji con el auto cuando lo vea –fue la simple respuesta de la mujer mientras hacia un puchero- era el yerno perfecto, pobre mi bebe. 

* * *

-¡Karin, espérame por favor! –chillaba una muchacha de pelo color verde mientras intentaba alcanzar a su pelirroja amiga. Desde hacía una cuadra la seguía pero la muy desgraciada no hacia más que caminar más rápido haciendo que para Fu sea difícil alcanzarla. No era bueno correr con resaca.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada.

-Estas de muy poco humor, Karin –habló Fu mientras le sacaba la lengua y se cruzaba de brazos. Al ver esta actitud en su amiga, la dueña de los lentes rojos aumento el paso mientras la ignoraba contando mentalmente las razones para no matarla. Pero para su desgracia la chica de cabello verde la alcanzo con una radiante sonrisa y le dijo- En fin, te contare mi radiante noche con tu primo.

-Diu, paso. Gracias.

-Yo te escucho a ti, es tu turno –recrimino Fu mientras sonreía como un gatito bueno y tierno, sin mostrar las garras claro- Es una fiera en la cama, es un tigre de colmillo blanco –hablo fantasiosa- me encanta, es excelente. Tiene una potencia y…

-¿Se cuidaron verdad? –interrumpió la pelirroja fingiendo preocupación.

-Claro que no. ¿Por cierto a dónde vas tan apurada? –pregunto al ver que Karin detenía su paso- ¿La casa de los Uchiha?

Ella asintió.

-Tengo que hablar con alguien que trabaja aquí… por cierto –se acercó a Fu- yo que tú la próxima me cuido, tiene una enfermedad de transmisión sexual mi primo.

La chica de pelo verde sentía como le faltaba el aire y luego se puso completamente roja. De pronto comenzó a correr mientras gritaba miles de insultos a la vez. Karin al ver como se alejaba negó y soltó una risa, para luego sacar su teléfono celular y marcar un número. Espero mientras llamaba y, cuando la atendieron, sonrió.

-Estoy afuera –habló la dueña de la melena rojiza mientras se tocaba el cabello con honra. Si había algo que le gustaba era ese hermoso tono rojo que tenía.

 _-Te abriré por la puerta de atrás –habló la voz del otro lado, era algo áspera- hay una reunión importante en la sala como para que te haga escabullirte por la principal. Si se dan cuenta tu_ …

-Hai, hai. Eres muy mala cubriendo, lo sé –tras decir eso corto la llamada, después de todo, tenía que esperar a que le abran todavía la reja. 

* * *

-¡El turno de las once no está nada mal, dattebayo! –grito un rubio muy enérgico mientras salía del vestuario de los empleados del bar. Naruto estaba por empezar con su primer día de trabajo y a la vez de prueba. El joven Uzumaki está feliz porque comenzó a trabajar desde temprano un sábado siendo que el otro turno era a las dos de la mañana. Estaba vestido con una camisa negra manga corta, la cual llevaba desabotonada algunos botones de arriba y un pantalón del mismo tono.

-Espero que lo hagas bien –habló Hinata a su espalda. Cuando él volteo a verla observo que la muchacha estaba de brazos cruzados y evitaba mirarlo. Se notaba la incomodidad por parte de la Hyuga. Ella se enderezó al escuchar como empezaba la música de ambiente del bar y lo miro de una forma penetrante, cosa que nunca hizo y añadió- Mira, al principio también me costaba adaptarme a la manera de ser de los… invitados o clientes pero luego te adaptas. No es la gran cosa, solo sonríe y se gentil sin importar lo que quieras gritarles en la cara. A mí también me costó adaptarme pero bueno, es un gran trabajo.

Naruto frunció el ceño, y cuando ella quiso pasar por su lado para irse del vestuario la tomo de la mano, jalándola a su lado. Estaban frente a frente, los ojos azules no dejaban de vista a esos de color perla que mostraban sorpresa.

-¿Cuándo me hablaras como pares, Hinata-chan? –Preguntó él intentando no sonar dolido- No soy un empleado más, soy Naruto y nos conocemos. Fuimos amigos casi novios y…

-¿Por qué te piensas que aquí tengo otro nombre? –Cuestiono ella tajante mientras se soltaba- tu no existes para mi aquí, ni nadie.

Naruto parpadeo rápidamente para luego sonreír de una manera leve.

-¿No es algo exagerado? –cuestiono.

-Ve a cogerte a Sakura y no me molestes a mí, es hora de trabajo.

Sin decir más, Hinata salió. Estaba sorprendida, tanto como Naruto. Nunca habían hablado directamente de lo que paso, era algo que la ojiperla ignoraba mientras que Naruto esperaba arreglar lo imposible. El rubio suspiro con furia y golpeo el locker donde estaba la ropa con la que llego.

-Quiero estar más cerca de ella y solo empeoro todo.

El rubio de ojos azules se quedó esperando unos minutos más, esperaba que Hinata estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, quería darle el espacio que merecía. Miro su reloj y luego se encamino hasta la salida, para empezar con su turno. Sino, nunca estaría a prueba para empezar con este empleo. Al salir se topó con una divertida Tara, quien estaba usando el mismo vestuario que Hinata ese día, un pantalón negro ajustado, con una remera del mismo tono, corta y manga tres cuartos, dejando ver el mucho escote de ambas. La ojirosa estaba sentada sobre un sillón hablando con un hombre al cual le servía un trago, pero cuando su mirada se topó con Naruto fue hacia él.

-Hey –saludo con alegría mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- mira, Hikari-chan me dijo que te explicara un poco tu parte aquí ya que ella tenía que irse a atender las mesas –explico Tara con obviedad.

Naruto asintió a todo lo que le explicaba la rubia mientras el buscaba con la mirada a Hinata. Necesitaba verla, y la encontró sirviendo tragos en una mesa. La sangre le hirvió al rubio al ver como los hombres miraban sin disimulación y descaro el cuerpo de la ojiperla. Naruto apretó con fuerza los puños, tenía que contenerse pero ese pensamiento desapareció al ver como uno tomaba sorpresivamente a Hianta de la cintura y la sentaba sobre sus piernas.

-Solo se encantador –relataba Tara de memoria- eso a las chicas les encantara y… -dejo de hablar al ver como Naruto se iba ignorándola- ¡Oye!

El Uzumaki se acercó hasta la mesa en donde estaba Hinata y tomó a su amiga de la muñeca, levantándola de un salto. Todos estaban sorprendidos mirando al rubio, cosa que les molesto más.

-Préstenme a Hina… Hikari-chan –murmuro mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes y sonreía forzadamente, pero eso no duro ni cinco segundos porque estaba alejando a Hinata a rastras lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué haces? –chillo ella mientras se soltaba, quedando ambos contra la pared lejos de las mesas. La mirada de los dos reflejaba odio, estaban tensos y molestos.

-¿Esa es tu manera de acostumbrarte a tu trabajo? –Gruño Naruto- ¿Luego que sigue? ¿Se acuestan? Tanto me has echado en cara a mí y tu…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Hinata lo empujo contra la pared, quedando ella sobre el sosteniéndose con su mano sobre el pecho del rubio.

-No soy como tus amigas o las que tú te buscas luego de bailar –explico la ojijade dolida mientras contaba todas sus razones para no llorar devuelta delante de él- No hago esas cosas, solo los trato bien, sonrió como tu harás cuando las zorras se te tiren encima. No te metas en mi trabajo.

-Solo quiero cuidarte –explicó el ojiazul mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la atraía a su lado. Pero antes de que ella estuviera sobre su pecho, Hinata lo piso con el taco- ¡Duele dattebayo!

-¡Jum! –se quejó Hinata mientras se daba vuelta y lo ignoraba. 

* * *

-Hazlo devuelta –le dijo Konohamaru con una radiante sonrisa mientras la admiraba sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El muchacho se encontraba sentado junto a su novia en el banco del piano, intentando hacer que toque al menos un fragmento de una canción. Al principio ella opto por melodías muy complicadas para pasar meses sin tocar pero le salían una gran parte.

Hanabi le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su novio mientras comenzaba a tocar las teclas con delicadeza, como si quisiera rosarlas con sus dedos, de una manera lenta pero hermosa. Estuvo un minuto tocando pero luego paro de golpe, estaba cansada. Desde la tarde se encasco y ahora quería dormir de verdad. Se sorprendió al escuchar unos aplausos, al levantar la vista vio que se trataba de su madre quien le sonreía con una gran sinceridad.

-Hermoso, princesa –chillo Emi emocionada mientras iba hasta ella para tocarle los cachetes a su hija como cuando era más chica.

-Gracias –contesto con sinceridad una ruborizada Hanabi mientras se tocaba lentamente la mejilla izquierda que le dolía- quiero competir para el festival este año.

Emi parpadeo al escucharla, le sorprendió. Mientras que Konohamaru solo la observaba a ver qué era lo que ella decía.

-Concursas todos los años, corazón. No pasara nada si este año…

-Hinata lo hará, siempre nos inscribimos juntas –determino con voz de pocos amigos, era seca y firme. Por un segundo Emi olvido que hablaba con una autentica Hyuga, ese carácter terco y decidido que tenía Hanabi era igual al de su esposo.

-Bien… -indico Emi mientras se iba para atrás con lentitud para apoyarse sobre la pared, no quería que ellos salieran de esa posición en donde estaban tan juntos- ¿Tocaras algo más?

-Estoy cansada, oka-san –respondio Hanabi mientras se levantaba para ir a la cama. Con lentitud se dirigió hasta allí y se sentó haciendo una gran mueca de felicidad cuando toco la almohada. Le había comenzado a doler la cabeza, aunque eso era obvio con todo lo que se esforzó recordando las notas y canciones.

-Te traeré el medicamento –indico Konohamaru levantándose y Emi fue hasta el baño mientras él se encargaba de tomarlo. El castaño fue hasta el escritorio de la joven Hyuga y comenzó a buscar la pastilla.

Hanabi sonrió al ver las muecas de su novio pero de pronto tomo una gran bocanada de aire al ver cómo le costaba enfocar y ver a Konohamaru. La imagen le parecía completamente borrosa, no verlo bien, sentía como todo se movía. La ojiperla quería gritar pero no podía. La cabeza le daba puntadas y le faltaba bocanadas de aire. El dolor era completamente inmenso y de golpe comenzó a gritar. Sus chillidos sobresaltaron a los presentes, quienes acudieron asustados a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa hija? –grito nerviosa Emi mientras observaba la situación de atrás, ya que Konohamaru al estar más cerca se sentó a su lado. Hanabi largaba una gran cantidad de lágrimas contenidas, a medida que sus chillidos aumentaban. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y parecía enterrar las manos allí como queriendo sacar algo que le molestaba. Los gritos cada vez aumentaban y las bocanadas de aire era lo que le faltaban.

-Hanabi… Hanabi… -llamaba Konohamaru queriendo calmarla pero no sabía que hacer.

-La llevaremos al médico –determino Emi parándose al borde del llanto- iré a avisarle a Hiashi.

-¡Me duele! –Grito Hanabi mientras se removía en toda la cama- ¡Has que pare! ¡Que pare! –Lloraba con más fuerza- ¡Ay! No puedo, no puedo –sollozaba.

Konohamaru tomó una sábana de la cama y la cubrió con ella, luego tomo a su novia en brazos y la cargo para llevarla hasta el auto. Hanabi se aferraba completamente a él, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de llorar o moverse, los gritos aumentaban a la par de su dolor. 

* * *

-¡Kuso! –chilló Hinata mientras lloraba en el vestidor. La muchacha acababa de ser llamada por su madre avisándole lo que ocurrió con Hanabi. Por lo tanto la ojiperla estaba completamente dolida mientras buscaba un suéter para irse. Se colocó uno de color crema, tapando su remera escotada, y tomó su mochila dispuesta a irse.

-Hinata-chan…

-Ahora no, Naruto… -pidió ella mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire pero era imposible. Se sentía inútil en todo el tema de su hermana y eso le dolía completamente más. Le detestaba lo que le estaba pasando. Hinata se volteó y observó que el rubio tenía un bolso colgando y en sus manos una llaves con un pequeño llavero de un trébol.

-Te llevare –le dijo determinado y decidido. Antes de que ella pregunte, le dijo- Estaba en el baño mientras hablabas, escuche lo que paso. Yo te llevare, llegaras más rápido.

-Hai –contesto Hinata mientras se alejaba hasta la salida del vestuario.

Ambos fueron a la par, yendo hasta el auto rojo de Naruto. Y ninguno dijo nada en el viaje hasta el hospital. No encontraban las palabras justas, Hinata no quería hablar lo de su hermana, él lo sabía. Pero la duda carcomía a Naruto, odiaba no entender que era lo que hacía sufrir de esa manera a Hinata, si a ella podía pasarle, necesitaba saberlo.

Una vez que se estacionaron, Hinata le dio un casto y corto beso en la mejilla a Naruto para mirarlo con tristeza.

-Gracias –dijo sinceramente mientras se bajaba del automóvil. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar al muchacho Uzumaki quien estaba embobado tocándose la mejilla, podía sentir el calor que le subía a la cara y sabía que estaba colorado. El rubio se bajó y se acercó hasta ella.

-Hinata-chan –la llamó- te acompaño.

-Es algo más personal… no todos saben, Hanabi no quiere –explico Hinata mientras miraba al hospital con algo de prisa- lo siento, pero es su decisión.

Naruto la miro triste.

-Quiero acompañarte como siempre hice.

La dueña de la cabellera azul negó mientras se daba vuelta para seguir su camino.

-¿Por qué no me dejas que te ayude como antes? ¿Qué te contenga? –Grito con mucha rabia Naruto mientras apretaba los puños- ¡Quiero estar contigo, Hinata-chan!

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Chilló Hinata mirándolo a los ojos- ¡Nos destruiste! Todo lo que teníamos, lo rompiste. No puedes arreglar el dolor que sentí, no puedes –le dijo ella llorando, sabiendo que dejaba lagrimas por él y eso la devastaba más- ¿Qué pensabas que iba a volver corriendo a ti cuando me digieras "hola"?

-Hinata…

-Te amo, eso es lo peor –grito Hinata sobresaltándolo- ¡Amo tu alocada manera de ser, como eres tan bueno, alocado, decidido, chillón! ¡Eso es lo peor de todo! –esto último lo grito más fuerte- ¡Porque no tendría que amarte luego de que me lastimaras!

-Yo lo siento.

-Eso no me garantiza que no me vuelvas a lastimar –murmuro Hinata mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Sintió como unas gotas caían sobre su cabeza y se sobresaltó al notar que estaba lloviendo. Miro a Naruto unos minutos más. Lo notaba triste, desolado y sorprendió.

Hinata bajó la cabeza y comenzó a correr hasta la entrada del hospital. Mientras que con la lluvia sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua. 

* * *

Neji se encontraba a la salida de la casa de Tenten. Estaba decidido a que ambos hablen y la había esperado hasta que ella se decida. Pero, ya eran casi las doce de la noche y todavía no intercambiaron otras palabras que no sean las de la madrugada. Intento llamarla, le dejo mensajes, y hasta se cansó de tocar el timbre. Si ella viviera sola, ya hubiera tirado la puerta abajo para que hablaran pero no lo hizo por el respeto que les tenia a los padres de su ex novia.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y eso lo sobresalto. Vio que era Naruto, por lo que atendió. Ese muchacho imperativo nunca lo llamaba por algo bueno, siempre el rubio los buscaba en los lugares cotidianos o era el típico de los mensajes cortos.

-¿Qué sucede? –atendió de mala gana.

-Escucha, Neji –dijo el ojiazul en un susurro. Él se encontraba apoyado sobre una pared del hospital, mirando con cuidado a la familia Hyuga alejado de ellos- Creo que no sabes, bueno no te veo aquí así que supuse que…

-Al grano, Naruto. Tengo frio.

-Idiota –farfullo el rubio mientras suspiro- Hanabi está internada, tuvo un ataque.

-¿Y tú como sabes? –chilló molesto el Hyuga mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a irse hasta su auto.

-Hable con mi primo –dijo Naruto y rápidamente se asustó al ver como Hinata venia junto con sus padres y un médico hasta donde él estaba, se levantó para irse- Lo siento, tengo que colgar.

-¡Espera, baka! –al escuchar como corto lanzo un gruñido- Idiota.

Neji se subido a su auto para ir hasta el hospital. En todo el camino iba pensando en lo que le pasaba a su prima. Pero no podía evitar pensar en Tenten. Luego de que ella se fuera en el colectivo, el ojiperla fue a su casa a bañarse y luego de almorzar fue a la casa de ella. Pensó que le había dado el tiempo suficiente para que pensara pero cuando llegó Tenten no quería ni verlo. Desde ahí estuvo afuera de su casa esperando, si no era en el auto estaba en los escalones de entrada a la propiedad. Aunque pensó que si Naruto no lo llamaba él también se iría, estaba lloviendo y se encontraba todo empapado.

Al llegar al hospital, fue hasta el estacionamiento para no debatir mucho tiempo con la elección de lugar. Lo hizo todo de una forma rápida para luego entrar al ascensor. Al hacerlo vio que todo estaba oscuro, y se llevó puesto a alguien que se encontraba adentro.

-¡Kyaa! –grito una voz melosa e irritante para él, la cual le hizo apretar los puños.

-¡Quítate de encima, Ino! –chillo molesto mientras intentaba sacudirse sin nada de delicadeza.

La rubia se paró y lo miro molesta.

-¡Tú me golpeaste, poco hombre! –grito ella mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiendo su corta pollera violeta.

-Hmn.

El ascensor siguió subiendo pero para mala suerte de los muchachos se frenó de golpe, deteniéndose. Ambos se miraron y un escalofrío recorrió a la joven Yamanaka por la fría mirada del Hyuga.

-Neji lo siento yo…

-No me hables, Ino –le pidió el mencionado mientras se sentaba bruscamente en el lugar- No es mi mejor día. Y te odio.

-Tú me buscaste –se defendió ella.

-Ya te había explicado cómo fueron las cosas –le dijo secamente Neji a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza sobre la pared del ascensor cansado. 

* * *

Al ver como todos se alejaron, Naruto se encamino hasta la habitación. Al entrar se sorprendió al encontrarse a Konohamaru dormido apoyado sobre las piernas de la Hyuga. La muchacha de ojos perla lo miraba fríamente, estaba acostada y tenía una bata de hospital, además de una máscara la cual le permitía respirar.

-¿Qué quieres, basura? –pregunto tajante Hanabi.

-Hasta internada eres odiosa, como Neji –murmuro Naruto con desdén mientras baja la mirada abatido por la situación. Pero luego levanto la mirada para observarla bien a ella, notando que estaba triste, no quitaba la mirada de su novio y estaba apenada- ¿Qué tienes?

Hanabi lo miro dudosa, pero luego recordó como es el estúpido Uzumaki –nombre dado por ella y su primo- y lo molesto que es cuando quiere saber algo. Si ella no le decía posiblemente siga insistiéndole a su hermana para saberlo.

-Tengo un tumor en la cabeza –le explico ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza mejor sobre la almohada- hace unos meses tengo mucho dolor de cabeza, se ve que creció en ese tiempo. Pero nunca lo supimos, desde chica he tenido jaquecas y malestares, me hice estudios y llegaron a la conclusión que era del metabolismo.

Hizo una pausa y noto como Naruto estaba serio y triste. No quitaba sus ojos de Konohamaru, lo que la entristeció más a ella.

-Comencé a desmayarme, llegue a creer y sospechar que estaba embarazada. El día que me trajeron aquí me hicieron toda clase de estudios, dándose cuenta de que en realidad tenía un tumor. Querían ver cómo me desenvolvía yo antes de tomar una decisión o eso dijeron ellos –explicaba triste- y ahora están viendo a ver qué pasa…

-Estarás bien –habló Konohamaru levantándose y sonriéndole con tristeza. La mirada del castaño no reflejaba nada más que dolor. Se levantó para acercarse a su novia, y así besarla en la frente. Miro a su primo, para luego añadir- Saldré un segundo con Naruto, ¿sí? No te preocupes, eres fuerte.

Naruto siguió a su primo lejano afuera mientras escuchaba los sollozos de Hanabi Hyuga. Al estar fuera, el castaño se largó a llorar, dejaba caer unas lágrimas rebeldes por sus mejillas.

-Fue horrible, mierda –habló- no quiero que me vea llorar, tengo miedo.

El rubio lo abrazó con fuerza mientras escuchaba los murmuros de Konohamaru, como maldecía a todo lo que podia, estaba molesto y frustrado. Le dolía ver a su novia así, a aquella gran amiga lastimada y sufriendo.

-Konohamaru…

-Luego hablamos –explicó el castaño mirando a Naruto- tengo que decirle que empezara la quimioterapia.

-¿Y sus padres? –cuestiono el rubio.

-Fueron a ver los detalles, los días, todo.

El Uzumaki asintió y se despidió del castaño. Quedaron en juntarse en la semana para dialogar bien lo que ocurría. Naruto se sentía extraño, como inquieto y dolido. No sabía porque había decidido entrar al hospital pero ahora estaba peor.

-¿Naruto? –llamó la ojijade a su espalda.

-Por favor, Hinata-chan –pidió el ojiazul mientras se daba vuelta- dime que no tienes lo mismo.

La muchacha se sobresaltó, no esperaba eso. Entre todo lo que ella se hubiera imaginado esa frase no paso por su mente.

-No que yo sepa… -indico- pero lo preferiría.

-¿De qué hablas, Hinata? –gruño molesto el rubio golpeando su puño contra la pared.

-Preferiría estar enferma yo y no Hanabi… es muy chica.

La expresión de Naruto se relajó un poco pero luego se entristeció al ver a Hinata llorar. La peliazul temblaba y ella se sobresaltó al sentir un cálido abrazo. Naruto la tenía fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras la apretaba dándole seguridad en ese gesto.

-Por favor –rogó el rubio con una voz triste- hazte los estudios para dejarme tranquilo… no quiero perderte ahora que estoy teniendo la oportunidad de volver a comenzar algo contigo.

-Naruto… -sollozo ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Hinata-chan –la llamó Naruto mientras se separaban para poder él limpiarle las lágrimas que caían sobre sus pálidas mejillas. La acaricio delicadamente y la beso cerca de los labios. La peliazul se sobresaltó al ver una lágrima caer por parte de Naruto y él le dijo- Yo nunca deje de amarte, y sé que no te merezco. Pero no puedo evitar cada día arrepentirme de ello y quererte conmigo.

Tras decir eso se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Naruto había desaparecido doblando hacia la izquierda. Las piernas le temblaban a Hinata, se sentía extraña y triste, pero un poco feliz. Comenzó a correr de golpe, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y empezó a buscar al dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules. Cuando lo vio, cerca de los elevadores, se detuvo.

-Naruto-kun –lo llamo. 

* * *

_Hola a todos! Aqui el nuevo capitulo! Quiero contarles que publique esta historia en wattpad, mi usuario es fflora. Iba a poner el mismo pero quise poner algo con mi nombre jajaj. En fin, gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, me encanta que les guste y mas que nada que sigan leyendo porque es algo que me fascina. Pense que iba a tardar mas en publicar pero ¡Aqui esta!_

 _Gracias por comentar el capitulo pasado, cuando vi tantos dije wow. Me hacen feliz la verdad. Buen fin de semana!_


	5. Chapter 5

-Naruto-kun –lo llamó.

El rubio miró a su derecha con entusiasmo, que Hinata lo fuese a buscar para hablar era una muy buena señal, además le daba ternura ver como la ojiperla estaba completamente nerviosa y sonrojada. Naruto se acercó más a ella, después de todo Hinata había tenido la intención de seguir hablando, él iba a disfrutar el momento.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata-chan? –pregunto con su sonrisa peculiar, que le daba un aspecto zorruno mientras la miraba con ternura. Naruto la tomó lentamente de la cara, como si no quisiera romperla o arruinarlo siendo tosco. Una vez que se apoyó en su mejilla la atrajo hasta el, lentamente, mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos por el tacto que vendría con la peliazul.

Hinata se sentía enrojecer, estaba completamente nerviosa pero se dejaba llevar, después de todo, ella amaba a Naruto, estaba –un cincuenta por ciento- segura de que se podría arrepentir luego, pero ahora necesitaba besarlo más que nunca.

Estaban solo a mínimos centímetros, podían sentir la respiración del otro, pero para la desgracia de ambos ese momento fue cortado por el inicio de unos gritos provenientes del elevador que estaba a la izquierda de ambos.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Bastardo! –chilló Ino mientras salía del ascensor con una mirada asesina, y en su ínterin por correr había logrado llevarse puestos a los tortolitos separándolos. Los cuatro se miraron un momento largo, para luego fruncir el ceño entre ellos. Para la rubia, ver a Hinata era como estar al frente de Tenten, era igual para las dos muchachas ese sentimiento. Mientras que ambos hombres se miraban con rechazo, después de todo, los dos habían sido infieles a sus parejas –aunque Naruto estaba por ser novio de Hinata en ese momento, se sentía como un bastardo infiel-.

-Hinata-sama –menciono Neji rompiendo el silencio y dándole la mano a su prima para que se pueda levantar, el castaño actuó rápido, no iba a dejar que el dobe la ayude si estaba él presente. Al ver la mirada vergonzosa de su prima decidió intervenir- ¿Me acompañas a ver a Hanabi?

-Bueno… yo…

Ino golpeó fuertemente el hombro del ojiperla mientras chillaba molesta.

-Hablabas conmigo, Neji-baka.

-Vete a tu estúpida cosa que tenías que hacer aquí… la pasantía, si eso.

Ino abrió los ojos como platos mientras con su boca formaba una O, y apoyaba ambas manos sobre su mejilla asustada.

-¡Kuso!

Neji sonrió cuando la vio alejarse corriendo. En esos minutos que estuvo atrapado en el elevador con la insufrible rubia, ella no paraba de hablar de que llegaría tarde a una pasantía en enfermería. El castaño volteó a mirar a su prima, quien tenía la mirada baja, y a ella no dejaba de observarla el rubio que estaba a su lado.

-Adelántate, Hinata-sama –pidio Neji.

La muchacha asintió e hizo caso, sabía que cuando su primo le hablaba de esa manera era una orden. Desde pequeña Neji la había cuidado tanto como Naruto, no tenía porque negarse a algo que alguien tan importante le pedía.

Una vez que la peliazul se había alejado de ellos, Naruto miro a Neji con el ceño fruncido tal como el ojiperla lo miraba. Ambos echaban chispas de sus ojos, se desafiaban con la mirada.

-No quiero que te acerques a mi prima, no confió en ti. Puede que la hayas lastimado y lo hagas otra vez, con alguien como tú no la quiero aunque seas mi amigo, Naruto.

Neji quiso alejarse pero la risa irónica de Naruto hizo que se detenga y voltee a verlo completamente molesto, esa era la misma risa sínica de los Uchiha -o como él le decía- después de tanto tiempo, seguramente al Uzumaki se había acostumbrado a esa actitud de Sasuke… pero a pesar de eso, escucharlo desde la voz chillona de Naruto era completamente odioso.

-Lastimaste a Tenten como yo hice con tu prima –explico el rubio, y al ver como Neji lo estaba por corregir, añadió- Fueron formas distintas, pero igual fue una infidelidad.

-Fueron solo besos –lo corto el castaño con molestia mientras apretaba los dientes para no gritar.

-Y Hinata no era mi novia –contrataco Naruto mientras le sonreía con tristeza- pero de todas maneras yo sé que la engañe, como tú lo hiciste. No me juzgues cuando ahora estas buscando a Tenten como loco

-Hmn –fue la simple respuesta de Neji mientras volteaba para irse, odiaba cuando Naruto le daba vuelta sus argumentos, a pesar de que el joven Uzumaki era bastante despistado (en todo lo que hacía) pero era una persona de gran corazón y bastante astuto.

* * *

Temari estaba sentada en un banco de la plaza mientras pensaba que hacer. Sabía que tenía que pedir disculpas aunque eso le doliera completamente en su orgullo. Luego de que se despertara de su largo sueño, su hermano Kankuro le había hablado acerca de cómo trato a Shikamaru y después de escuchar el relato la pobre Sabaku No estaba completamente avergonzada y devastada.

Miro su reloj notando que era la una de la tarde. Se estaba muriendo de hambre a pesar de todo el alcohol que había ingerido, al otro día siempre se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado. Tenía poca resistencia a la hora de tomar, al instante estaba dada vuelta, pero nunca llegaba al punto de vomitar o estar un fin de semana en cama por ello.

Temari tomó su colita de cabello de su muñeca y comenzó a peinarse, haciéndose un rodete alto y algo despeinado. Estaba exhausta a pesar de todo, pero antes de buscar a su mejor amigo decidió bañarse, no podía llegar a su casa con olor a cigarrillo y alcohol, después de todo la rubia respetaba mucho a la familia Nara. Pero para mala suerte de Temari, cuando llego a la casa del muchacho, Shikaku –el padre de Shikamaru- le contó que el pelinegro se encontraba comprando en el almacén cerca de la plaza. Por lo que ella decidió esperarlo en la plaza, para interceptarlo de camino a casa.

Pero la muchacha frunció el ceño al ver como Shikamaru venía acompañado de Tayuya, quien sonreía abiertamente a pesar de tener la nariz roja. La joven pelirosa no había salido con ellos anoche por un resfriado, y se podía notar que estaba más pálida de lo usual pero con esa mirada de felicidad tendrías que observarla detenidamente para notarlo. Temari miró a su amigo y sintió pena por lo que ella iba a hacer _"¿Por qué pensé en declarármele?"_ pensaba la rubia _"Después de todo él es feliz con ella"_

La rubia se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el pantalón, para después acercarse a ellos con una cálida y completamente falsa sonrisa, pero hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerla. Al ver como ella iba hasta ellos, la pareja frenó su paso para saludarla. Luego de un mínimo intercambio de saludos, Temari habló de una forma nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Siento todo lo que te grite en la mañana luego de que me ayudaras a llegar a casa –menciono bajando la mirada, no estaba ruborizada por tener que pedirle disculpas, sino más bien por lo que estaba por hacer- Gracias por acompañarme, Shikamaru.

El castaño, sorprendido, se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. Al ver que su novia le indicaba con la cabeza para que le dijera algo a la rubia, Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta y habló.

-Después de todo soy tu amigo, ¿no?

-El mejor –lo corrigió Temari levantando la mirada sonriéndole con dulzura, antes de que vuelva el incómodo silencio añadió- Tengo que irme, quede en almorzar con mis hermanos… Espero que te mejores del resfriado, Tayuya.

-Muchas gracias, Temari –le respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa tranquila mientras comenzaba a avanzar con su novio de la mano- Provecho.

-Gracias –agrego la muchacha mientras los miraba alejarse, estaba segura que Shikamaru se encontraba en shock por sus palabras pero Temari estaba segura que había hecho lo correcto. No puede andar siempre queriendo cumplir sus caprichos infantiles, después de todo ella hizo sufrir mucho al pobre Nara. La rubia estaba por alejarse pero se detuvo al ver como la pareja se besaba, y eso le hizo dar un vuelco en su corazón. Sentía como latía con fuerza contra su pecho, y eso hizo que ella llevara su mano hasta allí. Negó con la cabeza y se giró para seguir caminando hasta su casa- Después de todo, sigo siendo una masoquista.

* * *

En la familia Notara hay una tradición muy importante, todos los domingos van a almorzar a la quinta del abuelo de Rin, todas las mujeres llevan el postre mientras que los hombres se encargan de la comida. En total deben ser como quince personas o más, es un ambiente muy ruidoso pero lleno completamente de risas, algo bastante agradable para la castaña.

-Rin –la llamó su tío quien estaba apoyado contra la mesada viendo a los demás trabajar. La muchacha se acercó hasta ese hombre grande de piel morena y anteojos pequeños que le tapaban sus ojos- Tontos, idiotas, ¿Dónde está Matsuri?

-Bueno… ella debía sentirse mal supongo –se encogió de hombros- seguramente se olvidó de venir, cuando no están sus padres ella es más olvidadiza de lo usual, tío Bee.

-¡Bee-sama! –grito el primo de Rin mientras le tiraba un valón al moreno quien salía corriendo para tomarlo- ¡Excelente tiro, Omoi!

Rin reía ante como su tío favorito se caía en la pileta por intentar agarrar el balón. Al menos no estaba podrida el agua, aunque ese día estaba bastante fresco.

-Hija, todavía hay un lugar, avísale a tu prima –determino la madre de la castaña mientras le hacía gestos con la cabeza para que vaya.

-Hai –indico de mala gana Rin, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo su prima y no estaba de ánimos para invitarla sabiendo que encima la rechazaría por ese pelirrojo oxidado de Gaara.

La castaña suspiro y tomó su móvil llevándose la sorpresa de que tenía un mensaje. Al abrirlo sonrio con ternura mientras lo leía:

 _"Oe Rin, ¿Cómo está tu mano? Espero que mejor, sé que pasó un día pero ayer fui de pesca con el loco de mi tío abuelo Madara… es insufrible encima nos encontramos con su amigo-enemigo-amigo de la infancia Hashirama, ¿sabías que es el tío abuelo de la vieja Tsunade y por el nuestra escuela es nombrada así? En fin, me fui de tema, lo siento… Espero que estés mejor y que no haya sido nada grave, luego cuentamente como estas… si quieres, podemos hacer algo nosotros luego. Un beso grande"  
_  
Rin susurró el nombre del muchacho mientras sonreía de felicidad. Marco el número de su mejor amigo y espero hasta que atienda.

-Hola Obito –saludo cariñosa y con una sonrisa.

 _-¡Rin! –grito emocionado y sorprendido el muchacho, aunque su amiga no podía verlo estaba bastante ruborizado._

-¿Quieres venir a almorzar conmigo y mi familia? –cuestiono ella amablemente.

 _-Bueno… no lo sé, déjame pensarlo –comenzó a hacerse el ocupado el pelinegro mientras sonreía con una boba cara de enamorado- capaz pueda hacerme un tiempo yo…_

Rin suspiro desanimada.

-Si no puedes está bien yo…

 _-¡No dije eso! ¡Pásame la dirección! –chillo energético Obito mientras se escuchaba como se movía lo que causo una sonora risa de la castaña._

-Es la casa de mi abuelo.

 _-Perfecto, te veo allá, Rin.  
_  
Una vez que la llamada finalizo, la castaña estaba más sonriente y automáticamente se miró su mano vendada, estaba en perfectas condiciones y eso se debía al cuidado de su amigo.

* * *

Hanabi caminaba a paso lento, mas precisamente era guiada por Konohamaru que caminaba delante de ella tomándola de la mano. El muchacho se había ofrecido a acompañarla en quimioterapia, después de todo aunque los padres de la Hyuga trabajaban y podían pedirse el día, el castaño quería ir a toda costa.

La castaña ya había hablado con su médico acerca de lo que se trataba lo que ella iba a comenzar ese día, después de todo lo que buscaban controlar el cáncer retrasando su crecimiento o para reducir los síntomas del mismo.

Una vez que estuvieron en la sala donde les habían indicado, la ojiperla apretó con más fuerza la mano de su novio. Había muchas camillas y otros sillones, fácil otras seis personas se encontraban recurriendo al tratamiento ese mismo día.

-¿Hyuga? –preguntó una enfermera mientras se acercaba hasta ellos con mirada tranquila y serena, como intentado transmitirles eso a ambos. Al llegar al lado de ambos les tendió la mano en señal de saludo y luego les indico las camillas con su mano- Acomódate y ahora estoy contigo.

Konohamaru al notar los nervios incontrolables que tenía Hanabi asintió por ella mientras le agradeció a la enfermera. Camino hasta donde le habían indicado y luego ahí, la ojiperla se acostó, levantando un poco el respaldo y soltó el aire que contenía.

-Tranquila no será mucho tiempo, es una hora pero pasara rápido –hablo con cariño la mujer- dame tu brazo derecho por favor.

Hanabi se lo dio y le sostuvo la mirada viendo como la pinchaba para ponerle el suero. Una vez que eso estuvo hecho la enfermera se alejó de ellos, explicándole que si pasaba algo le avisaran enseguida.

-Tranquila todo está bien –le dijo Konohamaru con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la mano- ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Te leo una revista, ver algo en la tele o…?

-Película –lo cortó Hanabi sonriéndole mientras se acomodaba mirando la pantalla que tenía en frente.

Los minutos al principio fueron pasando pero luego de media hora, todo se volvia eterno para Hanabi. Tenía muchas náuseas y dolor de estómago. Le habían avisado que posiblemente ese sea el síntoma que más sienta al principio después de todo era la primera vez consumiendo los farmacológicos.

De golpe, Hanabi se inclinó hacia su costado donde había una palangana y comenzó a vomitar. Konohamaru se acercó a ella y la tomo del pelo, mientras intentaba calmarla con algunas palabras de aliento.

-¿Ahora estas mejor? –pregunto el muchacho mientras la besaba en la mejilla a pesar de la cara de asco de ella. Al verla asentir y volver a acomodarse le sonrió- te traeré agua.

Hanabi cerró los ojos con fuerza, se sentía muy mal. Odiaba pensar que esto sería lo que tendría que hacer casi todos los días quien sabe por cuánto. Aunque sea por algo bueno, no quería atar a la gente con ella.

-No puedo tener hijos –habló un hombre a lo lejos captando la atención de la ojiperla, al abrir los ojos y mirarlo se percató de que era un hombre entre veinte o treinta años- Mei está muy triste porque seguramente tendremos que adoptar, estuvimos intentando desde hace unos meses pero fue mucho después de empezar la quimioterapia y…

-Aquí tienes Hanabi –le hablo Konohamaru sacándola de la charla que estaba escuchando. Ella lo miro y forzó una sonrisa, aunque estaba bastante preocupada.

-Gracias –le contesto.

* * *

Sakura comenzó a removerse luego de sentir como alguien cerca suyo también lo hacía. Con pesar y lentamente quiso abrir los ojos pero automáticamente los cerro al sentir un flash deslumbrarla y hacer que apriete sus ojos. La muchacha escuchó un quejido además de risas y, al saber en dónde estaba se sentó de golpe. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Mikoto, muy divertida y enternecedora, que miraba su cámara de fotos, detrás de ella se encontraba Itachi con cartel y un dedo de goma espuma color rosa.

La pelirosa miro a su izquierda topándose con un molesto pero demasiado apuesto Sasuke que miraba a su familia como los locos que eran. La muchacha era consiente que el azabache estaba a punto de matarlos, bueno de gritarles porque ninguno puede hacerle nada a la adorable Mikoto Uchiha.

-¿Era necesario? –preguntó intentando de sonar calmado el azabache, mientras se removia el cabello con brusquedad dejándolo tan despeinado como siempre.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Son tan monos! –Chillaba Mikoto ignorando a su hijo menor- Quiero fotos para pasarlas en el video cuando se casen.

Ambos muchachos se miraron y automáticamente se pusieron rojos, mientras que no tan disimuladamente se corrían dejando más distancia entre ellos.

-¡Déjame ver oka-san! ¡Por favor! –chillaba energético Itachi mientras saltaba e intentaba ver atravesó de la cámara pero Mikoto lo golpeo en el rostro alejándolo fuertemente de ella, mientras tomaba la cámara fuertemente cuidándola.

-¡Es mi mayor tesoro! –Chillaba la mujer de cabello negro azabache mientras hacía puchero- no puedo compartirlo hasta el casamiento.

-¡Esta bien, mami! ¡No llores! –se levantaba rápidamente el hijo mayor de Fukaku para comenzar a abrazar a su madre mientras.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver esos comportamientos de su familia y se golpeó la frente con su mano, llamando la atención de su madre y hermano. Sakura sonrió divertida y al ver lo que decía el cartel de Itachi ensancho la mirada.

-¿SasuSaku? –pregunto con interés la pelirosa captando la atención de todos los Uchiha´s en la habitación. Sasuke la miro sin entender, por lo que siguió su mirada hasta el cartel de su hermano y automáticamente se puso colorado como el cabello de Kushina.

-¡Son ustedes como pareja! –Grito Itachi mientras explicaba- son tan adorables como unos pequeños conejos, uno de cabello negro puntiagudo y otro de mucha frente de pelo rosa.

Aunque luego de decir eso, Itachi sonreía como niño bueno, Sakura contaba los segundos para matarlo. Sasuke estaba atento como Mikoto, sabían el carácter de la pelirosa y que en cualquier momento le saltaría a la yugular.

-Sakura –llamó gentilmente la mujer de cabello azabache mientras le sonreía con dulzura- Tengo algo que hablar conmigo, ¿Te molestaría que vayamos a la cocina? Seguro podemos prepararles un almuerzo para ti y mi pequeño –tras decir esto le lanzo un beso a Sasuke- aunque sean las tres de la tarde merecen comer.

La ojijade asintió con algo de duda pero feliz del cariño que estaba recibiendo. Comenzó a caminar para ir hasta la salida de la habitación de Sasuke pero antes de salir se detuvo al lado de Itachi tomándolo de la muñeca. Al ver que Mikoto no estaba aprovecho.

-Se cuál es tu habitación, espero que le pongas seguro a la noche al menos que quieras despertar calvo –indico con una linda sonrisa como una muñeca de juguete, al ver como Mikoto se asomaba por el umbral de la puerta lo soltó y añadió- Gracias por el lindo cartel, Itachi-sama.

Luego de esto la pelirosa salió de la habitación. Sasuke sonrió divertido mirando a su hermano con burla, mientras que Itachi se tocaba el cabello con miedo, pensando que podría ser la última vez que tocara algo tan sedoso en su cabeza.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Es tan adorable! –chillaba Mikoto mientras se alejaba con la cámara en mano.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. El azabache se levantó y fue hasta su ropero para tomar una remera nueva y algún pantalón para ponerse.

-Hablando de ropa –murmuro Itachi- hay que ir a buscar la ropa de Sakura –indico- mamá le pedirá que se quede, eso van a hablar ahora.

Sasuke dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a verlo.

-¿Creer que querrá? –Cuestiono el menor- después de todo va a pensar que nos molesta y…

-Nadie le puede decir que no a oka-san –dictamino Itachi mientras miraba hacia el infinito, haciendo caras sabias como si hablara de la leyes de Newton- ella va a aceptar.

El hijo menor de Fukaku asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a su hermano, aunque intentara no demostrarlo estaba feliz de que tendría a Sakura cerca suyo.

-Por cierto, Otouto estuve viendo lo de las llamadas –menciono Itachi y al ver como los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe supo que le daba una buena noticia, sonrió dispuesto a seguir hablando pero al escuchar el tono de su teléfono atendió rápidamente- Hai.

 _-Itachi –hablaron secamente y de mala gana del otro lado de la línea._

-Kakashi-no-sensei buenas tardes para ti también –saludó el joven Uchiha mientras salía de la habitación dejando a su hermano expectante- Necesito que me ayude a generar un gran amor juvenil. _  
_  
 _-Que te haya tocado a Gai en tu secundaria se nota que te afecto –mencionaba apenado el peliblanco mientras suspiraba- En fin, dime que necesitas._

-Es sobre Obito y Rin, sus alumnos –explico Itachi con orgullo por su gran idea- Si quiere nos juntamos y le explico bien.

 _Kakashi rio._

 _-¿Qué ganare con esto?_

-Ayudar a sus alumnos, a un hermoso joven Uchiha, divertirse con el capullo de mi primo –menciono mientras sonreía.

 _-Vale, te espero en Ichiraku Ramen, tengo mucha hambre. Aunque me imagino de que va tú idea.  
_  
-Gracias, Kakashi, sabía que podía contar con alguien tan sabio como tú –al cortar la llamada dio un salto de felicidad mientras se daba vuelta para volver a la habitación, pero se sobresaltó al tener a su otouto detrás suyo mirándolo con una ceja levantada de forma inquisidora- ¿Qué?

-Obito se enojara si se entera que influenciaras a Kakashi para que seduzca a Rin –menciono Sasuke mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

 _"Es listo. Que orgulloso me siento, esa inteligencia es Uchiha"_ lloriqueaba Itachi.

-Tu no dirás nada, Aniki –intervino el azabache mayor mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y lo golpeo levemente en la frente con sus dedos sonriéndole.

Sasuke inflo sus cachetes de la vergüenza, siempre le emocionaba que Itachi haga eso, pero ahora de grande no quería demostrárselo.

-Ven que te termino de contar lo de las llamadas –hablo Itachi.

-Hmn.

* * *

-Siéntete cómoda –indico Gaara mientras se sacaba su abrigo negro, el muchacho llevaba una remera roja y unos jean oscuros negros. Automáticamente el pelirrojo miro a su acompañante quien miraba admirando toda su casa. La muchacha vestía un jean negro y un suetercito corto verde agua.

-Es muy bello todo –menciono Matsuri mientras seguía con la mirada la amplia sala de estar, que se encontraba al lado de una gran y enorme mesa de vidrio que combinaba a la perfección con el candelabro que colgaba de lámpara. Todo en colores claros, las paredes blancas, y los sillones eran de un tono negro que resaltaban en el lugar.

-Mi madre diseña interiores y exteriores, nuestra casa es su conejillo de indias –comentaba el muchacho mientras se rascaba la nuca por las muecas que hacia la castaña cada vez que miraba algun cuadro o algo dentro de la sala. Al verla recordó que durante el camino tenia sed, por lo que se acercó hasta un mueble que se encontraba al costado de la mesa y le tendió un vaso de vidrio- la cocina esta después de ese umbral, ve a tomar algo. Es como tu casa.

Matusi asintió con entusiasmo al recordar que tenía sed y más al saber que podía seguir recorriendo el lugar pero al ver que Gaara se alejaba le hizo un puchero.

-Luego te muestro lo demás –le guiño el ojo divertido al verla feliz.

El pelirrojo iba a caminar hasta su habitación pero se sobresaltó al sentir unas manos en su cintura, eran grandes y amplias. Gaara salto para atrás asustado, generando una risa en su hermano al verlo reaccionar así.

-Eres muy divertido, Kankuro –determino el pelirrojo algo ruborizado intentando recuperar la compostura.

El castaño estaba por decir algo pero su sonrisa fue borrada al escuchar un grito femenino de mujer, ambos se miraron y luego el mismo grito volvió pero esta vez siendo más potente. Ambos fueron hasta la cocina y se toparon con la sorpresa de dos muchachas abrazándose mientras saltaban a los gritos.

-¡Qué bueno verte! –chillaba Matsuri mientras le sonreía a su amiga.

-Mírate, estas más buena que antes –grito Yukata mientras la hacía dar una vuelta a su amiga. La muchacha que se encontraba con Matusri llevaba una pollera violeta con medias negras oscuras y una camisa negra. Era un poco más baja que la castaña, y ella tenía un cabello negro y unos ojos color miel.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó Kankuro arruinando su reencuentro ya que saco a ambas chicas de su burbuja.

-Cielo te hable mucho de ella, es Matsuri –le dijo Yukata con reproche a su novio mientras se acercaba a regañarlo tirándole la oreja. -¿Acaso no me prestas atención, Sabaku No?

Gaara reía con entusiasmo pero luego se acercó hasta la castaña con interés.

-¿Por qué gritaste así? –cuestiono.

-Bueno… -estaba avergonzada- Yukata vino atrás mío y me abrazó de la cintura y me asusto… manoseándome un poquito… -indico ella con la frente sombreada de negro.

Gaara negó con la cabeza para mirar a su hermano y cuñada, ambos riéndose y hablando como nenes. Los dos eran tal para cual, eran demasiado iguales, encastraban a la perfección.

-Lo siento Matsuri no te reconocí –indico Kankuro mientras miraba a su novia con tristeza porque lo obligue a pedir perdón- la verdad es que como en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sari no te vi, no sabía quién eras.

La castaña asintió con entendimiento mientras sonreía.

Mientras que Gaara a su derecha estaba completamente metido en sus pensamientos, ahora entendía que Yukata había invitado a Matusri a su cumpleaños y por ende a él también, por eso se habían visto esa noche. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo al recordar cómo fue con exactitud ese momento y sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Y qué hacemos? –pregunto Yukata mirando divertido a su novio.

-Nosotros tenemos un proyecto –pensaba Matsuri en voz alta- hay que sembrar lo que nos dios Yamato…

-¡Veamos una película! –Chilló la pelinegra mientras empujaba a Kankuro hasta el living - ve a elegir que ver, hombre.

Gaara sintió pena por su hermano y fue a ayudarlo, de paso podía desaparecer justo para la charla femenina que se notaba que ambas necesitaban.

-¿Así que… Gaara? –pregunto Yukata notando las miradas de ambos y poniendo una sonrisa babosa mirando al pelirrojo.

Matsuri asintió sin sacarle la mirada de encima al muchacho.

-Es hermoso, que lastima que nunca me haya prestado atención –murmuro Yukata mientras negaba con tristeza lo que hizo que la castaña frunza el ceño.

-Eres mi mejor amigo –comenzó a hablar Matsuri mientras le tocaba el hombro- le haces algo y te corto las manos ¿entendido?

Yukata abrió la boca para decir algo pero simplemente no pudo, el dolor que sentía porque Matsuri la apretaba fuertemente la dejo sin habla.

Kankuro se acercó hasta su novia y la beso en los labios.

-¿Me ayudas, Matusri?

Una vez que la castaña se alejó de la pareja ambos se miraron con diversión.

-Gaara me matara se le pongo un dedo encima a tu amiga –reía por lo bajo Kankuro.

-Lo sé, me dijo lo mismo Matsuri –decía Yukata pero seria- ella nunca me amenazó con cortarme las manos

Kankuro la beso en ambas manos y luego juntos caminaron hasta el sillón, donde Matsuri se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas del pelirrojo. Yukata se sentó al lado de los tortolitos, y su novio la abrazó tiernamente.

-Mira, cielo –lo llamó Yukata a los gritos cosa que llamó la atención de todos- Matsuri lleva un suéter del color de los ojos de Gaarita-kun –chillo divertida- ¿No son tiernos?

Automáticamente ambos mencionados se pusieron rojos, más que nada la castaña quien había pensado en eso. Mientras que Gaara estaba ruborizado por la idea, pero simplemente abrazó más a Matsuri atrayéndola a su lado, no quería que por la vergüenza se alejara de él.

* * *

Tenten estaba de lo más concentrada pintando un cuadro, ese había sido el fin de semana de la castaña de rodetes. La muchacha estaba completamente sumergida en su arte, intentaba no pensar en nada más porque si no se distraía y le salía mal lo que tenía en mente.

Alguien golpeo la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos. La castaña bufo pero no se imputo, ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta y estaba segura que era su madre queriéndole ofrecer comida o algo por el estilo.

-Estoy bien mamá –indico Tenten mientras mojaba su pincel en el agua y al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse frunció el ceño dándose vuelta- Enserio estoy… -al ver de quien se trataba se volvió a girar mirando su cuadro- ¿Qué quieres Ino?

La nombrada se sobresaltó por ese tono seco y molesto que empleaba la castaña con ella, después de todo habían sido amigas por muchos años e Ino nunca escucho a la tranquila de Tenten hablarle de esa manera a nadie.

-Quería pedirte disculpas –determino Ino mientras intenaba no decir nada que pudiera embarrar más la situación en la que se encontraba- sé que no estuve bien en provocar a Neji, tampoco en seguirle el juego. Sé que insistí a lo último cuando estaba decido a no traicionarte pero…

-¿Algo más? –Preguntó tajante- Esta escusa la escuche de Neji, así que…

-¡Te dejo por estas actitudes idiotas e infantiles! Te haces la superada pero estas quebrada por dentro –chillaba Ino molesta- ¡Encima que vengo a hablarte me tratas así! ¡Solo te explico lo que paso! ¡Nos calentamos pero nada más! Y tu…

La rubia no pudo terminar porque Tenten le había tirado encima el vaso lleno de agua que usaba para limpiar los pinceles. Ino chilló frustrada al ver como se manchaba la ropa y miro desafiante a la castaña, quien la miraba con odio contenido.

-Sos una regalada Ino, ¿te hacías llamar mi amiga? Sabias lo mucho que me costaba decir mis sentimientos, ¿justamente Neji? Se lo que hizo pero vos… lo provocaste, estoy segura de eso. Estoy decepcionada –decía Tenten intentando sonar tranquila pero quería llorar- Son basura, los odio. ¿Algo más quieres saber?

-¿Me perdonaras? –cuestiono la rubia con la cabeza gacha- ¿A Neji?

-¡No quiero volver a verte, Ino! –grito con furia Tenten mientras tiraba su cuadro contra el piso y la miraba llorando- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Tú, Neji, todos! ¡Vete!

La rubia miro unos segundos más a su antigua amiga y se giró yéndose del cuarto. Camino rápidamente hasta la salida sin despedirse siquiera de los padres de Tenten mientras lloraba a cada paso que daba.

* * *

-¿Yahiko? –llamo una adormilada Konan al sentir que alguien la estaba cargando y reconocería en donde sea el aroma de su novio. Al escucharla hablar el pelinaranja le sonrió con dulzura y la acostó en la cama de ambos con dulzura, para después besarla en los labios. Konan rio levemente por el gesto y luego lo miro -¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez de la noche –explico el pelinaranja algo nervioso mientras se alejaba lentamente- descansa mañana iremos al instituto, es tu primer día… debes dormir bien. Yo me quedare con Jiraiya-sensei y Nagato a jugar al póker.

Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada por el efusivo golpe que le dio Yahiko, Konan frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en la cama. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo. La muchacha se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el espejo, notó que llevaba su cómodo pantalón violeta oscuro y una remera blanca lisa.

Konan abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió hasta el living, llevándose una sorpresa de que el departamento estaba lleno de personas que ella no conocía y encima hombres. Los ojos de la pelivioleta fueron a los rostros de los desconocidos mientras intentaba no gritar por el pánico al no ver a nadie conocido.

-¡Konan! –la llamo Yahiko y eso sirvió para volverla a la realidad.

-Eres muy mal mentiroso –comenzó a hablar la chica de ojos ámbar mientras negaba con la cabeza- tu odias el póker… -indico ella. _"Además amas dormir conmigo"_ pensó.

-Lo sé es que no queríamos meterte en nuestra organización que todavía no tiene nombre sino cuando este todo listo así te sorprendes…

-¿Etto? –cuestiono la pelivioleta y automáticamente Nagato le acerco una silla para que se sentara y observara la presentación.

Los seis muchachos desconocidos para ella comenzaron a acomodarse en una fila para ir dándose a conocer poco a poco. Lo que le llamaba la atención a Konan era que todos llevaban una bata negra con nubes rojas, cuando iba a preguntar su novio –quien vestía una también- la cubrió con una de esas por los hombros, abrochándosela justo por el cuello.

-Listo, empecemos.

-Mi nombres es Itachi Uchiha –indicó un azabache mientras daba un paso al frente y le sonreía con confianza, al instante la muchacha también le devolvió el gesto reconociendo que era el hermano mayor de Sasuke pero se asustó al recordar las palabras de su compañero _"Es el demonio personificado en una persona con cara de perro bueno"_.

-Me llamo Kisame –saludo educamente un hombre grande y alto, de cabello azulado y ojos negros. Todas sus facciones eran similares a las de un tiburón cosa que le llamo mucho la atención a la muchacha.

-Deidara Yamanaka –explico el rubio de coleta larga que estaba al lado del azabache- Soy hermana de Ino, creo que la conoces.

-Sasori –saludo un pelirrojo mientras la saludaba con la mano- también seré tu compañero como este idiota –dijo señalando al rubio- marica.

Konan le devolvió el saludo con la mano y miro al chico que estaba al lado de ellos, era un hombre alto y con piel oscura, el segundo más alto –después de Kisame- llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara negra en la cara y sus ojos eran la única parte visible siendo de color verde.

-Mi nombre es Kakuzu –habló con vos ronca mientras tocia.

-Soy hoy Hidan –menciono un hombre de cabello grisaseo y ojos morados. Llevaba su torso desnudo y un rosario resaltando en el pecho además de sus abdominales. El muchacho se acercó hasta Konan y la tomó de la barbilla sorprendiéndola pero antes de que pudiera sacarlo, Yahiko ya lo había tirado al suelo.

-Cúbrete, idiota –murmuro Yahiko mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Oe oe! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –grito molesto Hidan mientras se paraba a mirarlo desafiante.

-Es la mujer del jefe, dobe –le explico Itachi al peligris mientras negaba con la cabeza por lo tonto que era su amigo de la universidad.

Konan miro a su novio al ver que lo llamaban jefe, necesitaba entender más de que pasaba.

-Ahí te explicaremos –le dijo Nagato mientras se sentaba con la silla contra la mesa, cosa que hicieron todos mirándose seriamente- Queremos encargarnos de la empresa de Jiraiya, él se retirara pero nosotros intentaremos tomar su puesto luego.

Konan se sorprendió con el plan y mostro mucho interés.

-¿Pero Jiraiya-sensei no iba a aliarse con Uchiha o Namizake?

Yahiko asintió.

-Sí, pero tanto "Hokage´s Company" como "Mankekyio" planean fusionarse con la corporación de Jiraiya, ninguno quiere que la empresa del ero-sennin siga en pie. Solo usaran sus compradores para tener más ventaja contra la empresa enemiga –explico Itachi Uchiha mientras sonreía inteligente.

-¿Y tú porque estás aquí, Uchiha? –pregunto Konan con los brazos cruzados- ¿Traicionaras a los tuyos?

-Mi otouto quiere la empresa de Japón –explico Itachi mientras sonreía- mientras que mi primo Obito tomará el mando junto a él. Quiero que ellos hagan lo que desean, además esta idea es mucho más… atractiva.

-Vale –menciono Konan no muy convencida, lo que hizo reír a Kisame- ¿Y que hará cada uno?

-Estoy estudiando recursos humanos –explico Hidan con una sonrisa ladina.

-Seré contador –murmuro Deidara.

-Relaciones internacionales –dijo con orgullo Itachi mientras sonreía satisfecho.

-Kakuzu está por recibirse de técnico electrónico como yo –habló seriamente Kisame- estudiamos juntos.

-Estudiare ingeniería informática –menciono Sasori mientras apoyaba sus manos en la nuca de forma relajante.

-Yo estudiare Ingeniería en Telecomunicaciones –menciono Nagato con una sonrisa y añadió- Yahiko será el líder que sucederá a Jiraiya-sensei-

-Para eso estudiaras Administración de empresas –asentía Konan pensativa y luego sonrió victoriosa- En sus planes falta una jefa de Marketing me parece.

El pelinaranja abrazó a su novia por lo inteligente que era. Ellos la contaban en su plan desde el principio, Konan era perfecta para la manipulación y volver loco a la gente mediante el dialogo, era demasiado astuta. Pero como estaba tan cansada no querían decirle nada todavía hasta que se adaptara al colegio.

-¿Y cuándo se lo plantearemos a Jiraiya? –preguntó Itachi mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el escritorio al estilo ejecutivo.

-La próxima reunión será, tuvo que salir hoy. Ahora que esta Konan podemos organizar mejor todo. Después de todo a ustedes –dijo señalando a los universitarios- solo les queda un año de carrera, mientras que a nosotros –menciono Yahiko hablándole a los del instituto- nos quedan cuatro año si empezamos ahora con el año de ingreso.

-Perfecto –hablo Sasori con la mirada perdida.

-¡Tengo hambre! –grito Deidara sacudiendo a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Iré a preparar algo –menciono Konan a su novio pero luego se frenó para preguntarle algo- ¿Dónde está Jiraiya?

-Salió con una tal Kabuto…

* * *

En la mansión Uchiha luego de una refrescante ducha, Sasuke se recostó en su cama para intentar dormir. Al otro día tenía que volver al instituto y estaba bastante cansado. El muchacho cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en todo lo que pasaba y rescataba que entre todo lo malo, Sakura estaba en su casa viviendo junto a él y ahora no lo odiaba. Aunque el hecho de saber lo que Itachi le había contado de las llamadas le daba ganas de matar a alguien, mañana lo haría.

El azabache empezó a caer en un profundo sueño y se sobresaltó un poco –todavía adormilado- cuando golpearon levemente su puerta.

-¿Si? –murmuro aun con los ojos cerrados, capaz era su madre para besarlo en la frente y decirle buenas noches.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro una muchacha con cierta timidez.

-Permiso, Sasuke-kun –menciono esa voz delicada.

Al escucharla, el joven Uchiha abrió los ojos topándose con una imagen que no esperaba ver. Sakura parecía la misma chica de catorce años, de esa que se enamoró perdidamente y ahora seguía embobado por ella.

-Quería saber… si te gusta mi pelo.

La pelirosa ahora ya no tenía su larga melena sino el cabello corto por arriba de los hombros, igual a como lo llevaba hacia años atrás. Parecía tan tierna como antes, con sus ojos levemente apagados pero Sasuke les devolviera el brillo, él estaba seguro.

El azabache le indico que se acercara hasta el al lado de la cama. Sakura avanzo y se acostó a su lado, mientras Sasuke le tomaba mechones de cabello.

-Me encanta –dijo abrazándola y besándola en la mejilla. Automáticamente la pelirosa se dio vuelta y lo abrazo, largando un llanto acongojado.

-Son tan buenos conmigo –dijo de pronto entre sus sollozos- pero los extraño a ellos a pesar de todo… es horrible.

Sasuke la abrazo con fuerza mientras le hacía mimos en la espalda, escuchando como Sakura se desahogaba en su pecho.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer! Muchos saludos para todos_


End file.
